Coming Apart At The Seams
by Amanda Hawthorn
Summary: In the wake of Armand things are still a little tense. When Michael helps Fiona on a heart breaking anniversary, something happens to change everything when Fiona answered Sam's phone. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Burn Notice or the characters still don't belong to me unfortunately. **

**Rating: T**

**Summary: In the wake of Armand things are still a little tense. When Michael helps Fiona on a heart breaking anniversary, something happens to change everything when Fiona answered Sam's phone.**

**A/N: Huge thanks as always to Purdy's Pal and Daisyday for reading this and for sending ideas back and forth. This came about after an email conversation with Purdy's Pal, she put the idea in my head and this is the result.**

Coming apart at the seams

The loft door creaked open when Sam walked through into the loft with a file tucked under his arm. His eyes flittered around the open space, before he spotted Fiona sitting at the table that had appeared along with other new things, inside the loft.

He hardly recognised this place anymore but Michael's presence was still here, intermingled with Fiona's unmistakable décor.

"Hi Fi," he greeted cheerily when he approached her. "Where's Mikey?"

Fiona kept her gaze on the photos on the table, giving each one as much attention as the other and for a moment he thought that she hadn't heard him. With a heavy sigh she tore her eyes away and looked up to regard him quietly.

"Off to another meeting with _Agent Pearce,"_ she spoke the name with barely contained disapproval, daring him to even try and defend her errant boyfriend.

"Again?" he asked quickly, raising an eyebrow as he approached her with caution. He knew things between her and Michael were a little tense at the moment, but so far he couldn't fathom out why. Pulling out a chair, he sat down opposite her and threw the file onto the table and looked over the photos she had spread over the surface.

"I don't know when he'll be back," she told him absently, her gaze dropping once again to the scattered photographs. "There's beer in the fridge if you want to wait for him."

Sam watched her as she slumped further over the table, resting her elbows on top of it. He couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes and the way fatigue seemed to cling to her features. She looked exhausted, but he knew better than to pry. Pushing the chair backwards he moved to stand up but stopped when she sighed heavily and moved her fingers to her temples, rubbing the tension that had gathered there.

"Uh…You need _help_, with anything?" he asked her guardedly. For someone so tiny she was a ferocious woman when she needed to be, and he knew from experience that she was a time bomb waiting to explode.

"Huh?" she murmured lifting her eyes to meet his gaze and shook her head. "No, I was just…" Her voice trailed away and she stood up quickly gathering the assorted pictures into a pile before placing them into an old battered box next to the table on the floor.

"Look, tell me to mind my own business if you want, but what's going on with you and Mike these days?"

"I don't know what you mean Sam," she told him a little too quickly before she retrieved the box from the floor to place it into one of the drawers beside the bed. "So, you want a beer?"

"You know me sister, I've never been a man to turn down a beer," he flashed her a smile and followed her to the breakfast bar, sitting down on one of the stools with a groan.

Fiona ignored his obvious attempts to get her attention, but when she turned around to hand him his beer, his cell phone chimed from inside his pocket. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out the phone, looking down at the screen in silence before placing the still ringing handset onto the table to retrieve his beer.

"Aren't you going to get that?" she asked him as she regarded the phone with annoyance.

"Nope," he shook his head and lifted his bottle to his lips, taking a long swig before swallowing down the bitter liquid.

"Seriously," she sighed. "Answer the damn thing."

Sam looked down at the phone beside him and shook his head again. The ringing suddenly stopped and fell into silence once again. Taking another long swig from the bottle in his hands, Sam was just about to come out with some snippy comeback when the phone started to ring again.

Fiona groaned and slammed her bottle down onto the table and snatched the phone up before he could move and put it to her ear. "_WHAT?"_ she growled, listening to the silence at the other end. "Seriously, whoever you are, if you don't answer me I'm going to find you and insert this phone so far up your a—"

Sam cringed when she suddenly stopped and turned to him with surprise. "Hello, no he's busy right now. Yes far too busy to come to the phone…me? I'm…I'm his…" she looked to Sam for help but his face had turned into one of amusement which infuriated her more. "I'm his fiancée…yes, don't mention it…goodbye."

Sam almost spat out his beer and reached out to snatch the phone from her hand, "Fiancée?"

"Oh don't be like that _darling_," she grinned, enjoying how his face became more flushed by the second. "It got rid of her didn't it?"

"Are you _nuts_?" he groaned as he lifted his bottle to his head and ran the cold glass over his skin. "Of course you're nuts!"

"If you'd have answered it in the first place I wouldn't have had to frighten your lady friend away, would I?"

He opened his mouth to tell her she was crazier than he thought when his phone sprang to life again, flashing a message onto the screen.

With a heavy sigh he placed his bottle on the table and flipped open his phone. His eyes grew wide as he read the words, glancing up to Fiona before looking back down at the screen.

"Uh…I think you did more than scare her, Fi…" turning the phone for her to read the message, he saw the smile drop from her face when she read the text on the screen.

"Where do you find these women, Sam?" she asked him seriously. "Honestly, she sounds like a real basket case."

"Fi, this woman has been calling me non stop for over a week and now she's threatened to kill you," Sam shook his head. "She's crazier than you are, and that is scary."

"Funny Sam, but someone texting _your bitch dies_ isn't really that bad," she grinned. "I've been called a lot worse!"

Sam regarded the silent phone worriedly before the loft door suddenly opened, and Michael stepped inside. He looked over at the two people sitting at the breakfast bar, focussing on only one of them before making his way towards them.

Fiona glanced up at him and smiled slightly as she reached out to snatch the phone out of Sam's hand.

"Hey," he protested and snatched it back. "That's got my secret date book in it!"

"Another man with secrets?" Fiona flashed him a wide smile when she jumped down from her stool to retrieve a yogurt from the refrigerator and thrust it towards Michael. "So now you have secrets? I'm only just hearing about this now? What else are you going to keep from me now we're _engaged?_"

Sam spat his beer and turned to Michael who was watched the pair of them with amusement. Shaking his head he walked around Fiona to pull a spoon from the drawer, brushing against her as he moved.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but whatever he was going to say died on his lips when he saw the heated look that passed between his two friends. He suddenly felt like a third wheel in the middle of a hot intense date.

"So, is there any reason why I come home to find you've proposed to my girlfriend?" Michael asked him with a lopsided smile as he lifted a heaped spoonful of yogurt to his lips.

"Oh it was so romantic," Fiona chimed in enjoying the way Sam squirmed in his seat. "I'm sorry Michael but Sam's charms won me over!"

"My…" Sam shook his head and got up from his seat. "Your girlfriend is nuts, Mikey…I'd have her incarcerated if I were you."

"Oo big words Sam," Fiona grinned snippily. "Did you swallow a dictionary this morning?"

"Now you watch it missy—"

"Or you'll what?" she quipped. "That's it. The wedding's off…"

"Amen to that sister!"

"Guys," Michael groaned and put his yogurt on the breakfast bar to look at the pair of them. "Would someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Sam and Fiona looked at one another in amusement before Sam came back to the breakfast bar to sit down. Pulling out his phone he scrolled through the contents until he brought up the message he'd received a short time ago.

"I got this," Sam turned the phone and inclined his head towards Fiona. "It's from some woman who's crazier than _her._"

Fiona flashed him a dirty look and lifted her beer bottle to her lips, draining the liquid before placing the empty bottle down onto the table.

"It's not my fault you keep attracting strange women, Sam," she told him with a wide smile as she reached out to grab her keys from the counter. "Well, you boys have fun…"

"What?" Michael shoved the phone back to Sam and turned to her before she could make her escape. "I thought we were going out to dinner."

"Not now," she waved her hand nonchalantly. "I cancelled."

"What? Why?" Michael shook his head in confusion. He knew they had a meal booked last week but had to cancel at the last minute because he was called away to a meeting, but he'd assured her he would be back this time. "Fi…"

"I thought it best to cancel earlier than turn up at the restaurant and sit on my own," she told him. "It's okay; we'll go some other time when you're less busy…besides if you remember, today isn't a good day. I'm really not in the mood for socialising."

Grabbing her bag from the end of the bed she stuffed her phone and keys inside and squeezed his shoulder when she moved passed him. She smiled brightly at the older man when she noticed that he was regarding them with worry.

"Try and stay out of trouble Sam," she told him as waved goodbye from the doorway before disappearing from the loft.

"Okay, Mikey," Sam started as soon as she was gone and reached for his beer. "Start talking…what did you do?"

"I…" Michael shook his head and looked towards the door. "She thinks I put the job before her."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "That's the same argument you guys have been having since you've known each other."

Michael was silent for a few moments before fixing his friend with a firm stare. "You think she's right?"

"I think," Sam shook his head and moved off of the stool. "She needs someone to look out for her…"

"And you think I don't?" Michael shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe how things had shifted once more and he was being bombarded from all sides. "What is this? First my mom and now you? I don't know what Fi's told you, but—"

"Fiona hasn't spoken a word," Sam told him quickly, cutting him off mid-sentence. "She doesn't tell me anything and I'm pretty sure she doesn't confide in your mom either. I'm just saying that I know with your job, you can become a little…preoccupied."

"It's work—"

"Yeah, and if that's all you want to wake up to every day in the not too distant future then I'm with ya buddy…" Picking up his phone and placing it back inside his pocket, Sam pointed to the table and the file he'd brought with him. "Speaking of work, a buddy of mine pulled the phone records you asked for…see ya later Mikey, I've got a date with Elsa."

Michael watched him leave and sighed heavily when he was once again alone inside the loft. He looked around the vast space and tried to remember what it was like in here before Fiona moved in. She had taken over and imprinted herself inside what was now their home, and if he was honest with himself, he liked having this life to come home to. Shaking his head, he bent to pick up the file but stopped when he saw an old grainy black and white photo sticking out from under it. His breath caught in his throat when he picked it up to look at it more closely and then suddenly it hit him, what today was and why Fiona had been so upset.

Putting the photo into his pocket he grabbed his phone and dialled her number, hoping she wouldn't ignore his call. When it went straight to voice mail he groaned inwardly and struggled to think of where she would be.

"Fi, I'm sorry…I…where are you? Look, meet me at Carlito's, I'm leaving now." Closing off the phone he made his way towards the door, hoping she would get his message and wait for him. He couldn't believe he'd actually forgotten, and he hoped she would be able to forgive him.

000

Heavy rain fell over Miami, turning the sky to grey as it battered the hordes of people running from the beaches. On the sandy beach a lone woman stood stock still and unmoving, staring out to the ocean in some kind of trance. She held her sandals in one hand and a small bunch of pink roses in the other.

Every year on this day it had always been the same ritual, and for the last few years Michael had been here to stand beside her. But this time she stood alone, too tired to argue with him over things neither of them could control. She missed her sister, she missed her family and she missed him. She hadn't felt this alone since she'd left home.

She couldn't believe it had been fourteen years since that awful night that had changed her life forever. She could still remember it, every tiny detail, even now. Her mother's face had turned ashen as she'd tried to say the words that had destroyed the Glannane family, and awakened unspeakable violence in others. Tears sprang to Fiona's eyes but she blinked them away. Tears didn't solve anything and they wouldn't bring Claire back.

Taking a breath, she lifted her face into the breeze and felt the cool wind whip around her body. She remembered the verse her father had read at the funeral, barely holding it together when he'd tried to speak. She remembered her mother rocking back and forth, clutching Claire's photo to her chest as she made a guttural wailing noise that Fiona would never forget as long as she lived. Her brother's had been strong, holding onto each other to keep themselves grounded, each one of them taking it in turns to hold onto her trembling fingers.

Since her unwanted reunion with Armand she'd felt like she was in some bad surreal dream, one that wouldn't let her wake. Seeing him again had brought back memories that she wanted to forget. Her sister's untimely death intermingled with the present, tormenting her over and over with the words of hatred that had been a foreshadowing prediction for her future. Words she'd hissed at her sister the night she died. Words she could never take back.

_I hate you…I wish you were dead…you spoilt bitch…_

Closing her eyes, Fiona took a step towards the water and the waves crashing upon the shore. Claire had loved the ocean. When they were younger she always spoke of marrying a naval man just so she could travel the world and live beside the sea, but she never got to see her seventeenth birthday.

"It should have been me, Claire," she whispered into the wind. "You should still be here and living the life you always wanted."

She took another few steps, feeling the sand between her toes and for a split second she felt the pull of the waves, drawing her close to the incoming tide. Her sister would have loved it here. She would have spent every waking hour on the beach.

As she got closer, the sprays from the sea whipped her face bringing a stinging slap to her skin. For a brief moment Fiona wondered if it was her sister berating her for wasting her life pining for a man who would never change.

Taking a deep breath she choked on the air that purged her lungs, causing her to wheeze and cough before turning away from the biting breeze. She closed her eyes to stop the stinging, blinking away the wetness that the sea breeze had caused before turning back defiantly, taking her anger out on the crashing waves that reminded her of the sister she'd lost.

Moving closer she gasped in a breath when the surf lapped at her feet and she suddenly found herself looking down at her embedded toes, almost swallowed by the wet sand around them.

Rain battered her body causing her teeth to chatter with the cold, but she didn't care. Her fingers tightened around the flower stems, squeezing them so hard that the thorns dug into her skin, puncturing a wound that caused blood to seep through her fingers and onto the wet sand.

"_FIONA…_"

The voice beside her ear brought her out of her hypnotic trance and she took a step backwards, away from the water and its beckoning tide.

Strong arms wrapped around her trembling body, lifting her from the edge of the tide and pulling her backwards until she was forcefully turned to face an angry tirade before being crushed against a warm body.

Michael tried to take the roses from her fingers but she wouldn't relinquish her hold on them. The heat from his body seeped into her skin and she found herself burrowing into him, seeking the warmth his embrace offered.

"Michael," she whispered, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. "I need to…" She focused on the roses in her hand and noticing for the first time how the pink of the petals were peppered with dots of her blood. Lifting her hand, she unclenched her fist and let him take the flowers from her frozen, bloodied fingers. His eyes scanned her face as he slipped his arm around her and led her back to the lapping tide, pulling her into his chest when he threw the roses out into the surf. They both watched mesmerised when the roses bobbed on the waves, their bright pink petals disappearing further into the sea until they vanished into the water.

"Let's go home," he kissed her head and turned her around, tugging gently on her body even when she kept stealing glances behind her of the waves that had taken her roses into the welcoming sea.

000

The car ride back to the loft had been made in virtual silence, both of them stealing glances at each other every few minutes. Unable to keep herself from touching him, Fiona reached out to lay her hand on his thigh as he drove, needing to feel any part of him that she could.

She knew he was watching her and maybe he was right to be a little worried. She had been feeling disconnected lately and she was pretty sure it had everything to do with seeing Armand again, mixed with her sister's anniversary.

Her hand stung from where the rose stems had pierced her flesh, and she found herself mesmerised by the patterns the thorns had made in her skin. She blinked suddenly when his hand covered hers, erasing the pain from her fingers when she turned her eyes to watch him as he concentrated on the road ahead.

Leaning her head back against the seat she kept her eyes on him and memorised his features, even as her eyelids grew heavier by the second. She must have dozed off at some point because the next thing she knew he was rousing her with the cool touch of his fingers over her cheek. Opening her eyes she turned to face him, offering him a tired smile.

"I'm sorry," she told him softly as she reached up her hand to cover his. "I only meant to close my eyes for a minute."

"It's okay," he told her in a voice that was more tender than she'd ever heard from him before. "We should get out of this rain."

Fiona gazed into his cobalt eyes and brought his fingers to her lips, placing a soft kiss into his palm. She saw the flash of passion flare in his eyes, but he pulled back before she could reach for him again. Climbing out of the car, she lifted her face up into the pouring rain and took his offered hand as he led her up the metal stairs towards the loft.

Once he got the door open they both piled inside in a frenzied fit of laughter, both of them dripping wet with clothes that stuck to them like a second skin. Fiona's grin was contagious and Michael could feel his pulse rate climbing as he leaned into her soaking form, trapping her with her back against the door. Their eyes locked and in that one moment so much understanding passed between them. Pressing into her body, Michael leaned in closer pinning her body against his as he sought out her lips with his own.

He groaned into her mouth when his hands began to roam deliciously over her body; freeing her of the shirt she wore until he could touch her bare skin. Fiona's hands fumbled blindly while their lips still locked in an earth-shattering kiss. With nimble fingers she pushed the shirt off of his shoulders before moving between their bodies to pop open the button of his pants

Michael's mouth left hers with a gasp as he felt her hand move lower, his muttered words of passion only encouraging her further. Closing his eyes in total submission, he helped to guide her hands, pushing his clothes away from his body only to return to his task of removing hers, his lips caressing wherever his fingers had.

She groaned as his lips descended deliciously on her neck, placing sensual kisses deep into the base of her throat, scattering any words from her lips as she surrendered to him completely.

Michael was lost in her, his whole body submitting to hers as he pressed closer. Fiona groaned on a sigh, the hum in her throat vibrating against his lips, fuelling his desire and his need to love her. Lifting her off of the floor, he felt her wrap her legs around him as he turned them around and headed towards the bed, both of them oblivious to the sounds coming from Fiona's phone.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, sent PM's and favoured this story. As always I appreciate every comment, especially after the week I have had.**

**Thank you also for everyone who PM'd asking if I would be writing a one shot for 5x09. Unfortunately I haven't had a lot of time to do much of anything this week because of RL issues, but there is a wonderful story already posted by **_**haunted-eternity**_** called **_**Cold Case Love**_**. It is truly amazing and fills in the gaps of the episode perfectly. If you haven't already, please go and read. You won't be disappointed.**

**Thanks as always to Purdy's pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this**

2

Images bombarded the woman in the bed, ravaging her mind with terrible scenes that collided the past with the present. Turning onto her side Fiona tried to escape the grip of the nightmare that had punctured her dreams until she finally forced herself awake and sat bolt upright in the bed. Her eyes darted around her as she tried to focus in the darkness. Hot tears stung her eyes when the terrors of her dreams forced themselves back to the forefront of her mind, causing her whole body to shake.

Michael moved beside her and slid an open palm over her naked back, soothing the tension away from her trembling form. Her screams had woken him from his own restless dreams and for a few seconds when he'd opened his eyes, he thought he'd imagined it.

"Fi," he spoke her name through the foggy haze in his mind and shook off the shadows of his own dreams to sit up next to her. Moving closer to her body he slipped an arm around her and leant in to place reassuring kisses over her temple, pulling her into his lips until she yielded under his touch.

"It's okay," he whispered as he rubbed small circles over her skin letting his presence soothe her, much like she had done for him a few months ago when he'd been consumed with nightmares. "It's just a dream."

Fiona nodded silently and turned her body into his, letting him draw her closer to him as he guided them both back down to lie on the bed.

She shifted against him to lean into his warmth, her whole body craving his touch as she buried herself deeper into his chest. Her head moved so she was cradled beneath his chin, seeking his comfort as she tried to erase the images from her mind. Closing her eyes, she moulded herself to his body and relaxed against him.

Michael slid one of his hands up to her shoulder, his soothing touch sending waves of comfort through her tired body. He was struck by an overwhelming desire to hold her close and keep her safe forever. He had never felt this close to anyone before and all he wanted to do was banish the demons that haunted her, anything to ease the tension in her body. Inclining his head slightly he kissed her hair and tilted up her chin so he could get a better look at her face.

"You okay?" he asked in a hushed whisper, his breath fanning her face.

She sighed as she turned her face into his body to place a kiss onto his chest before lifting her head to meet his worried gaze. "Tired."

Michael gazed down at her in awe. Even in the darkness her expressive eyes still managed to capture his attention and steal his breath away from him. Caressing her face gently, he stroked his fingers across her cheek before dipping his head to press his lips to hers in a soft lingering kiss that cascaded so many different emotions between them.

When their lips reluctantly parted he pulled her back into his chest with a contented sigh. In his mind he told her the words he knew he was too scared to say. Words that had the power to bind them together no matter how far apart they were.

"Close your eyes," he whispered as his fingers stroked circular patterns over her back, listening intently for any signs of distress until he felt her relax against him.

Michael stayed awake and watched her sleep, content to listen to the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The last few weeks had lain heavy on the both of them but they had been through worse challenges than this, hadn't they? After a while his eyes closed against the fatigue invading his body and he instinctively tightened his arms around her, keeping her close to him until the rhythm of her soft breaths lulled him to sleep.

They were both still wrapped up in each other's arms when the loft door vibrated with the pounding from the other side. Sunshine shone through the windows when Michael lifted his head. He looked towards the intrusion with profound irritation until he heard Sam's voice calling from outside.

Groaning into Fiona's back he pulled her body closer and buried his head into her hair, willing Sam to get the message and go away. When the incessant hammering didn't stop Michael manoeuvred his arm out from under Fiona's body and climbed out of the bed.

Looking around the loft he searched for his pants that were somewhere on the floor. He spotted them in a heap by the door and quickly reached down to pick them up. They were still wet from the downpour last night and for a few seconds he contemplated going to the back of the loft to retrieve a dry pair, but Sam's banging was getting louder. Michael cast a hurried glance to Fiona who thankfully hadn't been disturbed by Sam's relentless hammering. He cringed when the wet material clung to his skin making it increasingly difficult to pull them on. Unlocking the loft door he cracked it open to stop Sam barging through.

"MIKE," Sam boomed but Michael lifted a hand quickly to shush him and moved his body through the gap he'd made, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Keep it down Sam, Fi's still asleep."

"What?" the older man huffed and looked down at his watch. "It's after ten and you missed breakfast with your mom and her new beau, she's pissed."

Michael groaned and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "And she sent you?"

"Well yeah, Mike. Neither of you are answering your phones, but if you want I can leave you to your mom but don't blame me when she comes barging over here!"

Michael groaned as he looked up into the sky and wished just for once that he could enjoy a Sunday morning lie in like normal people. Rubbing his hands over his face he sighed heavily before moving back towards the door. "Let me wake Fi."

000

Sam had watched the interactions of his two friends silently as he took long sips of his beer. They both seemed different somehow, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Sam thought it surreal that Michael was talking about the CIA and the bomber they searched for while he poured some boiling water into a dainty little cup. Bringing the bottle to his lips, Sam sniggered behind the glass as he tried to hide the laughter bubbling in his chest. For all of his denial to the contrary, Michael Westen had become domesticated.

Fiona came back into the kitchen now fully dressed and took the small cup that Michael handed to her with a grateful smile. The two of them shared a look that smouldered between them and suddenly Sam felt as if he shouldn't really be here.

"I left you some hot water," Fiona smiled as she placed her cup onto the table before reaching up to run a finger down Michael's bare chest.

For an awkward moment Sam shifted in his seat. Heat crackled in the room and for one brief, horrifying minute he thought he was going to be a witness to something more intimate between them. He slammed his bottle down onto the breakfast bar, breaking the moment between them as well as reminding them he was in the room.

Michael's eyes reluctantly slipped from hers as he turned to look at Sam questioningly. He swallowed hard when she moved passed him, still amazed by how just being near her set his whole body on high alert.

Michael caught Sam's amused stare and hurriedly looked away from his girlfriend and coughed a little to feign his embarrassment of getting caught gawking at her.

Fiona's gaze snapped to the two of them and cast them a serious look. Picking up her cup from the table she moved towards Michael and sat down onto the stool beside him and placed her tea on the breakfast bar.

"So, Sam," she asked, breaking the older man's amused grin and taking his attention away from her boyfriend. "So what do we owe the _pleasure_ of your early morning visit?"

Michael's attention fell to her as she cast Sam an intensive stare and for a small moment he actually felt sorry for his long time friend. Placing his hand on Fiona's shoulder, he gave her arm a grateful squeeze.

"My mom has been trying to call us," he told her with a smile. "We were supposed to meet her and Bill—"

"Ben," Fiona corrected. "When was this arranged? Didn't we already have lunch with them last week?"

"Thank you," Michael sighed. "That's what I told her, but a_pparently_ I'm just being difficult!"

"I'll call her," Fiona sighed as she picked up her cup and took a sip of the hot liquid, before turning her attention back to Sam. "So you never answered my question."

"Hey, I was sent over here by Maddie and I ain't arguing with her, the woman's kinda scary."

"Oh poor baby," Fiona chuckled lightly as she placed her cup back onto the bar.

"I'll go get cleaned up," Michael looked from one to the other dubiously. "Can I trust you two not to kill each other while I'm in the shower?"

"Oh I don't know," Fiona smiled, turning her gaze to Sam. "That all depends on _him_."

"Me?" Sam's voice came out in a squeak but he covered it quickly with a dramatic cough. "She's the nut job around here!"

"_Why you_," Fiona growled, starting to get up from her seat before Michael put his hands on both of her shoulders to keep her in her seat.

"I guess that's a no then," Michael sighed.

"Go," Fiona told him quickly as she looked up at him with a coy smile. "I'll be good."

"If I have to drag you in the shower with me—" he warned but his voice suddenly trailed away when her eyes sparked with fire.

"Oh you won't have to _drag_ me Michael," her voice lowered in to a sultry whisper. "I'll come willingly…"

"ANYWAY," Sam's voice boomed, breaking the two of them apart. "I think that's my cue…"

"Sit back down Sam," Fiona ordered, turning her attention back to him. "While Michael is in the shower we can sit here and talk like two civilised people…"

"Civilised?" he huffed. "_You?_"

"_I_ can be civilised," she told him in protest even as Michael left the room. "So, tell me…did you have any new calls from your mystery woman?"

The smile dropped from Sam's face and he lowered his bottle to the bar. "You know, the funniest thing happened last night. I was out with Elsa, we were having our date night…you know…that special ni—"

"Spare me the details," Fiona held her hand up to him and turned her face away in disgust. "So is this story going anywhere or are you just t_rying _to put me off my breakfast?"

"Hey, I'll have you know Elsa thinks I'm a catch."

"Yeah?" she mused. "At least someone does!"

"Hey!"

"Focus, Sam," she told him then, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she picked up her cup again.

"What?" he asked in confusion before clarity suddenly dawned. "Oh…no, thing is I know I had my phone with me. I remember putting it on the table before our drinks arrived but after that it's a little sketchy…Elsa does this thing with her fingers that drive me—"

"_Stop!_" Fiona groaned, squeezing her eyes closed briefly to emphasise, "I don't want to know what you two do to each other…I may never be able to sleep again!"

"Funny," he huffed. "At least I don't do it in front of you."

"Do what exactly?" she quipped. "What, are you worried you might learn something?"

"That ain't funny, sister!" Picking up his empty bottle he threw it into the trash before opening the refrigerator to obtain another full bottle.

Fiona's phone chirped inside her bag, drawing her attention away from him. Getting off of the stool she grabbed her bag from the floor beside the bed and rummaged around until she found the ringing phone. Pulling it out she pressed the answer button and put it to her ear.

"Hello." Silence greeted her and she turned to look at Sam as she listened to the crackling silence close to her ear. "Hello…"

Moving to her side, Sam bent his head near hers as she turned the phone outwards so he could hear. When it was obvious that there was no one there, she pulled the cell away from her ear and looked down at the caller ID.

"Withheld," she mouthed placing the phone to her ear again before ending the call.

"Maybe it was a wrong number," Sam mused, hoping to provide some kind of explanation until he saw the frown appear on Fiona's face. "What?"

Lifting her phone for him to see she scrolled through her inbox to highlight the ten new messages that she hadn't noticed until now.

"I think I know who has your phone," she told him wryly. "Whoever this is they have every number in your phonebook."

Sam took the phone from her hands and opened her inbox, looking down at the screen with concern.

"_He's mine,"_ he read aloud before opening the next message. "_I won't let you steal him from me."_

"There's another eight messages saying the same thing," Fiona told him, waving off his concern. "It's not me you should be worried about Sam…if this woman took your phone she must have seen who you were with."

"Elsa," Sam whispered worriedly and cast Fiona a helpless look. "Can I—"

"Call her…tell her what's going on," Fiona urged as she pointed to her phone that he still clutched in his hand. "Do it now."

He nodded quickly and pressed in the number he knew by heart and walked onto the balcony for some privacy.

Fiona watched him with guarded affection when his body sagged in relief. Turning away from him she couldn't help but smile as she reached for the half empty tea cup and took a small sip. He annoyed the hell out of her with his sometimes overbearing wisecracks, but when it came down to it, if she was caught in a fight with no hope of getting out, she'd want him by her side. Regardless of his ability to show up at the wrong moments, she had to admit to herself that she actually quite liked him.

Michael re-entered the kitchen and smoothed his hands over her shoulders when he saw that Sam was on the balcony.

"Everything okay?" he asked curiously when he could see his friend pacing up and down and flailing an arm in the air.

"He's talking to Elsa," she told him in a hushed whisper as she leaned back against his chest. "It seems his mystery caller may have stolen his phone and now she's busy sending messages to the women on his list."

"You're in his phonebook, Fi," Michael told her worriedly, squeezing her shoulders as he spoke. "If she has his phone she—"

"Yep, she's already called and left me ten messages," she told him, waving off his concern. "It's kind of amusing if you think about it."

Michael drew in a breath and moved around her still form to face her. "Amusing?" he asked. "She has your number, Fi."

"A lot of people have my number, Michael," she told him coolly, placing her cup onto the table. "I'm not about to stop answering my phone because some woman keeps leaving me messages."

"She could be dangerous—"

"Oh _please_, Michael," she huffed. "Do you really think I would let anyone get the better of me?"

"I know you can take care of yourself Fi," he told her in frustration. "But what about Elsa?"

Fiona stilled for a moment and turned to see Sam still pacing up and down on the balcony. Turning back to Michael she reached out to touch his arm and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe she should stay here with us," she suggested. "At least until we can find out who this woman is."

Michael sighed and reluctantly agreed. Looking around the loft at their bed he silently tried to rearrange the room in his mind. Apart from a couch upstairs, the only other place to sleep was the bed.

"What about my mom?" he asked then, intent on suggesting that Elsa stayed with her.

"What?" Fiona turned to him with a gasp. "I forgot about your mom. She's in his phone book too…"

Michael opened and closed his mouth, his mind trying to think of something to say but his words died on his lips when Sam re-entered the loft.

"I'm screwed," he whined miserably. "This maniac called her and told her I'm having an affair."

"But you explained it to her right?" Fiona asked him, "You told her this woman stole your phone?"

"Yeah, I told her…"

"And?" Fiona urged sympathetically.

"She's mad…really, really mad," he sighed.

"Well, Michael and I may have a suggestion," she told him as she looked at Michael, silently urging him to ask Elsa to stay at the loft.

"We thought that maybe Elsa would want to stay here," Michael caught Fiona's eyes and forced a wide toothed smile to his face. "With us."

Sam nodded his head thoughtfully and looked down at the phone in his hand. "Well that might work if she wasn't so mad about my _'affair'_."

"I'm not following you Sam," Michael came to sit beside Fiona who had reached out to retrieve her phone. "You told her there was no affair right?"

"Oh yeah I told her," he sighed miserably as he picked up his half-finished bottle of beer. "But it's who she thinks I'm having the affair with that's the problem."

Fiona's eyes dropped to her phone that suddenly sprang to life in her hands. The screen lit up with a new message that took her by surprise and she looked up to Sam questioningly before she opened it.

Both men were silent when she read the message soundlessly, her calm exterior unnerving. When her head snapped up and she focused on Sam, the older man knew better than to ask what was wrong. Placing the phone onto the breakfast bar she moved off of the stool to cast a steely glare at the man who by now was guzzling his third beer.

Sam swallowed hard, his eyes darting to Michael's before placing his beer slowly onto the table. "I can explain…"

"You'd better start talking Sam," she seethed as she started to move towards him, stalking him like a tigress. "_Why_ would your girlfriend accuse me of _sleeping _with you…_sleeping _Sam…the _mere_ thought of it just turns my stomach…"

"What?" Michael's voice rose as he spoke, looking towards his best friend with a mixture of sympathy and anger. "Why would she think …Sam…start talking."

"It was this psycho putting crazy thoughts in her head," Sam told them as he hurried around the kitchen so that he was away from Fiona's angry stance. "I tried telling her …but she wouldn't listen…"

"Well make her listen," Michael warned him. "Call her right now and put this right."

"I wish I could Mikey but she, uh…she's already—"

A loud hammering on the door caused them all to stop what they were doing to look towards it. Sam shook his head and took a long swig of his beer before slamming it down onto the table. "Here…"

"What?" Fiona asked in confusion, "Why would she—"

Before she could continue, Sam moved towards the door and opened it wide, greeting the woman who stood there with a beaming smile. "Pumpkin I can explain…"

"Is _she_ here?" she asked tearfully as she thrust a bag full of clothes into his chest. "Is your _tramp _here?"

"Hey!" Fiona growled as she barrelled towards the door only to be caught in Michael's arms, preventing her from hurting Sam or the woman at the door.

Elsa peered in through the open doorway and took a step inside, her face burning with anger and pain. "YOU!"

"SAM," Fiona growled as she struggled against Michael's grip.

"Elsa, honey please just listen," Sam pleaded, his hand coming out to wrap around the tiny woman's arm. "You need to listen to me baby…it's all a big mistake—"

"My only mistake is _you_ Sam Axe," she sobbed as she tried to yank her arm from his.

"No baby, don't say that," Sam soothed, trying his hardest to appease her. He cast a pleading gaze to his friends who were watching the whole chaotic scene.

Michael loosened his grip of Fiona's body, and looked towards Elsa with concern. Taking hold of Fiona's shoulders he turned her towards him and leaned in to place a soft kiss onto her head. She was breathing rapidly, fury coursing through her body, but when he smoothed his hands over her shoulders she couldn't help but lift her eyes to meet his gaze. The anger in her eyes died away and she leant into his body, taking comfort from his touch

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" Elsa asked angrily, tears staining her face

"I think you'd better come in Elsa," Michael told her before Sam could speak. "I don't think Sam told you the whole story."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favoured and PM'd me. As always I appreciate every review that you take the time to send me.**

**Special thanks to my partners in crime Purdy's pal and Daisyday who have patiently read through the many rewrites of this chapter. **

3

Sam held tightly onto Elsa as he slowly lead her into the loft. She was such a beautiful looking woman and with a heart to match and in all the time he'd known her he had never heard her speak ill of anyone, until today. His eyes met Michael's with a nervous apprehension when he saw how Fiona's distrusting gaze followed Elsa's entrance.

"How about you bring out that bottle of Glenfiddich you have stashed away for emergencies Mike," Sam suggested hopefully when he guided Elsa over towards the small table near the kitchen. "You know, as this is a kinda emergency."

Michael shook his head incredulously, "Sam, I don't think—"

"Glenfiddich?" Fiona's voice broke into his words and he bent his head to look down at her. "I haven't drunk whiskey since I left home."

"All the more reason to drink it now don't ya think?" Sam asked hopefully, being careful to avoid Elsa's stern stare.

"I could use a drink," Fiona nodded in agreement as she moved towards the table and sat down heavily into the chair opposite Elsa and Sam. "What about you Elsa?"

"I…I'm uh…" Elsa looked at Fiona's small smile and couldn't help but nod in agreement. She had heard so much from Sam about the young woman who was treating her with so much care, that she couldn't believe someone so tiny could be so dangerous. From the description Sam had given her she had expected someone entirely different, and not someone who was so incredibly striking. Her insecurities shook her to the core and she couldn't help but be a little afraid that her boyfriend of almost eight months would fall for the younger woman's charms.

Taking the offered drink from Sam's hand she brought the amber liquid to her lips and swallowed down in a large sip. Her throat burned and her tongue tingled but she could already feel the alcohol warming her insides, making her feel a little less wary.

Fiona smiled up at Michael when he came to sit beside her and took the offered glass. She watched him as he moved, taking in his features as if she had seen him for the very first time. He dropped his gaze and held hers for a moment longer than he meant to, and for that one moment they both silently wished that they were alone.

Sam broke through their haze and brought them back to reality when he lifted his glass and clinked it into Elsa's with a loud clatter. "Cheers darlin," he beamed.

Fiona's eyes darted between Sam and the woman beside him and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She watched in amusement as Sam squirmed under his girlfriend's stern gaze every time he refilled his tumbler without refilling hers. Taking a long gulp he smacked his lips before grinning over at Fiona triumphantly before addressing the woman beside him.

"So you see baby, the only way we're gonna flush this psycho out is for me and Fi to act like a couple," Sam explained as he swirled the alcohol around in his glass.

"You mean you have to get all…" Elsa swallowed heavily and looked from Sam to Fiona worriedly.

Fiona pulled a face and shook her head defiantly. "I am NOT kissing you Sam…"

"Don't even joke about that Fi," Sam grimaced as he picked up the whisky bottle to study the label before looking back at her pointing it in her direction. "This woman thinks you're my fiancée, something YOU put in her head sister!"

"Well you should have answered your phone!"

"YOU shouldn't have been so snippy!"

"GUYS," Michael yelled and sidled up closer beside Fiona, tracing his fingers over her arms. "Fi, he's right—"

"Figures," she huffed, pulling away from his touch. "Pick him over me—"

"Hey give Mikey a break," Sam interrupted as he cast her a triumphant grin which only served to infuriate her more and earn him a disgruntled glance from Elsa.

Michael opened his mouth to speak but the two of them continued to spar, snapping cracks at each other until Michael yanked Fiona by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"I am not picking Sam over you," he told her forcefully, his eyes boring into hers. His hands caressed her shoulders, refusing to relinquish his hold until she stopped to listen to him. "You have to pretend to be a couple if we're going to find out who this woman is."

His words settled her and she relaxed under his touch. Looking up at him she smiled brightly before turning to Sam to offer him a victorious glare. "See, told you!"

"Oh you did not just do that…" Sam groused when she moved off of the stool to throw him a smile before sloping off towards the bathroom. "She did…she…do something about her Mikey."

"Wait? What?" Michael shook his head in feigned confusion, his lips turning up into a grin as he turned away from the older man to lift his own glass to his lips.

"That's not fair," Sam moaned waving his glass in Michael's direction. "Now I'm second best…I'm hurt."

"Oh Sam, you'll get over it," Fiona chimed in when she came back towards them to retake her seat beside her boyfriend. The smile they shared made Sam move closer to Elsa, hoping that they would remember that they weren't alone in the room.

000

A few hours later the half empty bottle of whiskey sat in the middle of the table and Elsa was already well into her third glassful. Michael stole glances at Fiona and squeezed her fingers on his knee every time she sent a ferocious glare in Sam's direction when he grinned at her sarcastically.

"So, we've established that this nut job thinks I'm engaged to you, Fiona," Sam started cautiously before quickly turning to Elsa. "And you know that ain't true right baby?"

Elsa closed her eyes briefly before opening them again to cast Fiona a dubious look. Shaking her head she reached for the glass of whiskey that Sam had eagerly poured for her only a few moments ago.

"I don't know what to believe," she sighed heavily as she took a sip of the amber liquid and swallowed it down. She squeezed her eyes closed when the whisky burned its way down her throat, warming her from the inside out.

"Well I can assure you," Fiona spoke determinedly, causing Elsa to open her eyes again. "You never have to worry about me being a threat, ever…I mean it…never, ever—"

"Fi," Michael's voice broke through her words and she turned to look at him.

"What Michael?" she asked him in irritation, her own cheeks flushed with the alcohol warming her body. "Elsa needs to know that there is no way on this earth…hell, this lifetime that I would ever…with him…I mean it'd be like…eww…"

"Hey," Sam griped and poured himself a glass of the rapidly disappearing alcohol.

"He gets it Fi," Michael told her gently when he pulled her hand onto his thigh. She turned her head to look at him and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her glazed eyes and rosy cheeks.

"What?" she asked him then, finding herself suddenly caught in his gaze. Words bubbled on her tongue and for some bizarre reason she had the sudden urge to tell him how much she loved him.

"Nothing," he laughed as he reached out his hand to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I haven't seen you like this since Dublin."

"Like what?" she asked him indignantly, pulling herself up closer to him so that she hovered close to his lips. "Have I ever told you, you talk too much?"

Michael swallowed hard when she moved her hands to his thighs, smoothing her palms enticingly over his pant covered skin. Reaching down he covered her hands with his own and stopped her slow seduction.

"I think," he told her softly when her breath fanned his lips. "You need to focus."

His words caused her to sober quickly and she sat back down with a humph and snatched her hands away from him. "That's right, I remember now. It was Michael McBride who knew how to have fun."

"Fi," he sighed as he reached for her, desperate to pull her back to him but she wouldn't meet his gaze. He could feel Sam's accusing eyes on him and for once he had to agree with his old friend. There had always some mission or some client that came in between his moments with Fiona and he had lost count how many times he had promised to make it up to her.

"Whatever," she said sadly as she moved away from him to retrieve her glass from the table and finished the amber liquid off in one long gulp. The glass smacked down onto the table with a loud crack and she closed her eyes briefly before opening them again to pull herself up to lean against the table.

"Take it from me Elsa, you could do a lot worse that Sam," she told the other woman with sincerity before she turned away from them to head out onto the balcony, closing the doors behind her.

Michael stared after her, instantly feeling as if the air had been sucked from the room. Everything he did lately seemed to hurt her when he never really meant to. Swallowing hard he moved his chair back and stood up before glancing back at Sam who was trying to deal with his own slightly drunk girlfriend.

"Pumpkin I think you've maybe had too much of the good stuff," he told her as he tried to take her glass from her hand but she snatched it back defiantly.

With a defeated sigh Sam turned his attention back to his friend who was looking just as lost as he was. "What was all that about Mikey. I thought you two had worked this out."

"It's…complicated," Michael sighed as his eyes drifted towards the closed balcony doors. "I'm going out there…"

"Okay Mike," Sam choked with embarrassment when Elsa placed her glass onto the table with a loud clatter and shifted in her chair to practically pounce on him.

Michael held his hand dramatically over his eyes and made his way towards the double doors, casting his friend a sympathetic smirk even though he knew stepping outside would inevitably lead to the talk he had been avoiding. Chancing a glance in Sam's direction he could already see that his friend was going to have his own problems to deal with.

With a heavy sigh he leant against the door, ready to push it open when Elsa's voice caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Michael…" she turned to glare at Sam when he stopped her from retrieving the glass from the table. "Sam, don't you ...tell me what to...do," Elsa snapped at him snatching her hand away and stood up.

"Baby—"

"Oh... shut up..." she snapped. "I believed that ...crazy woman when she told me you were...having an affair...but seeing that... poor girl," she waved her hand towards the balcony, wobbling a little as she moved.

Sam reached out to steady her but she shushed him away to send a harsh glare towards her boyfriend's younger friend. "She...she loves you…and you just stand there…"

Michael opened his mouth to speak but Elsa held her hand up to stop him, her body wavering in her drunken haze. "Isn't...that right...Sammy?"

Sam lurched forward and turned his girlfriend so he could look into her flushed face. He cast Michael a wide grin, relieved that he seemed to be off the hook and back in Elsa's good graces.

"Sure thing baby," he beamed.

"I'm going... to see her," she pushed his hands away from her to stand up as straight as she could. Taking a step towards the balcony she stopped and reached out to pick the bottle of whiskey and waved it at Sam triumphantly before moving towards the double doors.

"I think Mikey can handle Fi?" Sam asked her cautiously. "She's out there because she wants to be alone"

"Non...sense," Elsa scolded as she gave him a look that told him he was to do as she said. "Every girl needs...a girl...friend…"

"Well pumpkin, Fiona's not exactly the girl talk kinda woman," he stopped when he caught Michael's warning glare. "And I think that maybe she'll want to talk to mike right now."

Michael nodded thankfully and opened his mouth to speak but Elsa stopped him with the wave of her hand. "What…she needs is a…friend…" she glared at Michael and pointed a wobbly finger in his direction. "_You_ don't deserve her."

Sam threw Michael an apologetic shrug of his shoulders, but even Michael knew that the woman who was now stumbling towards the balcony doors had a point. He watched her wordlessly, at the same time trying to think of something to say to Fiona that would convey to her just how important she was in his life. She already knew he loved her didn't she? She had to know. He'd never spoken the words aloud but he'd said them over and over again inside his head.

As he thought about her, and all the things that made her so appealing, he was suddenly struck by how little time they had spent together since Max was murdered. Looking up, his eyes drifted longingly towards the balcony doors and for the first time since he and Sam had become friends, he wished he wasn't here.

Elsa opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside into the cool night air. The alcohol in her system was already causing her to sway slightly but she didn't care. The blissful warmth in her body just spurred her forward and she stumbled over towards the younger woman who was watching her silently.

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked her with amusement when she finally managed to sit herself down onto the lounger beside hers.

"Mm…fine," Elsa beamed. Holding up the bottle of whiskey towards Fiona she urged her to take it until she could get herself seated more comfortably.

Fiona regarded her warmly and looked down at the bottle in her hands. The smell made her think of the last time she had shared a drink with her brothers. It had been so long since she had felt like she belonged and in that one brief moment she found herself longing for home.

"Men are... awful," Elsa's voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to look at her questioningly.

"You still mad at Sam?" Fiona sighed and shook her head. "You know, none of this is his fault. You're being too hard on him."

Elsa reached for the bottle and brought it to his lips, taking a long swig. She swallowed it down and coughed a little before handing the bottle back to Fiona.

"I gave my...ex... husband all the chances he...wanted," Elsa slurred miserably. "He took them...all and never gave me... anything back but...misery…"

Fiona closed her eyes against the burning tears that gathered in her eyes but she blinked them away before they could take their hold.

"Maybe you should give me the bottle Elsa," she told the older woman with a soft smile. "You're going to regret it in the morning, believe me."

Elsa looked from the bottle to the woman beside her and shook her head, hugging the bottle to her chest.

"D'you…have them…" she asked, turning her head to look at Fiona with glazed eyes. "Regrets?"

Fiona tried to keep the welling emotion from her voice when she turned to see Michael hovering in the doorway. Snatching her eyes away she looked straight ahead and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"A few," she sighed sadly before turning in her lounger to take the bottle of whiskey from Elsa's trembling fingers to place it onto the floor. Her thoughts drifted briefly to Armand knowing that if he had asked her that same question a few weeks ago she would have told him exactly the same answer. How could she ever be happy with anyone other than the man she had chosen to spend her life with, whether he wanted her or not. "I've made my choices and for better or worse, this is my life."

"Really?" Elsa shifted forward slowly before leaning her head back again. "I don't...do this," she mused, motioning her hand back and forth between the two of them. "I don't... even like…drink…"

Shifting in her seat, Elsa turned towards Fiona and flopped back down when she tried to push herself up. The look of shock quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles as she tried to push herself up again.

Fiona shook her head with amusement and moved forward so that she could help her stay upright.

"Hey, everything okay out here?" Sam called worriedly when he tentatively stepped through the doorway. "Elsa, baby are you okay?"

"Sammmmmyyyyy," Elsa slurred as she turned her head in his direction and held out her hand. "Help me up…I feel…" she leaned on Fiona's arm but slipped back down and giggled again. "Oops…"

"Why didn't you stop her?" Sam accused, glaring at Fiona a she tried to help his girlfriend to stand.

"Me?" Fiona snapped. "I didn't force whiskey down her throat. Stop your whining and help me get her inside!"

"I need to get her home," he told her as he anxiously wrapped an arm around Elsa's torso and lifted. "Come on baby, help me here."

"Zammy…leazze za pooor girz azoneee…I feeeel—" Elsa's voice broke off and she suddenly lurched forward to collapse against his chest, her arms dangling limply at her side.

"Elsa?" he asked worriedly when she couldn't wake her up and shook her, "come on baby."

"She's out Sam," Fiona told him with a sigh as she bent to pick up the almost empty bottle. "Your girlfriend sure knows how to drink."

"That ain't funny Fi," Sam griped as he hoisted Elsa into his arms.

Michael came to the door and looked from Fiona to Sam and Elsa before holding his hands up in confusion. "What the hell is going on?"

"She had too much to drink," Fiona told him as she looked back to the almost empty bottle of whiskey that was in between the two chairs. "Trying to get that bottle off of her is like trying to get your mother to quit smoking."

She sighed when she moved back to the lounger and sat back down to cast her eyes up into the starlit sky. She knew Michael was hovering in the doorway and she half expected him to retreat back inside the loft, but to her surprise he came out to sit into the lounger that Elsa vacated only moments ago.

Michael followed her gaze up into the sky before shifting his eyes onto her. He could see the tension in her body and the welling tears in her eyes but he didn't have any idea what to say to her. Reaching across the gap between them he touched her hand with his own and watched in relief when she turned her palm upwards to thread her fingers through his.

"I'm sorry guys," Sam sighed when he came back out onto the balcony, interrupting their silent conversation. "Elsa's crashed on the bed…I'd move her but—"

"It's okay Sam," Fiona told him softly as she turned her head to look at him. "Leave her."

Michael lifted his eyes to watch her face and couldn't help but squeeze her fingers, bringing her gaze to his. So many different emotions passed between them and for a moment Sam couldn't help but smile in relief.

"I'm gonna turn in guys," he told them apologetically. "Sorry we're taking your bed."

"It's okay Sam," Fiona told him with a smile. "Go take care of your girlfriend."

When he moved back into the loft and closed the doors behind him, Michael leaned back against the lounger to watch her appreciatively.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, keeping his voice low as he spoke. He gave a gentle tug on her hand, causing her to look at him before she took the hint and moved off of her own lounger to ease herself onto his lap.

Michael shifted to accommodate her, pulling her in between his legs. Fiona sighed happily as she leaned her back against his chest and laid her hands over his on her stomach.

"I'm sorry," her voice broke through the silence and he inclined his head to look down at her.

"For what?" he asked as he placed soft kisses against her temple. He pulled her in closer to his chest and closed his eyes, unsure whether he wanted her to answer.

"Claire's been gone for fourteen years," she sighed. "I…I guess I've been dwelling too much on the past lately…"

"She was your sister, Fi," he told her as he threaded his fingers through hers. "It's okay to think about her."

"If she hadn't have died I wouldn't have met you," her voice dropped to a whisper and she closed her eyes against the welling tears that burnt her eyes. "How can it be okay for me to think about us when she's not here?"

"Fi," he sighed into her hair and shifted slightly so he could pull her around to face him. Pulling her upwards he moved further back into the lounger so that she could turn around fully to straddle his thighs. The sadness in her eyes caused his breath to catch in his throat and he moved to frame her face in his hands. "I wish I knew what you needed me to say…but I'm not good at this…"

"It's okay," she told him as a single tear escaped to roll down her cheek. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I can't let go…I just wish I could remember…" She closed her eyes against the memories filling her mind of her beautiful baby sister. "Some days I can't remember her face…and I wonder what she would think of me now after everything I've done."

"She'd be proud of you," he told her gently as he wiped a lone tear away from her face. "You have to know that Fi."

"I've done things that I'm not proud of…I've killed in her name…how could she be proud of me?" she asked brokenly, her eyes searching his for the answers she knew he didn't have. "I should have been the one to die, not her…she was so beautiful…"

"So are you," Michael told her quickly, tightening his hold on her as he slid his hands from her face to her shoulders.

Fiona's mouth turned upwards into a smile and she leaned forward to press a soft kiss onto his lips. When she drew back she laid her forehead against his, smiling tearfully. Inching closer she watched his eyes flutter closed as she leaned over him and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss before pulling back to watch his eyes slowly open. Their eyes met and held, the silent pull between them drawing them closer together until their lips joined again for another soft kiss, which melted into another and then another, until Fiona finally pulled away to loom over him, her breath coming in soft gasps. She gazed over him with total adoration as she tried to form coherent words. "You have no idea why I've stayed with you all these years do you?"

"I thought it was my winning smile," he told her with a wide grin, reaching up to catch her bottom lip in his before releasing her. Her face was flushed and her wide eyes were alight with fire as she loomed close to him.

"Oh really?" Fiona lifted her body to hover over him again, watching his eyes close automatically as she pressed her lips to his again, lingering for a few heavenly seconds before pulling away. "I think you were mistaken…I only wanted you for your body…"

"At least you're honest," he smiled as he reached up to frame her face in the palms of his hands and pulled her to him again so he could kiss her. Fiona's lips lingered over his, her eyes drifting closed again as she covered his mouth with her own. She sank into him, nudging his lips with her tongue, silently begging for entry which he readily granted. His mouth opened beneath hers pulling her into a deep, drugging kiss that left them both craving for one another. Their bodies came alive as the kiss deepened further and Michael's fingers tangled in her hair.

Fiona was lost in him; the struggle to remember where they were conflicting with the need for his touch. She could already feel her body's response to him, and for a few indulging moments she almost allowed him to take control of them both and surrender to him completely. Her fingers roamed over his chest, seeking the warm skin beneath his shirt, and when she heard Michael groan out his need she finally came to her senses and started to pull away from the kiss.

Michael moaned his frustration, and automatically pulled her closer even when their lips finally parted. Their eyes met in a mutual declaration of unspoken love and commitment, everything was understood in that one precious moment. Michael pulled his fingers from her hair, stroking every part of skin they touched until they came to rest on either side of her face. His breathing was still a little heavy as he fought to put his feelings into words. "You are the only woman I want, Fi."

Fiona's eyes filled with tears as she smiled down into his eyes. Leaning closer she kissed his lips lightly once more, allowing herself the indulgence of his touch for a few more seconds before sitting up and pulling his hands away from her face. She watched him intently when she turned her head to kiss one of his palms, and then sat up again to perch on his lap, breaking contact with him.

"For better or worse," she whispered softly, moving closer again to press a soft kiss onto his lips, intending to moved away from him, but she was powerless against him. The second her lips touched his, everything faded away, all the hurt, all the pain. Everything that had happened over the last few weeks was erased by the touch of his lips. Increasing the tender pressure, she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, silently begging for entry into his silken depths. When he readily accepted her into his warmth, something inside her opened to leave a fountain of emotions to cascade out of her heart. She loved him.

Fiona was losing herself in his kiss, taking everything he had to offer her. Delving her tongue into his mouth, she kissed him with a passion she had never thought she possessed before. Sliding her hands up his chest and then his shoulders they finally came to rest behind his neck. Threading her fingers into his hair, she pulled him closer to her, allowing him to feel the love she desperately wanted to share with him.

After a few moments the need to breathe pulled them slowly apart. Their eyes locked, conveying everything they needed to say without the need for words. Reaching out a hand to her face, Michael cradled her cheek in his palm before leaning forward to kiss her lips gently. "We should go back inside," he whispered reluctantly, her eyes pulling him back to her again as he spoke.

"I know," she whispered, nodding quietly as she focused on his lips. "We should, I mean…we need to sleep…soon."

"Yeah…" their lips met again, this time without the gentleness of their previous kisses. They moulded together, kissing like long time lovers. His arms wound around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body, desperate to feel her heart beating against his own. To have her in his arms, to feel her love surrounding him, she alone had brought his heart alive.

Somewhere in the background he could hear a cell phone, its shrill ringing tone penetrating the passionate haze that surrounded them. Pulling away from her lips, he sat back quickly, his breathing heavy.

"What?" she murmured, her eyes half open as she tried to bring herself back from the edge of passion but finding it increasingly difficult not to touch him.

"I can hear…" he kissed her lips and pulled back just as quickly, "a phone…"

"Let it ring," she sighed as she pulled his hands up to link her fingers through his. "She'll call back…she always does…"

"But what if—"

Fiona lunged forward and covered his mouth with her own, all gentleness gone. They both groaned with the force of their kiss as hands raked over each other possessively, pulling at clothing that separated their bodies. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the balcony door creak open or see Sam trying to avert his eyes.

Sam looked down at the phone in his hand and contemplated dealing with this himself, but thought better of it. He looked up just in time to see Michael's hand slip under Fiona's shirt before he abruptly turned his back to them and prayed to anyone who would listen to keep his sanity intact.

Taking a breath, he coughed loudly but he doubted either of them could hear him over their soft moans. Closing his eyes tight he cursed inwardly before trying again. "GUYS," he practically yelled, hoping that his voice was enough to bring them out of their passionate frenzy.

He heard the unmistakable pop of lips parting before he chanced talking again. "Uh…Mike…sorry to you know…interrupt your…uh…"

"Oh get on with it Sam," Fiona growled breathlessly and before he could even think about what he was doing he turned around ready with a sarcastic remark but his voice died in his throat. Fiona's hair was sticking up in all directions and she was watching him with a look he had never seen in her before. Swallowing hard Sam turned his attention to Michael who was rubbing his fingertips up and down her arms looking equally relaxed and uninterested in anything he had to say.

"Uh…that was your mom…she's had some strange calls…I told her you'd call her back when…" Turning away from them again he tried to hide the embarrassed flush that crept up his face. "I'll call her…"

"Sam," Fiona called, halting him in his tracks and bringing him back around to face the couple who were locked still together. "Throw me the phone."

Sam stepped forward and thrust the phone towards her like it was some kind of explosive before hurriedly retreating back into the loft again.

Fiona watched the doors swing closed again before she looked down at her lover who was watching her with lust filled eyes. Closing the gap between them she placed a soft kiss onto his lips again before drawing back to look down at the cell phone.

"Call your mom," she told him as she scrolled through the phone book to bring up Madeline's number. She watched him with a sultry gaze as she pressed the call button and passed him the phone before lunging for the skin at the base of his throat.

Michael hissed in a breath when he heard his mother at the other end of the phone and tried so hard to concentrate on what she was saying.

"_Michael, I've been having strange phone calls all night…what the hell is going on?"_

"Mom," he asked quickly, his voice hitching up a notch when Fiona's lips left a trail of fire over his skin. "I…uh…"

"_Didn't you hear what I said Michael? Someone keeps calling me…"_

Michael closed his eyes and fought to clear his mind as he tried to think of something constructive to say. "Don't answer it."

"_How can I not answer my damn phone…honestly Michael I'm an old woman living on my own…it could be anyone—"_

"Madeline," Fiona spoke into the phone after she'd snatched it out of Michael's hand and held it to her ear. "We know what's going on and until we find out who's behind this we need you to keep your door's locked and only answer your phone when any one of us call. Okay?"

"_You knew about this?"_ Madeline's voice rose in volume and Fiona could already hear the unmistakable sound of her lighting another cigarette.

"Yes, and it's okay. So far she's only left messages and called us. We'll be over first thing in the morning."

"_It's a she?"_ Madeline asked, her voice lowering as she spoke. _"Well that doesn't explain what she wants with me…but okay…but I don't like it…don't you two be late."_

"We won't. Now lock your door and only answer for us," Fiona's voice hitched when Michael's hands started their slow exploration of her ribcage and she knew Madeline had heard her.

"_What happened honey?"_

"Huh?" Fiona mumbled quickly, "Oh uh…I… caught… my toe…I'm…" she gasped again and hurriedly fumbled with the phone. "Night…"

Throwing the phone onto the floor Fiona lunged forward, moving on him enticingly as she pushed him further down onto the lounger…

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you once again for all of your reviews. PM's and story adds. I really do appreciate the time you all spend reading and reviewing.**

**Huge thanks as always to the amazingly talented Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this chapter. **

4

A telephone was ringing, it's annoying loudness pulling Michael out of his sleepy slumber. Opening his eyes slowly, he sighed before untangling himself from the woman who had wrapped herself around his body. A smile danced over his lips as he bent to place a soft kiss on her head, lingering slightly before trying to roll onto his side so he could reach over to answer the phone.

His movement caused Fiona to sigh in her sleep, rousing her from slumber as she rolled closer to his warmth, reaching an arm around his body to snuggle up to him.

For a moment he stilled his movements, his eyes dropping to her hand that was draped over his stomach. Reaching down, he stroked her fingers with his own, her softness causing his heart to beat a little faster than usual.

For a heartbeat he considered turning around to face her, his body aching to cocoon into hers, but the noise seemed to be getting louder. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he reached over to answer the phone until he suddenly remembered where they were. The annoying ringing stopped abruptly and he found himself wanting to bury himself inside her and never emerge. His body rolled against her, causing a soft groan to slip from his lips.

Fiona awoke suddenly when she heard Michael's groan. Her neck was stiff and she hurt in places that she never knew she had, but she felt incredibly peaceful. Moving slightly she lifted her head to look into Michael's sleepy eyes and couldn't help but smile. After a passionate night outdoors she felt somewhat liberated knowing that the man who was wrapped around her hadn't retreated and pulled away like she had expected him to.

Lifting her hand she traced a finger over his stubbled chin and reached up to graze her lips against his. She couldn't believe how only a few hours ago she had felt so helplessly alone and today, everything had changed.

He sighed against her and instinctively pulled her closer to run his hands over the skin beneath her open shirt. A cool breeze whipped around their near naked bodies bringing back memories of the incredible night they had shared.

"Hi," he whispered, his voice still rough with sleep.

"Hi," she lifted herself up a little and pressed her lips to his before wrapping her arms closer around him to press a kiss to his chest.

"We slept outside," he chuckled as his breath fanned her hair. "What time is it?"

She ran her index finger enticingly over his bare chest before looking down at her wrist. "It's three in the morning. Too early to get up yet…" Her voice groaned against his ear and she turned further into his body, snuggling in closer. "I say we stay here…"

"Hmm…" he mumbled before he lifted his fingers to comb through her hair. "Nice idea but the bed sounds better."

Fiona lifted herself up, pressing against his chest before leaning down to kiss his eyes. "Our bed isn't ours tonight, remember?"

It took him a few moments until the memories that led to this little outside rendezvous flashed inside his mind.

"Oh…" he sighed as he stretched against her to nudge her closer into him. "We could sneak in and sleep on the couch upstairs."

"Michael, it's smaller than this lounger," she mumbled as she grazed her lips against his neck, kissing every part of skin she could find. Lifting herself up, she used his chest as leverage as she looked down into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. She loved this man with every fibre of her being and by the look he was giving her right now she knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

He met her gaze with his own and reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear before lifting himself up to place a soft kiss onto her lips. Falling back against the lounger he sighed contentedly and stretched his arms up to bring her back down to his chest again, letting the warmth of her body seep into his skin.

She shivered slightly when the breeze whipped around them, bringing a spatter of light rain along with it. Fiona turned her head into his neck and groaned with annoyance when it became increasingly difficult to ignore the wetness soaking through her shirt.

"Come on," Michael gave her a gentle push, moving her body with his own. Manoeuvring herself upwards she climbed off of him and turned back to hold out her hand, tugging on his to pull him up from their makeshift bed.

For a few moments they stood together, encircled in each other's arms. Michael pulled her against him and tucked her head beneath his chin. He couldn't ever remember feeling so happy before in all the years they had been together. Something had changed last night and he knew she felt it too.

Fiona slid her hands up and down his back before she pulled away from him and smiled up into his eyes. So much had happened in this last week. She had gone from feeling so desperately lonely and unwanted, to feeling loved more than she had ever felt in her life. The barrage of emotions had brought her to tears on so many occasions these past few days, and she doubted she would ever come to terms with so many changes in such a short space of time.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly when he saw the unshed tears building in her eyes. "Fi—"

"I'm fine," she smiled as she reached out to clasp his hand in hers, squeezing his fingers. "We should get inside."

Michael watched her dubiously for a few moments before she offered him a reassuring smile. Taking her hand he turned them towards the door but caught his foot on something on the floor.

"What—"

Michael bent down to retrieve the phone without letting go of her hand and looked down at it with slow recollection. Something had awoken him a short time ago and it wasn't until he held the cell in his hand that he remembered what it was. Pressing on the menu he looked in the last caller ID to see if his suspicions were right.

"She called this phone," he told her. "It's what woke me…"

"But it's just after three in the morning!" Fiona told him incredulously looking down at the phone in his hand. "This woman has serious issues."

"Come on," he told her quickly when the rain started pelting large raindrops down onto them. "Tomorrow we're going to put an end to this."

"How are we going to do that?" she asked him, keeping her voice hushed as they opened the balcony doors to step quietly inside.

Sam's loud snores echoed throughout the loft causing both Fiona and Michael to glance at each other with sheer dismay. Lifting a finger to her lips to shush her, Michael tugged on her hand and led her towards the stairs.

Fiona chanced a glance back towards the sleeping couple who at present had commandeered their bed and drew in a sharp breath. She screwed her eyes up in disgust and pulled on Michael's hand when they were half way up the stairs.

"Fi?" he asked in a whisper, following her eyes before drawing her attention back to him.

"I swear Michael," she hissed in a hushed whisper. "If _that_ man is naked in my bed I will burn those sheets!"

Michael suddenly stopped his movements and squeezed her hand in his. "Fi, if he's naked in our bed I'll torch the sheets myself…"

"Better still I could blow the bed up," she offered with a small chuckle only to cover her mouth with her hand to stop the sound echoing throughout the loft.

Michael smiled at her and shook his head as they made it up to the couch. He released her hand to look down at the narrow space where they were supposed to sleep, but when he turned around she was already unfolding a blanket and directing him towards their bed for the remainder of the night.

With a soft sigh Michael laid flat onto the couch and tried to push himself as far into the back of it as possible so she could lay down with him. Handing him the blanket, Fiona knelt down onto the edge of the couch and shuffled closer until she was laying down beside him. She smiled as she settled down next to him to lay her head on his chest. Her fingers came up to trace patterns over his stomach, lulling him into a loving embrace while she kissed his skin.

"I'll get my C-4 in the morning," she whispered, lifting her head so she could see his face. "We'll do it together!"

His eyes lit up with adoration, no wonder he loved her so much when she never ceased to amaze him. Leaning down, he planted a kiss into her hair and pulled her tighter to him.

"You think of everything," he grinned, moving his arms to wrap her into his warm embrace as they both settled against each other.

"This is kinda nice," she whispered softly as she lifted her head to look up at him. "Just the two of us…"

"And Sam's snores," he turned his face into her hair to muffle the laughter that escaped his lips.

"Yeah," she agreed, muffling her own snicker behind her hand. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time!"

His laughter died away and he turned towards her again. Gliding his hand over her shoulders he moved up and over her skin, tracing his fingers across her face to smooth her hair away from her eyes.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her and so many things she needed to hear, but as he smiled down at her to see understanding shining in her eyes, he knew she already understood. He gravitated towards her, sealing his promise in a kiss that lingered over her lips.

Fiona's eyes closed in surrender the second his lips touched hers. His warmth spread across her skin like sweet kisses of fire, igniting her instead of soothing her flame. She felt his warm breath travel across her cheek, his kisses trailing a path of molten lava in their wake until he found her neck.

"Michael," she hummed, tilting her head to give him better access to her soft skin. Her hands began their own exploration, travelling up his forearms until they reached his shoulders. Fiona was lost in him, his powerful essence surrounding her while he adored her with his lips.

"Fiona," he sighed her name into her ears, kissing her ear lobes with just as much tenderness. "Fiona," he repeated, worshipping her body with his own.

Lifting her head, she found her eyes drawn into his. Every emotion, every feeling, every caress was conveyed through his deep blue depths and she could feel her body surrendering to his touch.

"I want you," she whispered hoarsely, seeking out his lips only to silence his words with her own. They both felt the jolt of energy pass between them just as it always did whenever they were together, to mingle in with their rising passion.

Michael was drowning in her touch; her kisses extinguished the tiny remnants of doubts that had lingered inside him, only to burst them into the tiniest particles of dust, along with everything else that had caused him pain. She filled his senses with her love and her warmth. Opening his mouth, he deepened their kiss and took everything she offered with more than willing acceptance, only to give her himself in return.

Fiona's arms wound around his neck, pulling him in closer to her body. She took all that he offered her, knowing that their lovemaking was a shared bond of unspoken eternity.

"Michael," she whispered against his lips, pulling away briefly to catch her breath before he pulled her back to him again. Every thought seemed to scatter into the swirling mists of passion, rendering her powerless.

Michael effortlessly moved them against the couch where they sank down into the leather. Fiona shivered slightly when her skin came into contact with the cool material, her gasp caught with another kiss from the man that loomed above her.

"Cold?" he whispered softly as he descended down onto her neck once more.

"No," she gasped, his warm lips igniting her with pure need. Reaching up to his shoulders, she pulled him down to kiss him with every ounce of pure desire that raged through her body.

His hands enticed further shivers from her body as he trailed his fingers sensually over her exposed torso. He was forever amazed at how her skin was always so soft beneath his touch and she never failed to ignite the fire that always simmered for her deep inside him. Pulling her sparse clothing away from her body, his hands travelled lower, seeking to end the aching desire that coursed through them.

Reaching up to his shoulders, Fiona threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him closer to her as his name hummed on her lips when he worshiped her skin. His gentleness caused the ache inside her to build until it could no longer be contained and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they had to keep quiet so as not to wake the sleeping couple downstairs, but when his fingers glided over her flesh, every thought she'd had of discretion scattered from her mind.

Her hands began a slow exploration of his body until she pushed the clothing barrier away from him, fusing them together. Michael gasped with the contact, chanting her name over and over while she caught the very essence of him in her hands. Her touch only fuelled his desire, bringing him to passionate peeks only to pull him away from the brink of heaven before he could topple over the edge. His need to kiss her overpowered his senses and he found himself kissing her blindly, his lips searching for hers in the passionate haze that surrounded his body.

"Michael," she gasped as he kissed his way back up her throat until he came to her lips. She surrendered to him readily, needing him as much as he needed her. They moulded together, their kiss sealing the bond that had been created with love so long ago.

Reaching for him, Fiona guided him into her body only to gasp against his lips when he entered her. He joined her in ecstasy, merging their bodies as he moved within her, igniting the fire that burst into flame whenever they made love. They moved as one, keeping perfect rhythm until they rose to the edge of their passion, pulling and pushing each other over the edge almost simultaneously. Michael collapsed against her, breathing heavily into her neck while he tried to gain some control over his senses.

"Michael…" she murmured into his hair, her fingers holding him to her possessively. She felt him shift above her as he lifted himself up on his elbows so he could gaze down into her eyes.

"I…" she wanted to tell him, she wanted to say the words but they seemed to stick in her throat.

"I do too," he told her, a lopsided grin forming on his lips. "So much."

Fiona smiled as understanding flared in her eyes. He had just told her he loved her without saying the words and she had never felt so loved and cherished in her entire life. No words, no endearment could ever describe the feelings that rampaged through her. Bringing his head down to hers, she met his lips in a tender kiss, conveying in that sensual touch just how much she loved and adored him. When their lips parted he graced her with a soft smile, and she realized she had never seen such a beautiful man.

"We should sleep," he whispered as he peppered light kisses against her lips, manoeuvring them around so they were once again side by side on the cramped couch. He slid his fingers over her skin and felt her relax against him and couldn't help but smile. How had he been so lucky to have a woman like her in his life?

"Mmm, I'm happy," she mumbled sleepily, her eyes refusing to stay open any longer as she settled against him. For a moment he was content to watch her, his mind still reeling from the chaotic fire she had brought to his life.

Her soft sighs lulled him into peacefulness, her love wrapping him in a blanket of warmth as he slowly drifted off to sleep beside her.

000

Sometime later something awoke him from his slumber. Cracking open his eyes he turned his head to see Fiona curled up beside him, her warm breath brushing against his ear. He moved his hand to stroke her cheek, stopping in his tracks when he heard the noise again, louder this time. Someone was clattering about in the kitchen.

Michael moved slowly, untangling his arms from Fiona who had somehow shifted to the back of the couch in her sleep. Pulling his legs over the side of their makeshift bed, he sat up to gaze down at her adoringly. His movements caused a soft whimper to escape from her lips as she shuffled closer towards his body.

"Michael…" she whispered sleepily as she reached for him. "Come back to bed…"

Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss onto her cheek, lingering against her for a few more moments before moving slowly away to look down at her.

"Go back to sleep," he told her, his voice no more than a whisper. "I'll be back up in a minute."

"Kay…" she sighed, her eyes closing even as she spoke.

With a heavy sigh, Michael tore himself away from the woman he loved to reach over for his pants that were in a heap on the floor and pulled them on. His eyes wandered back over to Fiona as she slept, wanting nothing more than to lay back down beside her again. He loved this woman more than he had ever loved another human being in his whole life time. The feeling seemed foreign in a way and a few years ago loving someone would had scared him half to death, but now, after all this time he didn't think he could live his life without her.

He glanced back at her sleeping form one more time before heading down the stairs. His body ached through the uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. Moving a hand to his neck he tried to massage the muscles in his neck to ease away the stiffness, but when he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped in his tracks when he saw Sam's girlfriend looking incredibly under the weather.

"Elsa?" he asked, keeping his voice low as not to wake his friend who was still asleep. "Are you okay?"

Elsa held a hand up to her head and shook her head only to gasp in pain when the movement rattled her brain. "Urgh…I will never…ever…drink…again…"

Michael couldn't help but smile when he moved around her and towards the kitchen. He reached into the cupboard and pulled two painkillers out of a bottle to hand them to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled miserably. "I'm sorry about…taking your bed…"

"Don't worry about it," Michael told her sympathetically before glancing over at Sam who was snoring loudly. "But you might want to wake Sam before he wakes Fi…she's not the best person to deal with when she's tired."

"Okay," Elsa told him with a grateful smile as she held her hand up with the pills. "Thanks for these."

Michael nodded and turned away from her to make his way back up the stairs and back to Fiona and the tiny couch.

000

Outside, a small woman watched the loft with growing anger. She'd been sitting outside in her car since last night waiting to catch a glimpse of him but instead all she'd seen was the woman he was with at Carlitos go in and so far she hadn't come out. How many _whores did he have in there? _Of course they had led him on and enticed him there so they could use their wicked ways to turn him against her. He was hers and it was time these so called women friends and _fiancée_ knew it.

She could recall the exact moment when she had caught sight of him at Calitos. She was working the tables when she spotted him sitting alone at a table looking unbelievably sad. She'd fallen for him the moment he smiled at her and called her sweetheart...oh how her heart had burst that day. She had been on cloud nine and couldn't wait to get to work the next day just to catch a glimpse of him.

She had seen him again many times since, sharing a table with a dark haired man and _that_ woman. No doubt she had used her looks to lure him, it wasn't his fault…he was just a man after all. He had needs and passions that she knew she could fulfil for him, if only he would let her.

Taking out his cell phone from her pocket, she rubbed her finger over the screen and closed her eyes. The silly man was always leaving it lying around; no wonder he mislaid it all the time. She would make a point to tell him next time she saw him that she was good at looking after his things. The poor man was so caught up in the seducing harlot that he couldn't see any sense. Just wait until I get him alone, she mused. I'll show him just how it feels to be loved.

Clicking on the phone book again she looked down onto the screen and scrolled down the list of names, stopping on the three women that she'd been calling over the last day or so.

"_Madeline…_I knew a hooker with that name…I bet that's what you are…_bitch_…" she growled, hissing the name with disdain until she moved to the next. "_Elsa_…what kind of name is that anyway? Well you won't be a problem now, not after what I told you last night…" she chuckled to herself when she remembered how distraught this Elsa woman was when she'd told her about his fiancée. She could hardly contain her delight when she hung up the phone. Oh she was so good at this, so good at hiding her number. Dear daddy had taught her well. Shaking her head, she looked down at the last name and curled her lip, the smile falling from her face. "_Fiona_…the _whore_…she was the one who is taking you away from me my angel, but…we'll soon crush her my love." Reaching across the seat she picked up the pile of photos that she'd taken of this Fiona woman and the man she'd seen her with and smiled to herself as she flicked through them. "Once I send these photos to you you'll see her for the whore that she is and then we'll be together and she'll be gone."

She picked up a photo of the dark haired man and the hussy leaning up against a car kissing passionately. She knew that even though seeing this would hurt her beloved Sam, he had to see what his fiancée was really like…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, PM's, favourite story and author adds they are all very much appreciated.**

**Huge thanks as always to the fabulously talented Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this**

5

Fiona slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the daylight that intruded into her warmth. For a few moments she looked up at the ceiling and wondered why the paint chipping seemed so much closer until she remembered where she was.

Michael was laid heavily against her, his weight squashing her against the back of the narrow couch that they had slept on, but she didn't want to move.

Inclining her head, she looked down at his sleeping face and traced his features with her eyes. His face was relaxed in his slumber, making him look so much younger, and she wished that everything standing between him and getting his job back would all just filter away. Even though it would hurt, and it would hurt, deeply, she wanted him to be happy.

He stirred against her and instinctively pulled her closer, pushing her further back into the leather couch. Lifting one of her hands from his back, she ran it across his shoulders to come to rest in his hair, threading her fingers through his soft strands. Sometimes she was scared by how much she loved him.

Closing her eyes she breathed in his scent and memorised everything about this moment. Between this psycho woman who was calling them at all hours of the day and night, and Agent Pearce gaining momentum with Max's murder investigation, moments like this were rare.

Her body ached and she was sore in so many places, but when she relived the memories of how she got that way, feeling tender didn't seem to matter anymore. He shifted against her again, moving his body further up hers so that his head was tucked beneath her chin. He sighed heavily and kissed her neck, mumbling something inaudible against her skin before he shifted again.

A noise from downstairs caused him to jolt awake and he lifted his head, reaching around for his gun until she moved her hand to stop him.

"It's okay," she whispered softly, lifting her hands to frame his face. "I heard Sam and Elsa earlier."

Lifting himself up onto his elbows he gazed down at her only half awake, and turned his head to kiss the palm of one of her hands.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he groaned, his voice heavy with sleep, before lowering his head to her chest, burying his face into her warmth.

"Not like that," she grinned, smacking his shoulder with her fingertips. "We should start getting up soon. I think Elsa is giving Sam a hard time."

"Yeah, she drank almost a full bottle of whisky on her own. I'm not surprised." Lifting his head again he smiled down at her and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips, intending to move away just as quickly but he couldn't seem to leave her. His eyes drifted over her face and he found himself leaning back down again, kissing her once more. Her mouth opened under his as they shared a deep languished kiss that reignited passionate embers into flames. Fiona's hands slipped over his shoulders as she shifted slightly so he was more on top of her.

A loud bang from the kitchen caused them to break the kiss, both of them groaning with annoyance.

"We need to get up," she sighed through a string of soft kisses along his ear. "We—"

"MIKE," Sam's voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE DECENT COS I'M COMING UP…"

Fiona groaned again and pushed at Michael's chest helping him move off of her but he wouldn't budge.

"Michael, Sam's on his way up here," she warned. "You need to move."

"I'm fine here," he grinned down at her before lowering his face into her neck, kissing her skin.

"Michael," she hissed through a soft giggle when he dug his fingers into her ribs causing her to squeal his name as she squirmed beneath him only to stop struggling when his lips closed over hers once more.

Sam was half way up the stairs taking each step extra slow but stopped when he heard the commotion coming from above. He was stuck, torn between going back down the stairs and try like hell not to look back, or to go up to the top of the landing with his hands over his eyes.

He chose the first option and turned to walk back down. Regardless of everything his two friends had been through, letting them have a little more private time was the least he could do. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he made his way as fast as he could over to Elsa, who was sitting at the breakfast bar nursing a large mug of coffee between her hands. Helping her up he ushered her outside onto the balcony and into the warm sunshine, ignoring her indignant objections.

000

Sam and Elsa were still on the balcony when Michael and Fiona finally emerged later that morning. Fiona couldn't stop the smile lighting her face when she made her way towards the kitchen and switched the kettle on. She hadn't felt this happy in such a long time, and she didn't think anything could take that away.

Moving towards the balcony doors she hovered in the doorway to watch Elsa holding her hand over her eyes while Sam was rubbing her arm affectionately. Turning away from them, Fiona walked to one of the higher cupboard doors and took out some pain medication and emptied two pills into her hand. She worked on autopilot, still in a happy daze as her mind replayed last night and this morning over and over again. She turned to fill a glass with water, listening to the shower running before heading back towards the balcony.

Elsa didn't move when she knelt down beside her, so she reached out to put the glass on the floor. Fiona regarded Sam too for a long moment, her eyes gazing over his tired form.

"Morning you two," she smiled cheerfully, rubbing Elsa's arm gently when she slowly opened her eyes to look at her. "Here, take these."

Elsa sat up a little and opened her hand, silently thanking her when Fiona slipped the pills into her palm.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked worriedly as she watched the older woman wash the pills down with the water she handed her.

"Yeah," she sighed, wincing when she handed the glass back to her. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Fiona beamed. "You should really try to eat something."

"Urgh…" Elsa moaned and shook her head slowly. "I don't think I'll ever eat again."

"Sure you will pumpkin," Sam soothed, rubbing her arm as he spoke. He looked up at Fiona and narrowed his eyes, how could the woman look so cheery after a night drinking?

He was just about to ask her what had put her in such a good mood when Michael emerged through the double doors with a smile to match Fiona's, and then suddenly the embarrassment from the previous night and this morning sprang into his mind.

He'd half expected to find the two of them curled up on the longer when he'd tentatively opened the doors this morning. Elsa groaned slightly when she shifted forward, her hands immediately going to her aching head.

"I'm gonna go get my mom and I'll grab some breakfast on the way back," Michael grinned, his face lighting up when Fiona turned to him and smiled.

"Pick up some milk too?"

"Sure," he nodded, bending to plant a kiss onto her cheek before heading back inside.

Fiona watched him leave and sighed wistfully, selfishly wishing that they could just spend some time on their own. When she heard the loft door reopen a few minutes later, she turned to ask him what he'd forgotten, but the look on his face took the welcoming smile from her lips.

"Michael?" she asked worriedly, moving forward towards him.

He met her half way and held up the envelope for her to take a look at before turning it over in his hands. Coming closer she leaned against his shoulder and looked down at the neatly written scrawl that was on the front, both of them reading the name aloud.

Sam looked up in surprise when Michael came back onto the balcony, the greeting on his lips suddenly falling away when he thrust an envelope towards him.

"What's this?" Sam asked curiously, taking the envelope to regard it carefully before looking back at them again.

"It was taped to the outside door," Michael told him, his mind already on high alert as his eyes scanned the open space outside.

Sam slid a finger beneath the fold and pulled the seal open to take a cautious look inside. The others watched silently as he pulled out the contents and turned them over in his hands.

"Mike, you need to see this," he cast a worried glance to his friend as he handed him the photo before unfolding the letter.

Michael reached out to take the photo from his hands and gasped in a breath as he showed it to Fiona. When she looked down at the picture she shook her head in complete amazement, leaning against his shoulder.

"She was following us?" she asked in disbelief. "How did we not notice her?"

Michael opened his mouth to offer a suggestion but stopped when he Sam looked up at them and smirked.

"By the looks of it, you two were too busy sucking each other's faces off to notice anyone!" He shook his head with amusement before the contents of the letter stole any kind of hilarity away from the situation.

"Sam," Elsa asked him worriedly reaching out to touch his arm, but winced again when her head pounded with the movement.

Sam shook his head as he re read the note several times, sighing heavily before handing it over to Michael's waiting hands. Fiona leaned into him and read the neatly written words before stepping back from him, all amusement gone.

"She's seriously nuts," she said, shaking her head. "She's got all of this from one phone call?"

"She's just some woman who's fixated on Sam," Michael told her calmly, even though he was far from calm inside.

"I'll say," Fiona huffed, snatching the letter from his hands to read aloud the contents. "_Your cheating fiancée is a two bit whore. Look how she throws herself at other men_…oh yeah, she's obsessed alright. Take it from me, she'll be eating through a straw by the time I've finished with her—"

"Fi, calm down," Michael reached out to her, his fingers gliding over her shoulder but she wouldn't back down.

"I _will not_ calm down, Michael," she warned. "We have Agent Pearce at our heels, no time to ourselves and now _this_," she growled, waving the letter between them to make a point. "How many more things are going to keep cropping up before we can get some peace back in our lives?"

"I know," he sighed heavily and reached out with his hands to clamp on her shoulders, stilling her movements as her tirade slowly died away. "We need to flush this woman out and find out who she is. She knows you're both here, so she needs to see you both out in the open."

"She needs a bullet—"

"Fiona," Michael warned, casting her a mock glare as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Okay," she sighed, finally relenting. "I still think my way is better."

"So what about Elsa?" Sam asked worriedly, "Is she gonna come after her cos I'm not liking this flushing out plan of yours Mikey."

"No, Elsa can stay at my mom's while you two," he waved a finger between Fiona and Sam, "play the happy couple."

"This is all your fault," Fiona snapped, pointing her finger annoyingly at Sam.

"Me? You're the one who answered the damn phone—"

"YOU are the one she's attracted to, I fail to see why…but…it's still your fault!"

"Whatever," Sam groaned as he stood up to glare at her. "You're not blameless in this sister…if you hadn't have answered—"

"Guys," Michael shook his head in confusion and picked up the photo to take one more look. He remembered the night this was taken and it was more than a week before. Looking up he held his hand between the bickering pair and tried to get their attention. "GUYS," he groaned. "This photo was taken two weeks ago."

Both of them suddenly stopped their arguing and looked in his direction before reality dawned. Fiona moved towards him and took a look down at the photo in his hands. He was right, she was wearing the dress he'd brought her after the fiasco with Armand. It was the same dress that he slowly peeled off of her body that very same night.

"He's right Sam," she turned to her friend and motioned for him to take a look. "This _was_ two weeks ago, there's no way she could have started all of this by that one phone call. It looks like she's been watching you for a while."

"Son of a…" Sam ran his hands over his face and cast a worried look at Elsa who was blinking at him in confusion. "Elsa, I need you to pack a bag and leave Miami for a while until we get this straightened out."

"What?" she asked, standing up quickly only to sit back down when pain hammered in her head. "Sam?"

"No arguments this time baby," he told her as he helped her up. "I want you out of here while with deal with this crazy lunatic. Go visit your sister in Vermont…please just do this one thing for me."

Michael slipped his fingertips down Fiona's arm until he reached her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers to gently pull her back inside the loft. She looked back at Sam sympathetically before she followed him back inside, hoping that this crazy woman didn't ruin the relationship that Sam and Elsa had.

"Do you think she'll go?" she asked Michael in a whisper when he handed her a pot of yogurt from the fridge.

"If she cares about him she will," Michael nodded hopefully as he turned to watch her. "You left when I asked you to."

Fiona swallowed the mouthful of yogurt in her mouth and turned to him before placing the pot onto the table. "But I came back…"

"I know," he told her quietly as she came to stand before him to slip her hands up his chest. His fingers curled around hers, holding her against him as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

000

Fiona looked around her when she moved towards her car, keeping a vigilant eye on everything around her. So far this mystery woman hadn't called since last night but she knew this was far from over. She certainly wasn't looking forward to her _date_ with Sam, even though she secretly liked the man. All she wanted to do was be home with Michael, alone in the loft where they could sleep in their own bed again.

Opening her trunk she threw her empty overnight bag inside before slamming it closed again. She had the distinct feeling that she was being watched, but as she turned around and searched every possible hiding place, she couldn't see anything but the tops of windowless buildings.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she span around again, her hand already reaching for her SIG that was tucked in her bag, but stopped when the loft door opened to reveal Sam. He looked down at her and sighed heavily as he carried Elsa's bundled clothes down the metal steps to stop at Fiona's side.

"Is she still not talking to you?" Fiona asked him with a sympathetic smile. "You gave her the flowers, right?"

"Yeah, and the candy…" shaking his head he moved towards Fiona's car and indicated for her to open the trunk so he could throw the clothes inside Fiona's unzipped overnight bag.

"Oh Sam…" Fiona patted his shoulder. "She has a major hangover, she probably feels like a jackhammer has invaded her head. What she needs is your attention, not candy…honestly, you men are useless when it comes to us women."

"Okay," he nodded, turning around to face her as she slammed the trunk again. "What would Mike do if this was you?" When she quirked an eyebrow, he shrugged his shoulders. "Hypothetically."

"Hypothetically?" she parroted, smiling when the possibilities formed in her mind. "Well for starters he wouldn't give me flowers _or_ candy…"

"Fi…"

"Okay," she beamed, her eyes lighting up as she thought of the many times they had made up after an argument in the region of the bed. Shaking her head she blushed slightly when she saw the knowing look Sam cast her way. "He would probably cook me dinner or buy me a new gun for my collection…but honestly Sam, it's not about all the fancy stuff, it's about being with someone and knowing that you're the only one they want to be with, you know?"

Sam looked at her as if he finally understood her for the first time. "Yeah, I think I do."

Fiona looked down at her watch and back up to the loft. "Why don't you go and say your goodbye's before we meet Michael at Madeline's? He's been trying to reason with her for the past hour but she won't budge…she's insistant on staying put."

"Yeah, well that's Maddie for ya…" sighing heavily Sam looked up to the loft door and swallowed heavily before he turned to trudge back up the steps.

"Good luck," she called out to him with a genuine smile. Despite their bickering and constant banter, she really had grown quite fond of the old booze hound, even though she would never openly admit it.

Turning back to her car she walked around to open the door and climbed inside. She looked back to see the loft door slowly open and Sam laying a tentative hand on Elsa's shoulder. Pulling her sunglasses out of the glove box, Fiona slipped them on and started the engine as she waited for the warring couple to climb in the back. Glancing in the mirror she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips when she saw Elsa cosy up to Sam in the back. Everything was where it should be, she mused, at least for now.

000

If she was honest with herself, Madeline was worried. Fiona hadn't seemed happy lately, and she knew that had a lot to do with Michael.

The last dinner they shared, even though they were masquerading behind what were obviously false smiles, they seemed distant with each other.

Sam sat beside her as she twiddled with the straw in her iced tea, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't hear him at first when he spoke, and only lifted her head to look at him when he nudged her.

"Spill it Maddie," he sighed as he lifted his beer to his lips to take a long swig.

"If you must know, I'm worried _Sam_," she told him with a whine. "About Michael and Fi."

Sam placed his beer back onto the table and shook his head with a wide grin. He'd been privy to their last encounter, even though it wasn't intentional and he was absolutely sure that they were solid

"Oh I wouldn't worry about those two, Maddie," he told her jovially. "They're just fine… real tight…"

"Are you sure about that Sam?" she sighed as she reached for another cigarette and put it to her lips. "They didn't seem—"

Madeline's voice broke off when the back door opened and the two people she was so worried about moved inside the kitchen. Michael's hand drifted to Fiona's lower back as he moved behind her to take a large jug of iced tea out of the fridge and she couldn't miss the way Fiona leaned back against him as he passed. Madeline could hardly contain her joy when she saw the look that sparked between them.

Turning back to Sam she shook her head, grinning at him like a Cheshire cat as he lifted his bottle to his lips and winked at her before turning around to acknowledge them.

"Mike, time to get this show on the road brother…" he told him as he held the note and photo in his hand. "I promised Elsa we'd have this wrapped up within a few days."

As if on cue, Fiona's cell phone chirped to life and she reached inside her pocket to pull it out, looking down at the screen. "It's her."

The phone continued to ring as she looked at Michael and then Sam, nodding silently before pressing it to her ear to hear silence at the other end. "Hello..._helloooo?"_

Moving towards Sam, she tapped him on the shoulder and pointed down to the photo, indicating for him to say something about it. He looked at her in confusion until she scowled at him.

"I TOLD YOU THAT'S NOT ME," she yelled, nudging at his shoulder until he got the message.

"WELL IT SURE AS HELL LOOKS LIKE YOU," he yelled back. "HOW MANY OTHER'S HAVE THERE BEEN? THIS _NOTE_ SAYS YOU'VE BEEN WITH OTHER MEN. SO HOW MANY MORE MEN FIONA…_WELL_…I'M WAITING…"

"THERE AREN'T ANY OTHER'S…" she yelled before lifting the phone close to her ear again. "Hello," she spoke into the phone again and huffed in frustration as she continued with her charade. "THIS DAMN PHONE YOU GOT ME IS A HEAP OF JUNK…CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

"OH THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID LAST NIGHT DARLIN'" he shrugged his shoulders when she sent him an acrid look, but he was enjoying himself far too much. Lowering his voice he leant in closer to the phone that she held outwards for him to hear the silence. "Come on sweetness, let's not argue…come back to bed…"

Fiona shot him a warning glare and sent a swift kick into his shin, only to grin triumphantly when he immediately tried to balance on one leg as he rubbed the tender spot she had just delivered to him.

"YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME? _NOW_?... AFTER WHAT YOU JUST ACCUSED ME OF?"

"I'M SORRY," he yelled, only to lower his voice as he moved closer to where she held the phone. "Look, let's not fight, okay…come on, come back to bed and then I'll take you to dinner at Carlitos…what do you say?"

Fiona was about to speak when she heard a gasp at the end of the phone and she held up a finger, waving it around as she pointed to the phone excitedly.

"Okay," she lowered her voice into a more sultry tone, one that she reserved only for Michael. Turning away from Sam she swivelled around to Michael who was standing behind her with a bemused smile until she reached out to grab a handful of his shirt, pulling him towards her. Keeping the phone to her ear she lunged towards him, sealing their lips together before pulling away, making the unmistakable sound of parting lips. "Yesss," she groaned, lingering close to his mouth as she looked up at him adoringly. "After…"

Michael watched her in awe as she smiled up at him and closed off the phone, tossing it onto the breakfast bar beside them. "She's gone…"

Madeline watched her son and his girlfriend through barely contained delight. Every worry she'd had about their relationship together had all been taken away with the sheer look of devotion so visible for all to see. She couldn't ever remember seeing either of them so happy before. She watched the two of them, mesmerised, until the Sam cracked his bottle onto the table, breaking the spell.

Madeline glared at him when he coughed loudly, bringing the pair of them out of their haze.

"Well I guess she took the bait," he grinned as he pointed to Fiona's phone that had sparked to life, buzzing once to indicate a message. Moving closer he stood beside her as she picked up her phone and read the message, shaking her head with disgust.

Leaning over her shoulder, Sam looked down to the text that shone brightly on the screen. "_'You're going to die bitch'" _he read. "Well that ain't very ladylike."

"Oh Sam, I don't think there's anything ladylike about this woman," Fiona chimed, sending a smile in Sam's direction before looking back down at her phone again. "What say we go and find your stalker?"

"Lead the way sister," he grinned widely, stopping at the door to let her go first. "After you."

"Why…how chivalrous of you," she told him as she cast a smile up at him before she walked through the door and into the waiting sunshine.

Michael regarded his mother who was looking up at him in utter confusion. Shaking his head he patted her shoulder and reached for his sunglasses that were on the table and put them on. "Don't ask," he told her, shaking his head with a smile as he followed them out of the door.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, PM'd and favoured this and my other stories. I am always extremely humbled by your kind comments. **

**Huge thanks as always to the fabulous Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay who have read through parts of this for me.**

6

Sam looked down at his beer thoughtfully, his hands enclosed around the glass bottle. Fiona was making things extremely difficult, and he knew she was doing it on purpose. She was sitting close beside him swirling the celery in her glass deep in thought. He knew she was affected by these turn of events even though she insisted she wasn't.

This so called stalker had turned their lives upside down and forced his girlfriend to question his commitment to her…wait…did he just think the commitment word? His breath caught in his throat and he lunged for his beer again, downing the remainder of it in one long gulp. His heart suddenly shuddered inside his chest and he looked around him to disguise his uneasiness.

Fiona kept an eye on their surroundings before turning towards him every so often. She could see his eyes flittering around the room suspecting every woman that glanced his way. He was becoming paranoid and edgy, and when she spoke his name he almost jumped out of his skin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked in a hushed whisper. "You're acting worse than Michael…"

Taking a deep breath, Sam swallowed hard, pulling himself together and cautiously reached out a hand to hers. He moved deliberately slow as if her touch would blow his arm from his shoulders, and by the way she was sending him a thunderous glare he found himself wondering if she had explosives hidden on her somewhere. He moved in slow motion, edging closer until he laid his fingers over hers. The heat from her skin seeped into his and he slowly started to feel a little more confident until he felt her stiffen, snatching her hand away.

"Fi, we're supposed to be together…how are we gonna pull this off if we're not acting all…couply?" he groused as he grabbed his beer with annoyance.

Fiona turned to him and glanced around her before she shuffled a little closer. Leaning across his chair she put on her best smile before reaching out to wrap her fingers around his hand.

Sam almost choked on his beer and tried to scoot away but she held onto him. "Oh don't be like that _darling_," she cooed in his ear. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"Uh…I…Fi…" his mouth went dry and he suddenly lost all power of speech before she released her hold to lean back against her chair to swirl her celery around in her glass. "Has anyone told you, you are one crazy—"

"Oh quit whining Sam," she sighed with annoyance before dumping her celery back into her glass again. "Just what is your problem?"

"My problem?" he asked incredulously as he turned to look at her. "I have a frickin' Psycho watching me and calling every woman I know—"

"_Three_ women you know Sam," she corrected, her face lighting with a wide grin. "Hey, you know, this could be one of your old conquests…maybe she just wants you back so she can kill you."

"You think?" he asked sarcastically as he lifted his beer to his lips again to take a long swig before swallowing it down.

"Well, it's what I would do," she said thoughtfully, her words causing him to turn to look at her. "I had Michael's death all planned out in my head…"

"And you guys are like…okay now, right?" he asked cautiously, returning his bottle to the table with a nervous thump.

"What?" she laughed as she sat up straight in her chair, her cheeks flushing slightly as she thought back to their passionate couplings only a few hours ago. "Oh _yeah_… we're _really good._"

Sam averted his eyes and waved his hand in the air for the waitress to bring him another beer. When the woman approached within seconds he remembered they were supposed to be a couple and caught Fiona by surprise when he nudged her.

"What do you want honey?" he grinned.

Fiona's eyes flew to his face as irritation sparked in her eyes, but then she returned his smile and shuffled closer towards him again, running her fingers over his arm.

"Oh _sweetheart_," she smiled through gritted teeth and dug her fingers into his arm as she leaned over, casting a seductive gaze towards him. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair trying to stop herself from snatching her hand away. Taking a breath, she disguised it as a deep sigh before she draped her arm over his shoulder. "You know I only want you…"

Sam shifted in his seat and resisted the urge to move away from her. He felt the shirt of his collar becoming tight and his throat constricting as he tried to remember what it was he was supposed to be doing. Fiona was unnerving him and even though this was just an act, the woman beside him was absolutely terrifying.

Reaching up for her hand on his shoulder he wrapped his fingers around hers and moved their joined hands to the table, hoping to keep her from lunging towards him again.

"Well, maybe later…" he told her with a nervous smile before he took a breath and shook himself out of his uneasiness. Turning to her he squeezed her fingers, delighted by the spark of worry in her eyes as he leaned in towards her.

Fiona stared at him with a warning, her eyes widening in shock when she realised what he was going to do. Thinking quickly she turned her face to the side so that his lips caught her cheek and noticed Michael in the far corner, keeping watch on the people around them while trying not to react to what he was seeing.

Something inside Fiona lurched and in some sort of way she revelled in the feeling of ruffling Michael's feathers. She knew he loved her, he'd shown her on more than one occasion, but there was that tiny piece of her that enjoyed watching him squirm.

Turning back to Sam she put on her best actress eyes and moved towards him, knowing that he could see her eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"Fi?" he asked quickly, all pretence forgotten as he reached a hand out to her arm. "What's wrong?"

"You think after what you accused me of that I'm going to let you kiss me?" she asked, pretending to be hurt as she lifted a hand to her eyes to dab at the wetness pooling there. "How could you believe I could cheat on you?"

The waitress looked at them, watching them through narrowed eyes. She stepped a little closer and snatched the bottle up from the table to slam it onto her tray. She stayed stock still, seething in silence as she cast a glare towards the couple who were draped over each other.

"I mean, look at him?" Fiona sighed wistfully as she reached in to take the photo of her and Michael out of Sam's pocket to wave it in front of him. "He's all _tall_…and_ dark_…and_ handsome_…I mean _he's gorgeous_…" she sighed wistfully before snapping herself back to him. "But you, _honey_…" she urged, turning back towards him before he could react. "How could you think I would want to be with anyone else but you?" Looking up at the waitress she sank back into her chair again to drape herself over him, pressing her cheek against his. "Don't you think he's adorable?"

Sam was shocked and stunned before his body started to move. With a false smile he returned her embrace before turning his head to place a kiss onto her forehead, stilling her movements almost instantly.

"I'm sorry pumpkin…I just got so jealous of even thinking you were with that…" he waved his hand in the general direction of the photo on the table, "…that…_swine_…"

Fiona pulled back and mouthed _'swine'_ before patting his shoulder. "That isn't me," she told him in mock reassurance. "You believe me don't you baby?"

Sam lifted his eyes to hers and mouthed '_baby'_ before he coughed a little and moved away from her touch. "Well you know darlin' it sure looks like you."

Fiona looked at him with mock annoyance and snatched the photo from the table and held it out to the waitress. "Does this look like me?" she asked haughtily, pulling the photo away before the other woman could respond. "See…even _she_ doesn't think it's me!"

"Look, let's not fight okay," Sam told her as he grabbed for her hand, reeling her back in to him again so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders. He kissed the side of her head before turning back to their waitress again. "Could you bring us two more of the same?"

The other woman watched them for a few moments before she snatched Fiona's glass from the table and clanked it onto her tray before she turned on her heel and scurried away.

Sam stayed close to Fiona and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Good show we put on there even if I do say so myself."

Fiona kept her eyes trained on Michael who was watching them with barely contained jealousy. His jaw was twitching and she could practically see the anger in his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Maybe we put on too good of a show," she whispered back. "Michael looks like he's about to blow a gasket!"

Sam was about to answer when their waitress returned to place their drinks onto the table. She smiled acidly at Fiona before returning Sam's wide smile. Leaning forward Fiona took a large mouthful of her tomato juice and swallowed it before glancing in Michael's direction again.

"Uh," Fiona pulled out of Sam's arms and got up from her chair. "I'm just going to visit the ladies room."

"Okay sweetcakes, don't take too long," he told her sweetly as he watched her leave, pretending to gaze after her like a love sick puppy. He caught Michael's exit out of the corner of his eye and sighed heavily. Michael was his best friend but when it came to Fiona, the man didn't like to share. Even though this was a fake date and a fake relationship, he'd grown to care about the tiny little Irish woman who could pack a punch like a man twice her size.

"You know," the waitress's voice broke through his thoughts and he turned to her in surprise. "It does look a little like her…but…what do I know?"

Sam leaned forward and picked up the photo and looked down at it, "You think?"

"Like I said, what do I know?" she asked with a smile. "If you need anything else just ask for Pamela…that's my name," she giggled and pulled herself back before she gushed like a schoolgirl. "So, uh…I'm going to go…" She could feel herself blushing wildly as she retreated back towards the bar, unfastening her apron as she walked.

000

Fiona looked down at the text message she had just received from Michael and waited outside the ladies room, trying not to look like she was waiting for anyone. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw him making his way over to her out of the corner of her eye. Taking a relieved breath she looked around her to see if anyone was watching before she turned to walk towards him.

All she wanted to do was feel his arms around her and shake off this uneasiness brewing inside her, but when she came to stand before him he stood stock still and folded his arms. She knew this look; it was one she had seen him use on unruly mobsters when they didn't do what he wanted. His jaw was clenched and his lips were in a straight thin line and even with his sunglasses covering his eyes, she could already see the anger brewing inside his depths.

"Michael?" she asked quietly as she lifted her hand to run her fingers over his arm. When he didn't respond she tried again, stepping closer to him so they stood toe to toe. His jaw twitched when she tried to get his attention but he refused to meet her gaze which only infuriated her more.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked agitatedly as she lifted her hands to rest on his folded arms, pressing herself closer.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Sam…" she asked incredulously, stepping back. "_You are_…you're jealous…"

"We have work to do," he told her coldly, still refusing to look at her as she shook her head in dismay. "Sam's waiting."

"I can't believe you," she hissed angrily. "After all this time, after all these years I've waited for you to get your head outta your ass, you have the nerve to think I would ever cheat..._And_ with your _best friend?_"

Angry tears stung her eyes and she stepped away from him, ready to turn and walk away but he caught her arm. Fury raged through her when she turned, balling her fist and ready to strike but a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her causing her to blindly reach for the wall for support.

Shaking her head she tried to erase the wooziness that overtook her body, causing a wave of nausea to well in her throat. Lifting her hand to her eyes she rubbed at the ache building behind them and stumbled slightly, reaching out to him as she tried to grab hold of his hand.

Breaking his stance, Michael caught hold of her before she could fall and held her upright. Frustration welled inside him but he was more angrier at himself than at her. He was the one who convinced her she should play fiancée with Sam even though she wasn't totally set on the idea. He knew he was being irrational and her loyalty to him had remained unwavering after all this time. He just couldn't help it. Seeing her with another man, even though it was an act and the other man was his best friend, he still couldn't stop his mouth getting ahead of his brain.

Fiona was swaying before him and he snatched off his sunglasses so he could look into her wide confused eyes. Her pupils were like saucers and her skin was clammy. Cursing silently he berated himself for being so foolish when he recognised the tell-tale signs of someone who had been exposed to drugs.

"Fi," he asked worriedly, as he stuffed his sunglasses into his jacket pocket. He shook her slightly when she slumped back against the wall and gazed at him with a glazed expression.

"M…Michael…" she asked, shaking her head before she grasped his hand. "I…I don't feel too…good…"

"Fi, how much did you drink?"

She looked up at him and blinked in confusion. Her limbs felt heavy and she was finding it extremely hard to stand upright. She could see his mouth forming words but he seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Can… you…stop…swayying" she asked, her words slurring as she tried to focus on his face. His closeness brought a reassuring effect to her senses and she allowed herself to fall backwards and slide down the wall. She watched him in wonder when he pulled his phone from his pocket and punched in a number before putting it to his ear. She reached out to him and watched in fascination how their fingers linked together.

She watched his mouth move when he growled down the phone, saying words that she couldn't quite make out. Dropping her eyes to their joined hands she watched in captivation when her hand seemed to be swallowed up by his.

"Looook," she slurred, giggling as she moved their hands up and down. "We fit…"

"Come on Fi," Michael told her when he'd placed his phone back into his pocket and crouched down beside her. He untangled their fingers and pulled her up, but she stopped him.

"Waittt…"

"What is it Fi?" he asked her with concern when he looked down to see her gazing up at him adoringly.

"Yourr…glassiss…where's your…glassiss?" she lifted a hand to his face and patted him affectionately when he pulled her upright. "I looove your glassiss."

"They're in my pocket Fi," he told her as he tried to keep the smile from his face. "Come on, let's get you home."

"That sucksss," she shook her head dramatically and looked around her quickly before lowering her voice in a conspiring whisper. "You know...whattt?"

"What Fi?" he asked her with a smile when she leaned in closer to his ear.

"I reaallly...reaallly loove your glassiss...reaallly..."

"Okay," he sighed, lifting her closer to him but she pushed at him weakly to gain his attention.

"Can yoou...keeep a...secrett?" she asked wistfully, gazing up at him with complete adoration.

Michael couldn't help the smile that graced his features when he looked down at her and nodded. She looked around her again before pulling him closer by the collar so her mouth was practically pressed against his ear.

"I reallly...reallly...loove yoou...but..." she shook her head and pressed a finger to her lips. "Yoou can'tt know that...okaay...itts a secret..."

"Why is it a secret?" he asked gently, his heart already thumping wildly inside his chest as he tried to walk her towards the door.

"You knowww," she scolded as she tried to push his hands off of her body and walk on her own.

"I don't know," he urged quietly, refusing to relinquish his hold on her.

"He'ss… lea…ving… me," she told him matter of fact and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. She looked up at him in confusion as she tried to focus on his face but shook her head. She patted his hand, completely missing him the first time so she tried again until she touched his skin. "You..arre… a good friend…Saaam…BUTT…youu… can't… tell Mich…ael… I know…" Stopping him she pointed a finger at him and swayed back into his arms, "Secrett…"

Michael swallowed hard and managed to manoeuvre them outside to where Sam was waiting beside her car.

"Oh god, Mike…" he gasped when he opened the passenger door to usher her inside, "She couldn't have drunk more than half a glass…I didn't think…"

Michael reached inside his jacket pocket and threw Sam the keys to the charger before running around the other side.

"You take the charger and meet me at my mom's," Michael told him urgently. "We'll talk about it when I've got Fi settled."

"Okay," Sam nodded worriedly as he made his way towards the charger, anger flaring inside him when he saw the glazed look on Fiona's face. This crazy woman had taken things up a step too far and he was going to stop her. He was just about to climb into the car when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Turning around quickly he searched through the sea of people in and around Carlitos until something suddenly hit him like a thunderbolt. Pamela, the waitress had made a point of talking to him for the entire time that Fiona was away from the table. She'd been overly friendly and made a few comments about his fiancée's whereabouts…fiancée?

Moving away from the charger, he ran back across the road to make his way back inside Carlitos and walked up to the bar.

"Hey," he caught hold of one of the waitresses as she walked by with a tray full of drinks. "Is Pamela still here?"

"I'm not sure," the waitress told him as she looked behind her. "Her shift ended a few minutes ago, she may be out back…wait…" she stopped what she was doing and smiled at him. "You're Sam aren't you?"

Sam was struck into silence and nodded his head in confusion. "Yeah, I'm in here all the time…why?"

"Pam talks about you all the time," she gushed. "She's really taken with you."

"Really?" he asked as he plastered on a fake charming smile on his face. "She talks about me?"

"Oh yeah, all the time…I'm sorry to hear about your girlfriend though," she sighed. "It must be hard on you."

"Uh…yeah…" he shook his head. "What?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Pam said you already knew…" turning around she made to leave but Sam stopped her.

"What am I supposed to know?" he asked hoping she couldn't see the uncertainty in his eyes. "If it's something about my girlfriend—"

"I shouldn't really say anything…it's really none of my business."

"Please," he asked, flashing puppy dog eyes towards her. "I need to know."

"You didn't hear it from me…but Pam said something about an affair…I'm really sorry…"

Taking a step back, Sam looked around him and felt the colour drain away from his face. "Uh…I…"

"I have to go," she told him hurriedly as she scurried away, moving as quickly as she could.

Sam looked around him. He felt sick to his stomach to think that the crazy woman who was calling constantly and had callously drugged Fiona was right under their noses the entire time. Glancing over towards their vacated table he saw the discarded glass of tomato juice that Fiona had left behind and reached out to retrieve it. Lifting it to his nose he sniffed the liquid in the glass and looked around for something to wrap it in before he headed out to the charger, feeling the bile rising in his throat.

000

Reaching across the seat Michael laid his hand over Fiona's, squeezing her fingers while trying to keep his attention on the road. His eyes shot to her face worriedly when her hand fell limp onto the side of her seat and he spent a few agonizing seconds trying to formulate a plan in his mind. He was at least half an hours drive away from the nearest hospital and even longer with the build-up of traffic.

He had seen this kind of reaction before and he knew Fiona was always extra vigilant about anything she ate or drank, which could only mean that whoever had done this to her must have been in Calito's. The sudden thought struck him that he could have spoken to their stalker and not known it. Anyone who walked beside the three of them could have done this, and as he looked over at Fiona's pale face he grew more and more enraged.

With a split second decision Michael spun Fiona's car around, tyres screeching against the road in protest. He ignored the angry horns from other frustrated motorist and headed towards the small family clinic on the other side of town where he, Sam and Fi had helped rid the community of drug runners a few years ago. They'd told him back then that if he ever needed anything then he should call. Glancing over at Fiona he reached out to hold her limp hand in his, knowing he needed to call in that favour.

Pulling the car to a screeching stop outside the Homestead clinic, he flung his door open and ran around the other side, yanking at the passenger door. Reaching inside he spread his hands over Fiona's hair and touched her face with gentle fingers. She flopped like a rag doll when he reached in to tug her into his arms and a sudden wave of panic coursed through him. Lifting her slight form with ease as he kicked the car door closed and carried her towards the clinic.

Laura was on her feet in seconds when Michael burst through the door carrying Fiona's limp body against him.

"She's been drugged," he blurted, losing all sense of calm and rational thoughts when Fiona's head rolled to the side. "I don't know how much she ingested…I just…" his voice was near hysterical when Laura's brother came out of one of the surgeries to see what the commotion was about. As soon as he saw Michael and the desperation in his eyes he turned back towards his room.

"Bring her through," David told him, rushing back towards the surgery to hold the door open for him. "What has she taken?"

With surprising gentleness Michael laid Fiona's limp body down onto the examination table and immediately ran his hands over her hair.

"I think it's Rohypnol," he turned around towards the doctor who was already coming towards him with his stethoscope in his hand. "She was slurring her words, confused and drunk…she never drinks enough to be drunk…"

"Okay," David told him quickly, pushing him out of the way while he pressed his stethoscope to her chest and listened to her slow but steady heartbeat. He could see Michael's anxious face and he doubted he could even hear his cell phone ringing inside his jacket pocket. Standing back up he regarded him sympathetically before pointing to the ringing phone. "You should take that outside."

Michael opened his mouth to protest but David pointed toward the door. "Take your phone call outside and then you can come sit with her. Let me do my job and she'll going to be fine."

"I'm not leaving her," he shook his head rapidly and reached out to take one of her hands in his. "I don't care who is on the damn phone…"

"You need to calm down," David told him as Laura came rushing into the room.

"I've cleared all our appointments until tomorrow," she told him, moving towards Fiona's prone body. "What happened?"

When Michael didn't answer she looked down at him and saw his gaze focused on Fiona's closed eyes. He held her hand in his and stared at her unblinking, willing her to wake up. His phone was ringing incessantly and he seemed to snap out of his trance to look up at the two other people in the room.

Laura looked from her bother to Michael and then back again before she moved towards Michael to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Go and answer your phone, make calls to the people who need to know and then come back when you've calmed down."

Michael stared at her in disbelief; there was no way in hell he was going to leave this room.

"I'm staying," he told her defiantly in a tone that told her there was no room for negotiation. "I'm not leaving her."

Laura watched him, understanding dawning in her eyes and she nodded silently as she patted his shoulder before getting to work, helping her brother prepare an intravenous drip.

When his phone started to ring again, Michael reached inside his pocket with his free hand and opened the phone, pressing it to his ear.

"Sam…" he tried to speak but his friend was babbling about stalkers and Fiona and where in the hell were they. Closing his eyes, Michael shook his head before taking a breath and practically yelled Sam's name into the phone. "We're at the Homestead clinic…I'll be in touch…"

Closing the phone he switched it off and shoved it back into his pocket before turning his attention back to the woman who was lying lifeless on the examination table. Reaching out with his free hand he ran his palm over her hair before burying his fingers into her soft strands, knowing that whoever did this to her would pay dearly for what they had done. He was going to end it, one way or another.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, PM'd and favoured this story. I know I always say it, but I really do appreciate everyone taking the time to read and review**

**As always, thank you to Purdy's pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this**

7

The small medical room was bathed in soft light when Sam quietly opened the door to step inside. After Michael's phone call he'd called Madeline and the two of them had jumped in her car and headed to Homestead, most likely breaking the speed limit as they drove.

He'd left Madeline outside in the waiting room, pacing up and down with an unlit cigarette in her hand. The woman made him nervous, she was babbling about how she was going to throttle Michael when she got hold of him and how she loved Fiona like a daughter. He'd tried to make her calm down and see reason, reassuring her that Fiona would be okay, but she wasn't listening, instead she continued to pace and hold on to the hot coffee that Laura had thrust into her hand.

"Hey Mikey," he whispered when he saw his friend cradling Fiona's hand between his own as he kept his eyes fixed on her face. "How's she doing?"

Michael blinked heavily and lifted his eyes to Sam for a second before turning back to Fiona's prone body. "She had a Rohypnol cocktail in her system. If I hadn't got her here when I did…"

"Let's not think of what could have happened brother," Sam told him as he came closer to take a look at Fiona's pale face. "What about you? You need anything?"

"I need her to wake up," Michael closed his eyes tightly and tried to shake the exhaustion from his body but it wasn't working. Opening his eyes again he regarded his friend's worried stance and let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Mike?" Sam's voice softened when he came towards the bed, getting a closer look at the young woman who was lying so still. "You're exhausted…why don't you let me take over?"

"No."

"Well have you at least eaten anything?" Sam asked worriedly. "You know Fi will kick your ass when she wakes up."

"She's never this quiet, not even when she's asleep," Michael mused softly as one of his hands left hers to glide up her arms and shoulder until he reached her hair, stroking the soft strands beneath his fingers.

"David said she'll be fine in a couple of hours," Sam told him reassuringly. "He said you've been here this whole time."

Shaking his head, Michael let out a soft chuckle and brought his hand back down from her hair to wrap her hand in both of his again. "Where else would I be?"

"I know," Sam sighed heavily and pulled up a chair to sit down on the opposite side of the bed. "You switched your phone off."

"I didn't want to talk to anyone."

"What about Agent Pearce?" Sam asked cautiously. He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever seem his friend so defeated and the sight unnerved him. Michael Westen very rarely faltered. "What if she tries to call?"

"I don't want to talk about her," Michael's voice seemed to echo around the room and he pulled himself back, lowering his tone as he brought Fiona's hands to his lips and breathed onto her fingers. "She should have woken up by now."

"David said it could take a few hours," Sam soothed. "She had massive doses in her system…give her time…"

"For everything I've put her through…" Michael's voice caught in his throat and he lowered his gaze back to Fiona's hands, stroking her fingers with his thumb. His throat constricted, silencing his words and he didn't know if he would be able to trust his own voice not to break. Taking a shaky breath he swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly lifted his eyes up to his friend. "She thought I was you…she was confused and I should have known—"

"I'm so sorry Mike," Sam's voice cracked when he spoke and he leaned forward to lean an arm on Fiona's bed. "She only drank a couple of mouthfuls. If I'd have suspected…or..."

"It's okay," Michael told him focussing his eyes on his friend. "Fi is always so careful with what she drinks…this woman fooled her like the rest of us…"

"I know who she is Mikey," Sam told him, sitting up in his seat as he prepared to deliver the good news. "I spoke to a waitress at Carlitos and she told me about one of her co workers who's been telling everyone I'm her boyfriend."

Michael's eyes left Fiona's prone form and focused on his friend. Sitting up further in his seat he placed his and Fiona's joined hands onto her thigh and looked at Sam expectantly. "And?"

"She's been under our noses all this time," Sam told him, shaking his head in disbelief. "Her name is Pam Taylot, she's been working part time as a waitress at Carlitos…I grabbed Fi's glass from the table before I left and had a buddy of mine run the prints. One was Fiona's, and yes before you ask he was careful to destroy them, and the other was hers…Mike…"

"If she's been watching us then she should know me and Fi are together," Michael told him dubiously. "Why would she think that Fiona and you…" seeing a flash of something in Sam's eyes, his words broke off and he looked up at his friend questioningly.

"Don't take this the wrong way Mikey, but you and Fi aren't exactly big on the touchy feely stuff…hell this is the closest I've seen you two together and I've known you for a long time…" Sam shook his head and sighed heavily before he spoke again. "Look, I know you two are tight…but to the observer…"

Michael's eyes met his as he took in the information and nodded thoughtfully. Sam was right, he and Fiona had never been big on public displays, but that had been to divert attention from their enemies in the early days. Back in Ireland displaying affection for each other could have gotten them both killed, and the same for here in Miami. Letting enemies know that they were so much more than occasional lovers could be the leverage certain people needed. They still had so many adversaries waiting for that one piece of information that could take them both down…

"Do you have an address?"

"Yeah," Sam patted his pocket. "All in here brother…I thought maybe we could pay her a visit…"

"Not yet," Michael told him as his dropped back to Fiona's still form. "I'm not leaving her here."

"Look your mom's outside…"

When Michael looked up at him sharply, accusations in his eyes, Sam quickly held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, not my fault your mom loves your girl, Mikey…"

Michael closed his eyes in defeat. His mother had made no secret of the fact that she'd always regarded Fiona as family, even when they weren't officially together. Part of him felt a great deal of pride in some twisted way, considering she disliked Nate's wife, Ruth.

"Fi would want her here," Michael nodded, as if he was trying to convince himself. Looking up towards Sam he sighed softly and nodded when Sam inclined his head towards the closed door.

"I'll take her home when she's seen Fi," Sam promised as he made his way towards the room outside.

Madeline looked up sharply when the door opened and Sam stepped out, pulling it closed behind him. She was on him in seconds, ready to ask a tirade of questions but he quietened her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Fi's gonna be fine…she's still out but Mike is staying with her…"

"I want to see her," Madeline demanded, already making her way towards the door. "Don't you _dare_ try and stop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sam told her, laughing nervously as he caught her arm before she barged through the door. "I'm just warning ya that Fi's a little…_pale_…but she's gonna be okay…"

"I can handle it, Sam," she told him forcefully as she looked down at his hand on her arm and back up again, defiance flaring in her eyes.

Sam released his fingers and nodded silently before stepping away from her so she could open the door.

Michael looked up when his mother came through into the room and he could see by her face she had been ready to give him one of her many pep talks, but whatever she was going to say left her lips as her eyes settled over Fiona's prone body.

"Oh god," she gasped, coming closer towards the bed. "Fiona…"

"Mom," Michael whispered as everything he'd been holding back suddenly simmered to the surface, filling his eyes with emotion that he tried to blink away.

"Oh honey," Madeline's own eyes were welling as she moved around the bed to wrap her arms around his shoulders in a loose hug, knowing that he wouldn't return it. "She's going to be okay…she's our girl…"

Michael squeezed his eyes shut and let his mother hold him in an awkward hug. He knew this was her way of showing him how much she cared, even after the hell they'd all been through in his early years. Swallowing hard he lifted one of his hands to her arm and patted it lightly before lowering it again to wrap his fingers around Fiona's.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly moved towards the chair beside Fiona's bed and sat down heavily, willing the younger woman to wake up so they could take her home and get this sick psycho who was trying to destroy their lives.

She was his friend, part of his makeshift family. Yes there were times when he'd accused her of mind games and of playing with his Michael's emotional state. But even he had to admit, after all these years she had proved him wrong. She was loyal to the core, totally devoted to his best friend and in his book that made her one very special lady, even though he would never openly admit it.

A soft groan from the bed brought Michael to Fiona's side as he shook off his mother's embrace. Standing up, he leant over her body and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hands in his.

"Hey," he whispered hoarsely when she slowly opened her eyes to stare up at him.

"Mi…" she tried to say his name but her mouth refused to work. Taking a breath she tried again, opening her eyes wider as she blinked up at him in confusion. "Michael…come…back to…bed…"

Michael couldn't help the watery smile that graced his face and he didn't care who heard his voice break a little as he brought Fiona's hands to his lips. "Fi…focus on me, okay…"

Fiona looked up at him, her eyes growing wider when she saw the tears in his. Swallowing hard she moved to sit up, wanting to slip her arms around him but her head suddenly felt like it was spinning and she sank back down into the pillows.

"Did…you have…bad…dream?" she asked as she fought the exhaustion soaring through her body. Lifting her arm she blinked hard when her limbs felt heavy but she managed to lay a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him down to her. "S'okay…I'm…here…"

Michael laughed and sniffed back the emotion in his throat at the same time when he kissed her fingers, before leaning over her to place a soft kiss onto her forehead. He lingered over her skin unable to tear himself away until he felt her fingers on his neck, stroking him as he shook against her.

Lifting himself upwards he reached for her hand on his shoulder and encased both of her hands in his, holding their interlocked fingers against his thigh.

Fiona blinked the heaviness away and tried to focus on her surroundings, but everything seemed so…confusing. She could feel her heart racing as she slowly scanned the room, her eyes focussing on the IV in her hand. She followed the tubing all the way up to the bag of fluid that was seeping into her veins and immediately started to panic. She couldn't think through the fog in her brain and trying to remember was causing her head to ache. Fear suddenly flowed through her mind until her gaze fell to the blonde haired woman who was hovering beside her.

"Hey sweetheart," Madeline spoke when she stepped closer. Reaching out a hand she brushed Fiona's hair off of her forehead and smiled down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I…" Fiona was becoming more disorientated with each passing second and she squeezed Michael's fingers, bringing his attention back to her. "M…Michael…"

"I'm here," he told her quickly, one of his hands leaving hers to trace the outline of her jaw.

She shook her head and tried to form a sentence but all she could manage were simple words. "W…where…?

"We're in Homestead at the clinic…remember Laura and David?"

Fiona's brow furrowed in confusion as she struggled to remember how she got here. "W…why…am I…here…"

"Do you remember anything?" Michael asked her gently, sliding his fingers over her face and neck. "You were drugged Fi."

Her eyes grew wide and she stared up at him in disbelief before flitting across to Madeline who was stroking her shoulder.

"I…I don't…remember…"

"It's okay," Michael soothed. "David said it's one of the after effects…you'll be fine in a couple of days."

Fiona shook her head and squeezed her eyes closed before opening them again to focus on him. "I…was drugged?"

The sudden movement beside her brought her eyes towards Sam when he sat forward to pat her shoulder affectionately.

"Fraid so, Fi…" he told her with a sympathetic smile. "You've had us all worried…yeah, I hate to admit it but you made old Sammy's ticker age a little when you wouldn't wake up…"

Fiona closed her eyes as she tried to take everything in. She couldn't remember anything and her whole body was screaming in protest when she tried to process it all. She was tired and she was scared…something she wasn't accustomed to feeling. Gripping hold of Michael's hand she opened her eyes again and focused on his face, trying to draw from the strength he was pouring into her.

The look that passed between them was one of pure devotion and it wasn't missed by the older woman as she allowed a smile to form on her lips. Her son had finally found his purpose, she mused happily as she allowed the brief image of grandchildren to dance in her mind if only for a fleeting second.

"Sam," Madeline's voice broke through the silence as she motioned for him to follow her lead. "I think we should leave Fi to get some rest."

Sam was about to protest but nodded silently and got up from his chair to pat Fiona's arm gently. "Feel better, Fi…"

Madeline squeezed Michael's shoulder as she moved around him, kissing his head before finally moving away. She kept her voice low when she looked towards Fiona again who was trying to keep her eyes from closing. "I'll talk to you later, honey."

"Mom…Sam…thank you," Michael told them with a slight smile when they both nodded before leaving him alone with Fiona once more.

The room was bathed in silence once more before Fiona opened her eyes again, whispering his name.

"I'm here," he told her softly when she tried to focus on him.

"H…Homestead…?"

"Yes," he told her with a relieved smile. "You're going to be okay."

Fiona swallowed hard as she slowly moved her head so she could see him more clearly. "Then…why are you…crying…?"

"I'm not crying," he told her with a watery smile. "I'm just happy you're awake."

Fiona smiled sleepily and closed her eyes again. "Spies…don't…cry…"

"They _don't_?" he asked gently as he moved closer to her again. "Are you ever going to let me forget this?"

"Maybe…" she sighed opening her eyes as his lips kissed her knuckles. "Mmm tired…"

"Then go to sleep," he told her, dropping his voice in a whisper as he stroked his fingers over her hair.

"Kay," she mumbled softly, her eyes already closing.

"I'll be here," he told her quietly when her breathing evened out and he felt her hand grow heavy in his. He rubbed his thumb over her fingers and finally allowed himself to breathe.

He shifted slightly to climb off of the bed but he couldn't seem to draw away from her. He'd come so close to seeing what his life would be like without her and it had scared him to the core.

He was just about to move off of the bed when he felt her hand tighten in his. Lifting his eyes to her face he didn't see any signs that she was awake so he moved again, ignoring the stiff protesting muscles in his back.

"Lay…with me…" she murmured, opening her eyes slowly. Shifting over she made room for him on the narrow bed before looking up at him sleepily.

"I thought you were sleeping," he smiled as he kicked off his shoes and settled down beside her, rolling onto his side. She sighed contentedly when he slipped an arm around her waist, being careful of the IV in in her hand.

"Can't sleep…without you," she whispered, before she yawned sleepily. Turning onto her side she moved backwards so she was flush against his body and finally let herself relax, succumbing to the exhaustion inflicting her body.

Michael laid awake beside her listening to her breathe. The last few hours had gone by in a blur and he couldn't seem to focus on anything but the woman who was nestled in his embrace. Pulling her in tighter to his body he laid his lips against her hair and breathed in her familiar scent, letting her closeness calm him until he too followed her into slumber.

000

Sam arrived at the Homestead clinic early the next morning carrying four cups of coffee, one black tea and a bag of doughnuts. He undid the door with one of his elbows and nudged it open with his hip, ready to greet the people inside with a cheerful welcome.

Laura smiled at him when he stepped through and jumped up to help him, taking the cardboard tray holding the coffee off of him.

"How's the patient?" he asked, lowering his voice as he spoke. "She been giving you a hard time?"

Laura shook her head and chuckled to herself despite the seriousness of the situation last night. "Fiona's awake and more lucid today but she's still extremely tired. She won't be up to doing much for a couple of days at least."

Sam looked towards the closed medical room door with worry and handed her the bag of doughnuts he was still clutching in his hand. "But she's gonna be okay, right?"

"She'll be fine," Laura told him reassuringly. "David is just drawing more blood just to be sure the drugs are out of her system and then she can go home."

Sam let out a heavy sigh and looked up when the door slowly opened to reveal a very dishevelled Michael. Sam grinned at him despite his appearance and was about to come up with some sarcastic comment but it died on his lips when Fiona emerged behind him, she too looking pale and visibly exhausted.

"There she is," Sam beamed, unable to hide the joy in his voice. "How're feeling darlin'?"

Fiona's eyes met his and she offered him a tired smile as Michael grabbed hold of her hand.

"I feel like I did after my cousin Kelly's wedding," she mused through a husky voice.

"That bad huh?" he asked with a wide grin. "Well I brought you some of that weird tea you like, thought you could use it."

Sudden light sparked in Fiona's eyes and she looked at him with a grateful smile. There were times when he completely surprised her and it was one more thing that she chalked up on her list of things she liked about him.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I don't think I could…keep it down right now…but thanks…"

"Yeah, thanks Sam," Michael grinned with surprise. "You never bring _me_ tea."

"You don't like tea," Sam quipped happily. "And for your information brother I brought you coffee…so don't be accusing me of no favouritism here!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sam," Michael told him with a smile as he looked back towards the woman behind him. "You ready to go home?"

Fiona nodded quickly as they both turned back to Laura and David, ready to thank them but David held up his hands.

"No need to thank us for anything," he told them as he slipped an arm around Laura's shoulders. "This is the least we could do for everything you did to help us."

"Well, thank you anyway," Michael told him gratefully as he leaned over Fiona to shake David's hand. "Both of you."

"Remember we're always here," Laura told them when they made their way towards the door. "Just in case you need us for anything," she grinned, "you know, if you need pre natal care…"

Michael and Fiona stopped in mid step and turned to look at her, both of them in total shock. Fiona's mouth opened and closed before she shook her head slowly, "I'm…not…"

"I know," Laura beamed. "But when you are, you come back to us okay?"

Fiona's eyes flitted up to Michael's before her gaze came back to Laura. She shifted nervously and shook her head again, "Uh…thanks…but we won't be…"

"Just in case," Laura laughed. "Now go home, get some rest—"

"Leave them alone Laura," David interrupted, sending her a scowl as he regarded the couple who were half way out of the door. "If the nausea lasts for more than a day call me."

Michael nodded with a wide grin as he turned to smile down at Fiona before leading her out of the clinic and into the warm sunshine.

TBC

And before you ask about babies, the answer is no, no matter how many times you ask me…yes I'm looking at _you_ Trudy!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to every one for your reviews, Pm's, favourite story and Author adds. I really do appreciate all of you taking the time to read and review.**

**Thank you to my two very special friends Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this.**

8

Paint fumes wafted through the small apartment to mix with the low thrum of the music that beat a steady rhythm through the air. Dancing around the room, the woman inside hummed to herself as she cradled a baby doll in her arms and admired her handiwork.

The wall was covered in pink and blue teddy bears that she had carefully stencilled in whenever she'd had spare time. It was a beautiful room, a bright sunny nursery for the baby when it came. Excitement filled her as she thought about her child. She was planning on an autumn baby, that way she could enjoy Christmas with her new family. It was going to be perfect.

Looking down at the doll cradled in her arms, Pam smiled when she thought back over the last few days. She hadn't stuck to her plan but it didn't matter. Drugging that hussy's drink had been an on the spot decision, one that had such good results. It deflected the whore away from her beloved Sam, giving them some time together while he was less distracted. He'd given her a smile that just melted her insides and caused her to giggle like a schoolgirl. He had shown her all the right signals and she knew; now more than ever that he was still the man for her. With that two bit whore gone from their lives they could build their family and live happily ever after just like she'd planned.

She took one last look around the small room with a satisfied smile before she turned towards the door and headed back towards the living area, humming to herself as she walked. Moving towards the small couch against the wall she lovingly placed the doll onto it and brushed her fingers over the plastic arm. Her eyes flittered up to her wall of photos, pinned up like a giant sized notice board.

She had over a thousand photos all interlocked with different pins. Lifting a hand she delicately touched a few of her favourites; Sam drinking beer at Carlitos in that adorable bright blue Hawaiian shirt that she loved, Sam reading a newspaper at the mall, Sam carrying his fishing rods…oh how she loved this man. Her eyes landed on the photo that she loved the most but one half of it had that... that _bitch_ in it. Tearing it down she stared at it and walked across to the desk, reaching for the scissors. Blind fury coursed through her when the other woman seemed to taunt her with that look she was giving him.

"I'll show you, _bitch_," she cursed as she threw the photo onto the desk and slammed the point of the scissors down into the picture, stabbing the woman's image until there was nothing left but a gaping hole.

Taking a breath, Pam shook herself and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes before reaching down to pick up what was left of the photograph.

"There, that's better," she smiled as she brought the photo to her lips and kissed Sam's face. "It's just you and me now."

Walking back over to her wall she pinned the vandalised picture back with the others before standing back to admire all of the images displayed before her. She'd taken the first step for him because he was a weak willed man who was being led by that whore's feminine trickeries. Well no more. If the drugs didn't warn her to stay away then there were other things she could do to her, other much more terrifying things.

With that thought in mind, Pam smiled to herself with self satisfaction. She'd chased the older woman she'd seen him with away, that had been so easy. One phone call and she'd turned tail and ran, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Soon, _Fiona _would be gone too and Sam would thank her for saving him. He would be free and he'd be hers, Mrs Pamela Axe…Sam and Pam Axe…she giggled a little when she pictured the Christmas cards she'd have to sign and how adorable it would be. Glancing at her beloved's face once more she kissed her fingers and touched his image.

"Soon my love…"

000

Michael opened the door to the loft and held it open for Fiona as she slowly walked through. He had become incessantly over protective, something that was starting to wear a little thin, but instead of snapping like she normally would, Fiona allowed him to take care of her. Part of her knew that this would all soon be over and they would be back to the status quo. He would be called to numerous meetings with Agent Pearce and eventually be away for weeks at a time. So she smiled instead of sighed and enjoyed having his full attention, no matter how long it may last.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked her when she settled down into his favourite green chair. "Or I could make you some toast?"

Fiona smiled tiredly when he came to crouch down in front of her as she shook her head to both offers.

"I'm fine, Michael," she reassured him as she reached out to stroke his hand with her fingers. "I'm really not hungry."

"David said you should try and eat something," he pressed worriedly when she shook her head again. He nodded silently and watched her for a few small moments before squeezing her hand and standing back to his feet.

"Thank you," she told him before he could turn away. When he looked down at her questioningly she offered him a grateful smile and laid her head back against the chair. "For being here with me."

Her words brought a sudden wave of emotion, flooding his body with feelings he couldn't deny. The last few hours had clarified everything, categorising his thoughts into one very clear fact; she was _the_ one. He didn't know when or how it happened, but somewhere along the line she had become his life.

He opened his mouth to tell her he would always be there for her but the words seemed so insignificant to the feelings she evoked in him. Instead he locked eyes with hers and smiled down at her, conveying everything into his gaze and hoping she would know he meant it.

Whatever she saw in his eyes was enough for her because she reached out her hand to his, using him as leverage to pull herself upwards until she was standing before him. Stepping closer she moulded herself against his body and wrapped her arms around his torso, tucking her head beneath his chin. Her eyes closed as she savoured everything about him and this moment when he settled against her, pulling her tighter into his body.

"I'm sorry for making you miss your meeting," she whispered against him, closing her eyes against the intense feeling of vulnerability that had embedded itself inside her. It was irrational and she knew she had to move on from it but she felt raw and exposed and no longer in control of her emotions. She couldn't remember anything; her memories were hiding in the vast reaches of her mind and she didn't want to admit it, but she was scared.

"I don't care about the meeting, Fi," Michael told her, his voice muffled in her hair. "I wanted to stay with you last night."

Lifting her head up she sighed, guilt weighing heavily on her mind. "You've waited a long time to get your job back Michael…I don't want to be the one responsible for blowing your chances."

"If my chances are blown Fi, it won't be because of you," he told her as he dropped a kiss onto her forehead before wrapping his arms around her once more. "I chose to ignore her calls. My choice…"

Fiona closed her eyes briefly and leaned into his touch. She wanted him to tell her that she wasn't any different now that her confidence had been rocked, shattering the very part of her that had distinguished her personality from anyone else's along with the sparks of rebelliousness that kept her grounded. She had always been such an independent woman.

Opening her eyes, she found herself locked in his gaze and she knew he could see right through to her fears. Time slowed as they unhurriedly moved closer, their lips seeking to erase the last twenty four hours. Michael watched her eyes flutter closed as his lips grazed hers, kissing her with every ounce of love he possessed.

Her hand slid up his chest to his neck as she opened her mouth to him, giving him everything. He moved closer, his kisses becoming almost desperate as he pulled her against his body. He needed to feel every inch of her, just to prove to himself that she was here and safe beside him, but when she reached up behind him to pull his head down forcefully, he knew he was lost in her forever.

She groaned softly when his fingers traced the small of her back and sank further into him. Standing on tiptoe, she edged closer, her desperate need to cover his body with her own overpowering every other thought in her mind. They both needed this.

Opening his mouth, Michael deepened their kiss and took everything she offered with more than willing acceptance, only to give her himself in return. Fiona's arms wound around him, pulling him in closer to her body as they sought to take everything the other offered, their lovemaking shattering the last few hours into dust.

"Michael," she gasped against his lips, pulling away briefly to catch her breath before he pulled her back to him again. Every thought seemed to scatter into the swirling mists of passion, rendering her powerless.

Bending down, Michael lifted her effortlessly into his arms and carried her over to the bed where they sank down into the mattress. She gasped when he caught her with another kiss before pulling away to loom above her.

"Fiona," he whispered her name as he gazed down into her eyes with heated desire. No words were spoken as his hands slid lower, unbuttoning her jeans to push them down her hips and away from her body.

Lifting his head, he gazed down into her flushed face in wonderment. He loved her completely, something that no longer scared him as it once had. With a wide smile, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto her lips before lifting himself up from her to sit on the edge of the bed to start taking off his shoes.

"Michael," she groaned in frustration when he left her body. Sitting up, she crawled towards him, embracing him from behind to attack his neck with carnal kisses. Pulling his body around, she found his mouth with her own, plunging her tongue into his depths causing a deep groan to come from somewhere deep inside this throat. Throwing the shoe in his hand aside, he caught her in his arms and allowed her to push him back onto the bed…

000

Michael sighed with contentment when he poured hot water into one of Fiona's tea cups. He could never understand how she made him feel completely sated as if his entire life force had sparked to life and then just simply melted away. Even though she was still exhausted and her body was still battling for control over the toxins in her system, she was still the most powerful woman he'd ever known.

The shower running soothed his senses and a welcoming sound that echoed around the loft. She had brought life into him and made this near empty room their home. He didn't think he could ever live without her again.

The noise from the gate opening downstairs pulled him out of his revere as he retrieved his gun from the kitchen drawer. Drawing his weapon he moved slowly towards the door while keeping his ear open, listening to the shower.

The knock that followed brought his attention to the fore as he unlocked the door and flung it open, cocking his weapon menacingly to whoever was on the other side.

"Michael…" Agent Pearce held her hands in the air as her eyes darted back and forth between Michael and the gun trained at her head. She eyed him, her gaze travelling from his face to his bare chest, then down to his jeans and bare feet. Swallowing hard she shook herself out of her discomfort and hissed through her teeth. "What the HELL is going on…"

Michael let out the breath he'd been holding and lowered the gun without an apology as he stepped back to allow her to enter.

"Well?" She asked quickly looking from the gun and back to him as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes scanned around the loft to fall on the unmade bed that had obviously been used for something other than sleeping. "I've been calling you for hours but your phone is switched off…I don't appreciate _people_ who waste my time."

Michael shook his head and sighed heavily before glancing towards the bathroom when a towel clad Fiona emerged pointing a gun at Agent Pearce, swaying slightly and trying her hardest to hide it. Turning quickly he moved swiftly towards her and took the gun from her hand before sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever he's told you, it's not his fault," Fiona's voice echoed throughout the loft as she closed her eyes until the sudden wave of nausea eased away. Taking a breath she opened her eyes again and met Michael's anxious gaze. "I'm okay…"

"You're not," he challenged softly. "And don't try telling me you're fine again…that line doesn't work on me, remember?"

Fiona shook her head slowly and tried to smile but she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep the room from spinning around her. Her memories eluded her and her body rebelled, but she was determined to fight it, no matter how many times Michael protested. With an act of defiance she shook off his concern and pulled herself out of his embrace but her legs refused to work.

"I need to sit down," Fiona's voice sounded foreign to her own ears as she gripped Michael's arm to keep herself upright. "I…"

"It's okay," Michael told her, holding onto her so that she couldn't fall as he guided her back towards the chair and helped her to sit down.

"Is she okay?" Agent Pearce asked worriedly when she watched as Michael threw their two guns onto the bed before he squatted down in front of Fiona.

"She'll be fine," Michael spoke quickly without taking his eyes off of the woman before him.

"Michael," Fiona scolded tiredly, squeezing his hand before laying her head back against the headrest. Lifting her eyes to the woman who was watching them she shook her head and waved her free hand nonchalantly. "It's nothing…"

"Nothing?" Michael snapped, sighing heavily as he withdrew his hand from hers and sat on the edge of the bed. "You could have died Fi—"

"_Michael!_" Fiona eyed Agent Pearce suspiciously before turning to him again, lowering her voice as she spoke. "Can we not do this now?"

"No, Fi…it could have been a lot worse…she could have killed you with the amount of Rohypnol in your system."

"Rohypnol?" Pearce spoke quietly as she stepped towards them slowly. "Wait…you were drugged? Did you call the police?"

"And tell them _what_?" Fiona snapped, her eyes blazing as she looked from Agent Pearce then back to Michael again. "You _know_ we can't involve them Michael…"

Reaching out, he rested his hand on her shoulder and rubbed his fingers over her skin. He knew she was right. The police would ask too many questions and bring unwanted attention to both of them.

"We can handle it," Michael nodded, directing his words at Pearce but his gaze firmly locked with Fiona's.

"Look, I can help you," Agent Pearce implored as she noticed the dark circles beneath Fiona's eyes. "At least tell me what happened."

Fiona eyed her with obvious suspicion. This woman had stormed into their lives after Max had died, making one demand after another. She had given her no reason to trust her, even when she greeted her with a genuine smile before taking Michael and Jesse off with her to lord knows where. All this woman seemed to do was cause havoc whenever she called.

"I don't remember," Fiona shook her head, even though her memories were filtering back in tiny bits and pieces. Shuffling forward in her seat she looked down at her towel. "I need to get dressed."

"You need to sleep," Michael corrected as he kept a firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her seated. "We both do."

"Look," Pearce sighed heavily when she Fiona shot her a furious glance before dropping her eyes back to her hands in her lap. "If something happened to you…if you were…attacked—"

"Attacked?" Fiona huffed. _"Please!"_

Michael shook his head and couldn't help but smile at the spark of fire returning to the woman he loved. Fiona wasn't a meek woman, and there was no way she would ever let anyone take her down, not without a fight. He could feel the atmosphere shift in the room when Agent Pearce fixed the two of them with a steely gaze.

"I appreciate your concern, _Agent Pearce_," Fiona started, her voice dropping into sarcasm as she eyed the other woman with barely contained disapproval. "Believe me, as soon as this damn drug is out of my system I am going to find whoever did this to me and remove the problem...now if you're here to talk to Michael then I suggest you arrange another time because he was sitting by my bed all last night and he's exhausted."

"What?" Agent Pearce asked incredulously as the legendary Fiona Glenanne lived up to her reputation and fixed her with her deadly gaze. "You're throwing me out?"

"Well if you put it that way," Fiona nodded as she pushed Michael's hand away to stand shakily to her feet. "Then yes, I am throwing you out!"

Agent Pearce looked towards Michael for support but he was just as surprised as she was. His mouth opened and closed as he looked from one woman to the other looking as if he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

Stepping forward he put his hand on Fiona's shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Fi—"

Fiona turned her fierce gaze onto him and glared at him with fiery eyes. _"What?"_

"She's only concerned—"

"Oh look, you're siding with her," Fiona hissed as she threw his hand off of her shoulder. "Why am I _not _surprised?"

Michael gaped at her and for a few moments was struck dumb. His eyes flittered between Fiona and Agent Pearce like a deer caught in headlights before he raised his hands in defeat.

"Uh…" The other woman in the room could already feel the tension building and suddenly felt like she was in the middle of a simmering volcano. "Look…you two obviously need to resolve some issues, so I'll just…leave…Michael," she caught his eyes and shot him a look of sympathy before she backed up towards the door. "First thing tomorrow morning, meet me at Carlitos and bring your Navy seal friend. I may have a job for him."

"A job. For Sam?" Michael asked, obviously confused. "After the last mission that almost got him killed?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," she told him quickly as she opened the door to look behind him at Fiona who was looking paler by the second and nodded. "Miss Glenanne."

Fiona glared at her and suddenly felt all the fight leave her body as she sank back down into the chair feeling utterly drained. She closed her eyes when she heard the click of the door closing and waited for Michael to issue his usual spiel when it came to _that_ woman, but instead the expected tirade never came.

His hand slid over her fingers and she opened her eyes to see the humour etched in his. Squeezing her hand, he stood up and pulled her up with him, a wide grin gracing his face as he bent to kiss her.

Leaning away from him for a moment Fiona looked up at him in confusion and shook her head. "You're not mad that I threw your CIA _friend_ out?"

"Mad?" he laughed, shaking his head as his arms slipped around her shoulders. "You were pretty scary back there!"

Stepping close to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her head against his chest. "Well she shouldn't come into our home and piss me off," she whispered with a soft smile. Leaning back, her eyes scanned his tired face and suddenly memories from the night before flooded back into her mind like a patchwork of images that only made her feelings for him deepen. Taking his hand she stepped out of his embrace and led him towards the bed, sitting him down. She could see the exhaustion enveloping his tired body, even though he was trying so hard to mask it, and was overcome with a powerful need to take care of him.

Giving him a gentle nudge, she pushed him so he was lying on the bed, his eyes closing almost immediately. She smiled down at him as she peeled the towel from her own weary body and joined him in their warm cocoon, shutting out everything that existed beyond their embrace. Reaching down she pulled the sheet up and over their entwined bodies and slipped her fingers down his chest and slowly gravitated lower to draw soothing circles over his stomach.

He sighed softly when he inclined his head to press a soft kiss into her hair as his hand came up to hers on his stomach, stilling her movements.

"Sleep," he muttered quietly, even as the pull of exhaustion was tugging him under. Tightening his hold on her, he kissed her again and sighed in contentment until tiredness finally claimed him.

Fiona felt his breathing deepen and smiled as she opened her eyes to watch him. He was such a beautiful man. She could never understand this connection between them, but she knew their bond was deeper than anything she'd ever felt before, with anyone. Everything they'd been through over the last few years seemed to culminate into this one moment, bringing clarity along with it. Her eyes scanned his sleeping face and she reached up to trace the tips of her fingers over his lips before lowering them back to his chest.

Closing her eyes, she smiled with satisfaction and laid her head against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear, and felt herself drifting towards the chasm of sleep.

000

Sam rubbed his eyes when the incessant hammering roused him from the dream he was having. Looking around him in confusion he tried to see where the banging was coming from but there were no obvious signs. Maybe he'd imagined it, he mused as he laid his head back down onto the couch and closed his eyes again. But the banging started again.

Grabbing his gun he sat up quickly and looked towards the window and the net curtain billowing in the breeze. He could have sworn he's closed it when he got back to Madeline's this morning. Standing up he moved towards the window and cautiously pulled the net aside and almost dropped to his knees in shock. There, propped up against his window was a large horse shoe shaped wreath in white Lillie's.

"_Holy crap_," he gasped as his hand flew to his mouth before yanking the note that was attached to the wreath.

'_The next one will be decorating the deceiving whore's grave my love._

_Until then, be brave. We'll be together soon…'_

Stepping away from the offending object, Sam backed up towards door and yanked it open, calling Madeline's name as he walked into the main house.

She came out of the kitchen, a cigarette dangling from her mouth all the colour drained from her face.

"Sam?" she asked, her voice sounding like a lost child as she spoke. Lifting her hand she held up a pile of photos and shoved them towards him, wanting to rid them from her sight. "They were on the table when I came back from the store…Sam…look at Fiona…look what someone has done to Fiona…"

Sam took the photos from her trembling fingers and cast a reluctant glance down at the offending snapshots in his hands. He swallowed hard when he fanned the photos between his fingers, looking down at them in disgust. Every single picture of Fiona had the eyes gouged out and derogatory words scrawled over what remained of her image.

"I gotta call Mike," he told her quickly, shoving the photos back at her as he reached for her phone and pressed in the number he knew so well. When the call went right to voice mail he cursed under his breath and looked down at the phone before trying again. "Dammit Mikey," he growled when the same thing happened again.

"Sam?" Madeline asked worriedly when she put another cigarette to her lips and lit it. "Did you speak to Michael?"

Shaking his head, Sam ran back into the garage before tossing a look over his shoulder. "Pack a bag Maddie, we're heading to Mike and Fi's…"

"But—"

"Just do it, Maddie. She's been in here," he snapped, cutting her off before she could protest as he disappeared into the guest room garage.

Madeline stood frozen on the spot for a few moments before she looked down at the images in her hand. Her breath caught in her throat as she threw them onto the floor and rushed towards her room, for once not wanting to argue.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As always, thank you all for your reviews. If I haven't had time to answer personally yet then bear with me, RL is chaotic at the moment.**

**Huge thanks to two of the nicest people ever, my friends Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading through sections of this for me**

9

Sunlight streamed through windows, bathing the two occupants in the bed. Turning onto his side to face her, Michael watched Fiona as she slept. There had been so many changes in her since he'd first met her. Her eyes had always held such vibrancy and her smile as beautiful as it was deadly. All those years they had been apart. And in all that time he had tried to forget her and push her to the back of his mind, but instead of banishing her from his heart his love for her had only deepened with their separation.

Reaching out a finger he traced her tanned shoulder and marvelled once again at the softness of her skin. So many times after he'd left her in Ireland he had woken from a restless sleep and automatically reached across the bed for her. The ache in his heart steadily grew worse and he'd missed her more than any words could describe.

Smiling, he dipped his head to place a soft kiss into her hair before moving away slightly so he could watch her sleeping. A few years ago, being so connected to another human being would have scared him, but instead of instigating fear like he had once suspected, this beautiful woman beside him had breathed new life into him.

Leaning closer towards her again he watched her eyes slowly flutter open as he placed a soft kiss on her nose, and then moved away just enough to look into her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered with a smile.

"Mmm," she smiled lazily as she snuggled in closer to his body. "What time is it?"

Shifting slightly he lifted himself up on one elbow and leaned across her body to retrieve his watch that laid face up on the bedside table. Picking it up he squinted as he tried to focus and groaned when he realised they had slept for over seven hours.

"A little after eight," he whispered as he threw the watch back onto the cabinet and laid back down beside her with a groan. "I don't feel like getting up."

"Then why are you awake?" she asked him softly while she peppered tiny kisses over his stubbled chin.

"Pearce," he mumbled, his voice muffled into her shoulder.

"Michael," Fiona sighed causing him to lift his head and look across at her. "You certainly know how to kill the mood!"

Lifting himself up on one elbow he loomed above her and grinned when he saw her break into a smile. "It's not like I _want _to go."

"I know," she told him as she lazily looped her arms around his neck to pull him down to her so she could kiss him.

A sudden banging on the door broke them apart causing them to scramble to opposite sides of the bed, searching for their discarded guns from the night before.

"MIKE…OPEN UP," Sam yelled from the other side of the door as he banged again. "_MIKE!"_

Fiona and Michael froze in mid gun search and eyed each other quickly before breaking out into muted laughter. Fiona looked down at her naked state and reached down for the discarded towel she had dropped on the floor a few hours before and wrapped herself up in it before hurrying off towards the bathroom.

Michael watched her leave before he checked his own naked form and grabbed the jeans he'd been wearing. He had only a few moments of wondering how he had manage to lose them while he slept when Sam banged again, followed by his mother's incessant yelling.

Pulling on his jeans he fastened the buttons before heading towards the door and pulling it open. Any remarks about decency were suddenly forgotten when his mother and Sam piled through the door in a plume of smoke.

"Uh…come in…" Michael sighed as he closed the door behind them. "You _do_ know what time it is?"

"Where's Fiona?" Madeline asked urgently, looking around the loft with worried eyes.

"Mom, she's fine," Michael stepped towards her and placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened, Mikey," Sam groaned while he rummaged through the fridge to pull out a beer. "That frickin psycho was in the house…"

"Wait…what?" Michael held his hands firmly on his mother's shoulders as he looked from her to Sam in sudden confusion. "How…?"

Madeline moved away from her son and pulled some photographs out of her bag with shaking hands and handed them to him. "I found these on the table…they were there when I came back from the store."

Sam lifted his beer to his lips and took a long gulp before running the cool glass over his forehead. "There's something else Mike," Sam told him as he looked behind his friend to see Fiona emerge from the back of the loft brushing her hair. "She threatened Fi."

Fiona heard her name and came to stand beside Michael as she eyed Sam and Madeline suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Honey, something happened," Madeline told her gently as she brought her cigarette to her lips with trembling fingers and took a long drag before blowing a plume of smoke into the air.

"Okay," Fiona nodded looking from Madeline to Sam as she waited for an explanation. "So anyone want to tell me?"

Michael's eyes dropped down the photos in his hand and gasped in a breath as he looked at them one by one. "Fi."

She turned to him ready to ask him if he knew what was going on but her words died on her lips when she saw his face pale.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly as she reached out to lay her hand on his arm. "Michael?"

He turned to her and handed the photos to Sam before he placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing his thumb over her skin. "She was in my mom's house…"

Fiona's eyes snapped to Madeline's and she pulled away from him to reach out towards the other woman in the room.

"Did she touch you? Did she—"

"No…I'm fine honey," Madeline told her shakily. "But, she was in the house, walking around doing god knows what…"

"And she was in my room," Sam's voice broke through the tension, causing everyone else to look at him. "While _I _was in it…"

"WHAT?" Michael shook his head and groaned with frustration. "You didn't mention that."

"I'm telling you now," Sam sighed heavily and looked down at his beer as he tried to think how to say the words he needed to say. Taking a breath he regarded his friend apprehensively before he spoke. "She left a wreath propped up against the window and…" he fished a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Michael, "this."

Michael looked down at the paper dubiously before unfolding it to read the scrawl with disgust. "It's time to end this."

"Well it's about time Michael," Fiona grinned as she rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Does this mean I get to blow something up?"

"No," Michael told her calmly, "I need you to stay here with my mom while Sam and I go to meet Agent Pearce."

Fiona was ready to explode into reasons why she shouldn't be left behind but the moment he mentioned his mother, she knew he had won the argument. Sighing heavily she reluctantly nodded and fixed him with a warning glare. "But when you and Sam go to take this _woman _down_, I_ am _going_ to be there."

"Deal," he agreed as he squeezed her hand in his before stepping away. "I need to get dressed."

"Wait…Pearce?" Sam asked in confusion, raising his voice to Michael's retreating form. "Since when have I been a member of your little CIA merry band?"

"I'm surprised Michael didn't tell you," Fiona grinned, enjoying the confusion in Sam's eyes. "It seems _Agent Pearce_ likes you!"

"Oh yeah…about as much as she likes you!" he retorted, sniggering behind his beer.

"Oh, I _know _she doesn't like me," Fiona beamed as she made her way behind him to fill the kettle with water. "I threw her out yesterday, so…you're her new _go to_ guy…"

"I doubt it—"

"Would you two just stop!" Madeline's voice broke into their banter with a whine. "Some nut has been in my house…_MY_ _HOUSE_…" she threw her hand with the lit cigarette in the air to billow smoke around her, "she's threatened to hurt you Fi, and all you can do is make jokes?"

"Madeline—"

"No Fiona," Madeline snapped, cutting off the younger woman's words. "You could have died. We almost lost you…do you know how devastating that would be not only to us, but to Michael?" Moving closer she lowered her voice, "He loves you…we all love you, so don't think this is nothing…"

"Look, Madeline," Fiona started as she regarded the older woman fondly. "I am not going to let this woman ruin everything we have, okay…she was in your house, she's been poking around things that don't concern her so yeah, I'm a little…_mad_…but I won't ever treat this as nothing."

Madeline digested her words silently before looking down at the cigarette between her fingers. "I left the house in such a hurry I forgot my spare pack."

"And that's why you're cranky," Sam grinned, earning him an aggravated stare from both women. Taking a step backwards he held his hands up in mock surrender and prayed for Michael to hurry up in the shower.

"Well, you'll be staying here with us tonight," Fiona turned to Madeline and held her hand up to silence her. "Do you think for one second that we would let you go back to your house before this is over?"

"I can't stay here," Madeline protested. "Where will I sleep for a start? I don't have any clothes, I'm out of cigarettes—"

"You can take our bed, we'll sleep upstairs," Fiona told her in a tone that left no room for argument. "When the boys have gone to their meeting, we'll go back to the house. You can pack a bag and grab whatever you need. But you are NOT staying there."

Michael came back into the living area wearing his dark grey suit with the shirt collar up and slipping a black tie around his neck when his hands stilled. Sam shook his head as a warning not to speak and motioned to the two women who were stood staring each other down.

"Michael, please tell you mother she's staying here with us until this is all over," Fiona told him without taking her eyes off of the other woman in the room.

"I do not need a baby sitter," Madeline scowled. "I have a shot gun in the back room; I'll just keep it with me."

"And do what with it exactly?" Fiona asked with a heavy sigh as she stepped closer towards her. "Say you get a shot off at her, could you live with the guilt of knowing you've killed another living person? Because it isn't a good feeling Madeline, it's hell…"

"I…" Madeline's voice lowered and she shook her head in defeat. Her eyes drifted up to her son who was looking at her with something akin to sympathy, but even he indicated that he thought Fiona was right.

"The woman is dangerous….She drugged me and I didn't have a clue…what do you think she would do to you?" Lowering her voice Fiona stepped closer and reached out to touch the older woman's arm before dropping her hand again. Swallowing heavily she glanced up at the two men in the room uncomfortably before her eyes met Madeline's again. "I…I can't lose you Madeline."

Madeline's eyes snapped up to Fiona's with sudden understanding. Fiona had always treated her with such care and she had no idea that the love she felt for the younger woman was returned. Stepping closer she patted Fiona's cheek affectionately before reaching down for her hand.

"Okay, I'll stay here with both of you."

"Thank you," Fiona nodded thankfully as she stepped away from her to turn towards her boyfriend with a triumphant smile. His gaze melted into hers when her hands slid up his shirt clad chest until she reached up and proceeded to fix his tie. "You know Pearce is going to be pissed don't you?"

"I know," he moved his head to the side so that she could adjust his collar before she fixed his tie in place. "But she'll get over it."

"I'll pick up something for dinner when we get back from your mom's," Fiona told him as she smoothed her hands over the lapels of his suit jacket and fastened the buttons one by one until she reached the last one. "After this is over we're going out to dinner at the Forge."

"Okay," he told her with a fond smile.

"_I'll_ book the table _this_ time," she warned. "And you'd _better_ be here!"

"I will be."

Madeline couldn't help the smile that formed on her face when she saw her son and his girlfriend interact. She had never seen them act so…domesticated. Glancing towards Sam she frowned at him when he was averting his eyes and trying to hide the grin on his face. When she looked back towards the couple she realised why. The two of them were wrapped tightly in each other's arms, something that was another new development for them. In all the years they had been together, Madeline had never seen them display so much affection for each other.

"I have to go," Michael sighed as he released her to plant a soft kiss onto her forehead. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," she kept her voice low when she reached up to frame his face in her hands. "I'll see you when you get back."

Michael nodded silently and stepped back from her, motioning for Sam to join him. They had both reached the loft door when Fiona stopped them.

"Don't drink anything while you're there," she warned. "And Sam…"

He turned towards her unable to hide the wide grin on his face as he looked at her expectantly.

"Try and stay out of trouble!"

"You too sister," he nodded affectionately before he followed Michael out of the door.

Fiona watched the closed door for a few moments before she shook herself and turned back towards Madeline who was rummaging through her handbag for her elusive cigarette box. Her eyes drifted towards the discarded photographs that were still on the breakfast bar and walked towards them curiously. Reaching down she picked the top one up and regarded it with muted disgust before throwing it back down with the others.

"Are you ready to go and pick up your things?" She asked quickly as she moved towards her bedside table and pulled her SIG out from under the lingerie she kept in there. Pulling out the clip she checked how many rounds she had before snapping it back into place. Grabbing her bag she threw the gun inside.

Madeline watched her worriedly and nodded her head in silence. Part of her was apprehensive about returning to her house where some stranger had violated her personal space. She couldn't explain it bet she was a little nervous. That house had already seen so much violence over the years, and the last thing she wanted was to experience any more fear. Swallowing hard she placed the strap of her bag over her shoulder and lifted her head high.

"It's going to be okay, Madeline," Fiona reassured her as if reading her mind. "We'll go in and get the things you need and come straight out again."

"Okay honey," Madeline nodded shakily. "Quick in and out…I can do that."

"Come on," Fiona smiled as she grabbed her car keys and headed towards the door, ushering Madeline through into the sunshine. "We'll head out to the store on the way back."

000

Sam fiddled with the label on his beer bottle while they waited for Agent Pearce to make her appearance. Everything about this whole situation had him on edge and he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

"Relax Sam," Michael told him quietly, stirring the ice in his glass. He had ordered iced tea just like always but the drink remained in front of him untouched. "As soon as we're done here we're going to pay your stalker a visit."

"Mikey did Pearce give you any idea what this is all about?"

"No…just to meet her here today at—"

"Michael," Agent Pearce's voice echoed behind them when she came towards the table and sat down and nodded towards Sam. "Mr Axe."

"Well we're here," Sam told her as he lifted the bottle to his lips before remembering not to drink it. Slamming it back onto the table with a heavy sigh he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "So what's this job you told Mike about?"

Agent Pearce looked around her and shuffled a little closer towards Sam and lowered her voice. "Langley asked me to approach you on a somewhat delicate matter."

"Delicate?" Michael asked curiously as he leant on the table, pushing his iced tea into the middle. "How delicate?"

"Secret files were stolen from a government aide in Washington and now the CIA wants them back."

"Don't you guys have your own agents to do this?" Sam asked suspiciously as he glanced up at Michael who was looking as confused as he was.

"We do, but Langley was looking for a two man team to go in, get the files and get out again," Pearce told him quietly.

"So he asked for Sam?" Michael asked with frustration when he caught his friend's gaze. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, I think it was more of a peace offering," she looked from Michael to Sam before back to Michael again.

"Me and Fi have been right by Mike's side for the last four years of his burn notice and now suddenly the big boys at the CIA want to know us…"

"After the last mission you did for us I think Langley felt a little guilty." Pearce lowered her voice as she leaned in closer towards him. "I suggested Michael and you."

"You still haven't answered my question," Sam told her as he sat back in his chair. "Why now?"

"As I said, after your last mission—"

"Where Sam almost got killed," Michael interrupted.

"Look, take a look at the file," she told Sam candidly, pushing the file in Michael's direction. "Then get back to me when you decide if you want to work with Westen and I'll organise the rest."

"That's it?" Sam asked in surprise. "No fanfare, no marching band?"

"That's as good as it gets," she told him, pushing her chair back and standing up. Slipping her sunglasses over her eyes she nodded to both of them before stepping away. "I'll be waiting for your call…oh…" she directed her attention towards Michael and fixed him with her steady gaze. "Give my regards to Miss Glenanne."

Both men watched her retreating form before looking back at each other in surprise.

"So," Sam shook his head and grinned as he traced his finger down the length of the beer bottle. "Your agency buddies want my help…I didn't see that one comin'."

Picking up the file Michael pushed his chair back and stood up. "We should go."

Sam nodded as he looked down at his untouched beer with regret. "I hate to leave a beer untouched…it's a travesty Mikey…I'm telling ya, things are gonna hit the fan…"

Michael shook his head and smiled to himself when he left the table, leaving Sam to trail behind him while looking longingly at his discarded beer.

000

Fiona kept Madeline behind her when she pushed the front door open with her gun drawn. Putting her finger to her lips she indicated to Madeline to keep tightly behind her until they could be sure the house was empty.

"Oh for goodness sake Fiona," Madeline sighed impatiently as she pushed passed the younger woman to barrage into the kitchen to pull open the cupboard containing her cigarettes. "Anyone would think _I_ was the one with the stalker!"

"Madeline," Fiona hissed as she followed the older woman and looked around her when she went into the kitchen towards her. "What part of _stay behind me _didn't you understand?"

"Oh stop your whining honey," Madeline huffed as she stuffed the cigarettes into her bag. "Just hold your horses and let me get my stuff so we can get out of here."

"Okay, well hurry up so we can leave," Fiona told her impatiently. Her eyes scanned the room and she still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had crept over her ever since she had pulled up outside the house. Her senses were on edge and her finger twitched on the trigger of her SIG.

"Okay, you go into the garage and pack Sam a bag and I'll get my stuff," Madeline told her quickly as she hurried off into her bedroom. Fiona shook her head and did a double take for a second…Sam…she'd totally forgotten that Sam had been staying here while Elsa was away. Crap…that made sleeping arrangements in the loft a lot more challenging. She was just going to yell out to Madeline that they would go into the garage together when Madeline let out a bellowed scream.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you as always for all of your reviews, PM's and favourite author/story adds. I am extremely thankful to everyone who has taken the time to read and review.**

**As requested by a few people this chapter has another couch scene. I hope you all like this scene as much as the last one.**

**Thank you as always to Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this for me.**

10

Fiona hurtled towards Madeline's bedroom when she heard the scream pierce the air. Her heart was thundering in her chest and the pure adrenalin pumped through her body, causing her to slam her shoulder into the closed door. Her shoulder rammed against the wooden obstacle flinging it open and startling the woman who was trying to climb out of the broken window. Fiona's gun flew out of her hand with the impact and she didn't even register where it landed as she acted on instinct.

"MADELINE!" Fiona yelled, stopping for a split second by Madeline's prone body before she rushed forward and grabbed hold of the intruder's dark vest, yanking her back into the room to land a fist against her nose. A loud crack filled the air when the bones shattered, spurring Fiona onwards to deliver another powerful blow to the stalkers head.

The woman cried out and flung out her arms, catching Fiona's chin to propel her backwards against the bedroom wall. Fury raced through Fiona's body as she launched herself towards her attacker who was already half way out of the window and grabbed hold of any part of her clothing she could grip. Her fingers were slipping against the fabric when tiny shards of glass sliced into her skin causing blood to seep out of the wounds.

"_BITCH…"_ the woman growled when she suddenly turned her head to glare at Fiona with cold, psychotic eyes. Her hand shot out and struck Fiona's arm, slicing a jagged glass edge into her bare skin. _"HE'S MINE!"_

"NEVER…" Fiona yelled as she tightened her hold even though her fingers were slipping in her own blood. "_YOU crazy BITCH…"_

Madeline's sudden groan distracted Fiona for a brief second but it was enough for the attacker to kick out, forcing Fiona to tumble backwards to crack her head against the wall. Stars appeared before her eyes and she squeezed them closed briefly to try and erase the thudding in her head, but it didn't erase the pain. Glancing up towards the window she caught sight of the woman's foot disappearing and groaned with frustration.

"Fi…" Madeline's voice sounded lost and fragile when she tried to sit up but couldn't seem to move.

"Stay still," Fiona told her worriedly when she crawled over towards her to leave a trail of blood droplets all over the floor. Her fingers stung when she wiped the blood on her white vest and she cursed herself for letting their crazy stalker escape but Madeline's soft groan brought her back to her senses.

"What happened?" Madeline asked in confusion as she snagged Fiona's arm and pulled herself upwards to sit with her back against the bed.

"She was in here," Fiona tried to keep her voice even when she spoke but anger seeped into her words. "She got away…Damn woman kicked me…"

"Oh god, Fi…you're bleeding…" Madeline gasped when she reached out to grab hold of Fiona's arm to inspect the tiny cuts all over her hands and fingers. Her eyes drifted over the bloody trails until they came to rest on the long jagged wound on her upper arm. "What the hell did she do to you?"

Fiona pulled her arm out of Madeline's grasp and lifted her hands to inspect her fingers. "These… they're nothing…just flesh wounds."

"_Flesh wounds_! Honey, you need stitches—"

"Yeah, so do you," Fiona told her quietly when she noticed the cut on the older woman's head. Shifting onto her knees she gingerly parted Madeline's blonde hair with her fingers and sat back onto her heels. "It's not deep, but whatever she hit you with did some damage."

"I don't remember…it happened so fast—"

Fiona leaned against her shoulder and smoothed her hand over Madeline's arm, ignoring the stinging in her fingers. "It's okay. She took both of us by surprise."

"I need a cigarette," Madeline's voice shook as she spoke. Wrapping her fingers around Fiona's uninjured forearm she used her as leverage to pull herself upwards. "Help me up."

"You know, smoking's bad for you," Fiona scolded as she got to her feet and helped the older woman up.

"Yeah, well so are crazy women by the looks of you, sweetheart!"

Fiona couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips when she threaded her arm through Madeline's and slowly walked her out of the bedroom. "I did manage to hit her a few times if it's any conciliation."

"You did?" Madeline turned to her and beamed a smile before squinting through the flash of pain behind her eyes. "I hope you got her good."

"Oh yeah," Fiona grinned. "I broke the bitch's nose."

"Yeah?" Madeline asked, her voice rising with pride. "That's my girl."

000

Michael lifted the binoculars to his eyes and looked through them from where he was seated in the charger and surveyed their surroundings.

"Are you sure this is the house, Sam?" he asked as he lowered them and sat back in the seat.

"Yeah, this is the place Mikey. The cute little waitress I spoke to wrote the address down on this napkin," Sam told him with a wide grin as he pulled the folded napkin out of his pocket to show his friend. "Pam Taylot definitely lives here."

Michael looked down at the napkin and back up to his friend, shaking his head incredulously when he saw the perfect outline of lips on the white tissue. "Is that lipstick Sam? And her phone number?"

"Hey, when you've got it brother!" Sam grinned smugly. "Come on, I'm faithful to Elsa, but you know how it is when temptation gets ya?"

Michael fixed him with a confused gaze and shook his head emphatically. "No."

"What…never?"

"No."

"Seriously? Oh boy brother, you got it bad my friend," Sam shook his head and cleared his throat when he refolded the napkin and put it back in his pocket. "Like I was saying, Layla wrote it all down…and for the record, I wasn't tempted either."

"Well, it's not the average home of a stalker. I expected some run down shack. " Michael mused as he looked around at the quiet suburban street keeping his eyes on their surroundings. "And, I'm glad to hear it Sam."

Both men slipped into a comfortable silence as they kept their vigil on the stalkers house, passing the binoculars back and forth.

"We're looking for a woman who's immaculate from what I remember," Sam told him, scanning the house for any movement. "She didn't look like a nut job, she looked…normal…"

"Yeah, well what's normal Sam? She's smart enough to—" His voice trailed off when the cell phone on the dash board began to vibrate. Reaching out for it he looked down at the screen and felt a small amount of relief wash over him when he saw Fiona's name on the screen.

"Hey Fi…" he greeted cheerily until he heard another woman's voice at the other end. "Wait…mom, slow down…"

Sam's eyes shot to his friend who was already passing him the binoculars and starting the car. He strained to hear what Madeline was saying and already his mind was jumping to all kinds of conclusions. Shifting forward in his seat he tried to get Michael's attention for any indication on what had happened, but Michael held up his hand, silencing his words as he spoke into the phone.

"Are you both okay? Is Fiona…no, stay where you are, we're on our way."

Closing off the phone he threw it onto the dash and backed up the charger, the tyres squealing with protest before Michael sped out of the street with speed.

"What happened?" Sam asked worriedly. "Mike?"

"She was at my mom's house, Sam. She was in there when they arrived…"

"Mike, why was your mom calling from Fi's phone?" Sam asked urgently when he saw Michael's jaw twitch with worry. "Is she…?"

"I don't know," Michael shook his head and yelled at other motorists to get out of the way while he dodged in and out of the traffic.

"Calm down brother," Sam hissed when he clung to the edges of his seat. "I don't want to wind up in the back seat of someone else's car!"

000

Fiona was holding her hands under the tap when Michael and Sam charged through the back door, guns drawn.

"Oh look, the cavalry's arrived," Madeline scoffed as she limped over towards Fiona and handed her another towel. "Here you go honey, try this one."

Fiona took the towel gratefully and lifted her eyes towards Michael when he came over towards her and pulled her hand out from under the water.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice catching when he saw all the cuts over her hands. Turning her arm upwards he gasped in a breath when he saw the temporary band aid stitches that she'd placed over the jagged cut on her forearm. "Fi…"

"I'm fine," she told him softly as her eyes lifted to meet his gaze, anger flaring as she spoke. "I had her Michael, I had her right there but she—"

"It doesn't matter," he told her quickly as he reached over to turn off the tap and wrap the clean towel around her hands before leading her towards the table. Taking care, he sat her down and moved to the chair opposite her so that he could get a better look at her wounds.

"I'm fine too by the way," Madeline told him with a mocking smile as she took a long drag from her cigarette and puffed the smoke out into the room. "Thanks for asking!"

"Mom," Michael lifted his eyes apologetically and looked towards Sam, nodding towards his mother and silently asking for him to take a look at her. "I'm sorry…What did she do?"

"I don't remember," Madeline stubbed her cigarette out into a nearby ashtray before reaching for another one. "It happened so fast."

"It's okay Maddie," Sam told her, pulling a chair out and indicating for her to sit down. "Let's take a look at you."

"I'm fine Sam, Fi fixed me up already," she told him as she lit her cigarette. Looking towards her son she was suddenly struck by how careful he was being with Fiona when he was touching her so gently. His eyes were scanning her wounds as if he could heal her just by looking. A sudden lump formed in her throat but she swallowed it back and hid it with a fake cough. "You can make yourself useful and fix the window."

"The window?" Sam sighed, disappointed as he trailed behind her. "Glad to see I have my uses."

"Oh quit whining Sam…"

Michael picked up the antiseptic lotion and soaked it into some sterile gauze before dabbing it over Fiona's wounds. She flinched a little when he wiped along the jagged edges, his eyes shooting up to her face.

"Sorry," he told her softly. "Did you get hurt anywhere else?"

"No," she shook her head ruefully. "But my pride took a beating!"

"Fi, you were looking out for my mom. You did the right thing."

"Well…I did break her nose," she told him smugly, a smile turning up the edges of her lips. "It's not exactly what I wanted to do to her, but it'll have to do…"

"You did good, Fi," he told her softly, leaning in closer towards her until his lips lingered over hers. Their eyes met and held and he hovered over her until she smiled and focused on his lips.

"Careful, you're spilling lotion all over the table."

Michael's looked down at the wet puddle he'd managed to create and lifted the bottle back up before his eyes met hers again. Moving the bottle aside he leaned across the table and kissed her. His lips lingered over hers for a few seconds before he pulled away again.

Sam's voice drifted through the silence when he made his way back into the living area where Fiona and Michael were seated. He came in just in time to see them pulling apart and stopped where he was.

"If you want I can go back out there," he offered begrudgingly as he looked back down the hallway.

"Sit down Sam," Fiona beamed a smile in his direction before her eyes fell back to the man sitting opposite her at the table. Reaching out towards him she touched her fingertips to his, bringing his attention back to her. "What do you want to do now?"

"Now?" he asked quietly as he scanned the room around them. "I want to take my mom back to the loft and make sure she's safe."

"Excuse me?" Madeline's voice echoed throughout the room bringing all eyes to her. "I will not let that nutcase drive me out of my home."

"Mom—"

"No Michael," she held her hand up to stop him before he could offer any protests. "She's not stupid enough to come back here, not after meeting with our girl here." Her gaze shifted to Fiona who couldn't help but smile as she lowered her eyes to the table. "You sure showed her, honey."

"Thank you Madeline," Fiona smiled when she lifted her eyes to meet the older woman's gaze. "But Michael's right, it's not safe for you to be here…"

Madeline opened her mouth and started to protest but stopped when Fiona pulled her hand from Michael's grasp and stood up. "You saw how dangerous she could be Madeline; don't argue with us over this."

"This is my home—"

"I know," Fiona told her quickly, moving closer towards her until she was standing by her side. "That's why we need to deal with this woman so we can all get back to normal."

"Normal," Madeline chuckled as she patted her on the shoulder when she moved passed her towards the kitchen. "Normal is for sane people honey, you're all nuts!"

Sam sighed and shrugged his shoulders when Michael looked to him for support.

"Well, we could go back to the loft but it's not exactly ideal for all of us," Sam suggested. "Staying put could be the best option…just hear me out Mike," he held his hand up to his friend who was already starting to protest. "If she's crazy enough to come back here then we'll be waiting."

"Oh, I like your plan Sam," Fiona beamed when images of a startled stalker flashed in her mind. "As long as I get to shoot her."

"Hey, you broke her nose!"

"Yeah and she drugged me!"

"Well, it's me she's stalkin' sister," Sam snapped back.

"Guys, stop!" Michael groaned as he stood up from the table and looked over towards his mother. "If we're going do this we need to find another way to deal with her."

"Yeah?" Sam asked curiously as his lips curled up into a knowing smile. "You have a plan?"

"I do yeah," he sighed before he fixed Fiona with an apologetic gaze. "But you're not gonna like it."

000

The loud knock on Madeline's front door later that evening brought Michael and Sam to their feet, both of them indicating for Fiona to stay with Madeline. She was by her side in seconds, standing guard over the woman who had become her surrogate mother in so many ways.

They both watched silently when Sam moved to the opposite side of the door frame, gun drawn as he nodded for Michael to pull the door open. Both men silently counted to three before Michael leaned forward and grabbed the door handle to fling the door open, his gun pointing dangerously to the person who was standing on the opposite side.

"Twice in a week Westen," Agent Pearce told him in a levelled voice, her seriousness present in every part of her glare. "Do you want my help or not?"

Lowering his gun Michael reached forward with one hand and pulled her inside while taking a look at the street outside. When he was satisfied that they weren't being watched he swung the door closed with a bang and turned towards Agent Pearce's un-amused stare.

"Uh, sorry," Michael told her almost nervously as he kept an eye on Fiona who was glaring at the other woman with a mixture of suspicion and mistrust. "Thanks for coming."

"Well don't thank me yet, I haven't agreed to anything," she told him coolly, folding her arms over her chest. "…so, you going to tell me what the hell is going on."

Michael opened his mouth to try and come up with some sort of explanation but before he could speak, Fiona came forward to stand before the other woman, fixing her with dangerous eyes. The first thought that crossed Fiona's mind was to turn around and land a punch on her chin and knock her on her ass, but she pushed that thought away.

"Agent _Pearce_," she greeted frostily when Madeline came to stand by her side. "This is Madeline, Michael's mom. Madeline, this is the woman I was telling you about."

"Oh, so you're the woman who calls my son away for weeks on end?"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Westen," Pearce nodded as she extended a hand to hold it out to Madeline.

For a few moments Madeline watched her with the same intense distrust as Fiona until Agent Pearce awkwardly lowered her hand back to her side. Lifting her cigarette to her mouth she said a muffled, "You too," before she lit it.

Sam could feel the tension in the room when Fiona and Madeline joined forces to create a vortex between them. He'd known Madeline for a long time now and he'd never known her to connect with another woman as much as she did with Michael's quick tempered girlfriend. He glanced over at Michael who was watching the scene unfold with a look something akin to pure horror before he stepped forward to try and defuse the awkward meeting.

"Mom," he spoke evenly, reaching out to touch his mother's arm to break her scrutiny of the dark haired newcomer. "Isn't there something you need to be doing?"

Madeline turned to him and smiled sweetly before the smile dropped from her face. "No."

Fiona sighed heavily and shot Michael a glare before hooking her arm through the woman's beside her. "Come on Madeline, Michael _obviously_ needs to talk to _Agent Pearce_, so we'll just go and check the windows…you never know, I may get to break someone else's nose before the night is out!"

Michael's eyes shot to Sam's before he laughed nervously when Fiona turned back to throw him a glare before she lead his mother out into the hall.

"Uh…I…"

"What's this all about Westen?" Agent Pearce asked impatiently when she turned to face him. "Is it about the job?"

"In a way," Sam spoke up motioning for her to sit while he made his way over to the refrigerator and grabbed three beers. Coming back into the room he handed one to Michael who took it gratefully, and the other he held out to Agent Pearce.

All three of them sat around the table before Sam proceeded to relay the events over the last two weeks, adding a few exaggerated details as he spoke.

000

An hour later Michael downed the remainder of his beer and went in search of his mother and Fiona who as of yet hadn't returned to the living area, long after Agent Pearce had left. Moving down the hallway he stopped outside his mother's bedroom door when he could hear soft laughter coming from inside and for a moment he hovered outside, unsure whether to interrupt whatever it was they were doing.

Fiona's soft laughter filled his ears transporting him back to the days when they used to laugh. Everything had become so serious over the last few years and he realised in that one moment that he'd missed that sound.

Lifting his hand he knocked on the door before pushing it open to lean in and look around the door. The sight that greeted him both scared him and warmed him at the same time. The two most important women in his life were sitting side by side on his mother's bed, propped up against the headboard with a stack of family photo albums spread all over the mattress.

"Michael, come and look at this," Madeline chuckled when she leaned into Fiona's shoulder. "I've been showing Fiona your old baby photos."

"Yes Michael," Fiona beamed a smile at him. "Who knew you were so cute when you were a baby!"

"Uh…thanks," he told her with a confused smile. He'd expected glares and cold shoulders, not this. "Fi…can I talk to you, outside?"

"Oh whatever you have to tell me Michael you can tell me in front of your mother," Fiona told him with a warning smile as she sat up straighter on the bed.

"Pearce has gone and Sam has turned in, he's in Nate's old room, so I was thinking maybe we should—"

"Should what Michael?" she asked teasingly, shifting slightly so she could move off of the bed to stand enticingly before him, recognising the look in his eyes. Turning back to Madeline she smiled at the older woman affectionately. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course I am honey, quit your worrying," Madeline grinned as she leaned over the side of the bed to lift her shotgun proudly. "Get some sleep before you fall down."

"Keep the door unlocked mom," Michael told her quietly while he moved towards the boarded up window to make sure it was secure before he turned back towards her. "We'll be in my old room."

"Yeah, yeah…now go, both of you," she told them as she gathered up the albums. "Oh and Michael," she called just before they both headed out of the door. When he turned she lifted her hand towards Fiona who was smiling at her incredulously. "You make sure she sleeps."

Michael flashed her a smile before he ushered Fiona out of the door and closed it behind him.

"So, how did it go with Pearce?" she asked softly as he manoeuvred her into his old bedroom to sit her down onto the small couch while he pulled some bedding out of the drawers.

"She's agreed to play Sam's new _friend_ tomorrow and in return Sam's going to work with me on a job."

"Okay," she nodded. "So, how is that going to work exactly? You think this psycho woman is going to switch her efforts to Agent Pearce?"

"That's what we're hoping Fi," he told her as he opened the folded sheet to throw it in the air, billowing it across the mattress until it floated back down. Fiona walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed the edges, pulling the sheet across the bed.

"Well, I may not like the woman…but I suppose if she can help with this."

Michael shook his head when he tossed a pillow towards her, followed by a clean pillowslip. "Look, I know things have been a little tense lately but—"

"It doesn't matter anymore Michael," Fiona sighed without looking at him while they finished making their bed for the night. "It's been a long few months…I'm just tired."

"Are you sure that's all it is, Fi?" he asked her worriedly when she moved back towards the couch to sit down. "I know we haven't had a lot of time together lately, but I'm hoping when this is all over—"

"Me too," Fiona told him with a tired smile as she leaned back against the couch to watch him walk towards her and sit down.

He regarded her for a long moment before he reached over for her hands to inspect the healing cuts adorning her palms.

"I'm fine, Michael," she sighed. "Look I know you're probably tired and tomorrow is going to be just as—"

"Fi…" his whisper brought her attention to him, her words dying away when she saw the intensity in his eyes.

She suddenly found herself being pulled upwards to straddle his thighs, all the time gazing into his intense blue eyes. Smiling she placed her forehead against his, both of them breathing unsteadily. Her hands slid around his shoulders to meet at the back of his neck as she met his eyes again. Slowly they gravitated towards each other, their lips touching, once, twice, until they sank into each other. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, seeking entry into his which he granted readily. His hands trailed up her body to tangle in her hair, pulling her head closer to him with a force so strong she thought she was going to ignite right there. Somehow one of her hands had found its way inside his shirt, moving over his chest leaving a trail of fire in its path.

Pulling her mouth away from his abruptly, her breath came in ragged gasps. They gazed at each other; both shocked by the intenseness of the kiss. Dark desire coursed through them to shine so clearly from each other's eyes when they gravitated towards each other once more.

"Tell me what you want, Fi," he whispered breathlessly when his lips traced the outline of her jaw and chin.

"I only want you," she gasped when he lavished her neck, scattering her thoughts into a thousand different directions when he began placing small nuzzling kisses over her soft flesh.

"You…have…me," his told her in between kisses. She gasped again at the sensations he was evoking in her body. Raising her head she moved slightly to give him better access to her neck.

"M…Michael," she gasped in a ragged breath, her whole body shaking as she lowered her head again to lay her forehead against his not wanting to ask him the question she was afraid to ask. Despite his closeness and how much she wanted to take him right here, right now, she had to know when he would be leaving her again. "How long do we have…"

"Shh," he whispered hoarsely as he pulled her down into a deep drugging kiss.

000

Moonlight streamed through the window, silhouetting the couple tangled together on the couch. The moonlight highlighted their skin that was still glowing from their hours of lovemaking.

Fiona breathed in a deep contented breath as she slowly opened her eyes. Michael had his arm slung over her bare stomach, holding her firmly to him. She could feel his hair tickling the back of her neck and his breath warming her skin.

Smiling to herself, she reached down a hand and placed it lovingly over his, stroking his fingers gently with hers to rouse him from sleep. His fingers opened to take hers in his, threading them together as he placed tiny kisses over her bare shoulder.

"You know," she smiled as she brought their joined hands to her lips for a kiss "We do have a bed."

He shifted behind to lift himself up on one elbow to look over her body and smiled. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss onto her lips and manoeuvred her onto her back so he was directly above her. She released his hand so she could pull his head down to hers more firmly, deepening the kiss and at the same time igniting passions for the fourth time that night.

Their lips slowly parted, only a mere breath apart. She found his eyes with her own, seeing the love she felt for him mirrored in his eyes.

"Michael…I…" she whispered softly aching to tell him the words she was so afraid to say. Pulling his mouth to hers again, she kissed him with everything she felt and let his kisses tell her that he loved her too.

Hours later they were awoken by the shrilling of a cell phone. Fiona blinked the sunlight from her eyes a few times before turning to the man beside her.

"Ignore it," she whispered, capturing his lips with her own. He readily complied, kissing her back, but the damn phone wasn't going to shut up.

Pulling his lips reluctantly from hers, he groaned, "I swear I am going to shoot whoever is on that phone."

"Poor baby," she smiled up at him, distracting him with tiny kisses to his chin.

Smiling, he reached over her to his jacket on the floor fumbling blindly beside the couch. Climbing over her, he finally found his phone and sat on the edge of the seat in front of her legs while he put the phone to his ear, "Yeah."

"Well it took you long enough," Agent Pearce grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry I was busy," looking down at Fiona he mouthed 'Pearce' to her. He couldn't help but be distracted by the beautiful woman lying naked on the couch beside him. His eyes skimmed over her body, drinking in every curve. Seeing his distraction Fiona smiled wickedly and couldn't help herself as she trailed a hand over his back making him shiver.

"Michael, are you okay?" Agent Pearce asked worriedly.

"Yeah, um, yeah, I…" he gulped when Fiona moved to sit behind him and began placing kisses over his earlobe and down his throat.

"Westen?" Agent Pearce asked again.

"I'm fine," he said on a gasp, moving his neck to give Fiona better access. "I'll call you later when we're ready to go."

Hurriedly pressing the phone off, he threw it onto the floor and turned around swiftly, pushing Fiona back down to the couch.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you as always to all of you who have left reviews, PM'd and favoured this story. I am always very humbled by your kindness.**

**Thank you also to the wonderful Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for their input and read through of this chapter**

11

Sometime later Michael opened his eyes sleepily. Somewhere in the back of his consciousness he thought he had heard something. Lifting his head he looked around the room and towards the closed door before smiling at Fiona's sleeping face. Leaning down he kissed her parted lips and lingered close, rousing her from sleep. With a soft sigh she returned the kiss without opening her eyes, looping her arms around his neck in a loose embrace.

"Mmmm…" she murmured as she slowly opened her eyes. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah," he sighed, kissing her once more before he untangled himself from her body to sit on the edge of the couch to stretch out his tender muscles. Every part of him ached, but at the same time he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips when his mind transported him back to the passionate night he had just shared with the beautiful woman who was laying on the couch, watching him.

Turning slightly he ran the palm of his hand over her shoulder and met her eyes with a penetrating gaze. There was something about her that had always had some kind of magnetic pull and like a siren, he couldn't resist her. Her eyes drew him into her and he turned around fully to lean across her body placing his hands on either side of her arms, holding himself slightly above her.

"Hey," he whispered softly, smiling down at her as he leant in closer to kiss her lips before pulling back again.

"Hey," she smiled, lifting her hands to glide her fingers up his forearms until they reached his strong muscular shoulders. "Last night was…"

"It was," he sighed with contentment as he inclined his head to place a soft kiss onto her forehead before moving across her face to kiss her cheek.

"We really should get up…" she told him lazily when his lips hovered over hers. "But we could…stay here…"

Michael's face lit up with a bright smile as he leant forward to place a quick kiss onto her lips before pulling out of her embrace. Standing up he watched her eyes scanning his naked body when he pulled his suit pants up his thighs to fasten the button at his hips. His gaze met hers, burning into him with smouldering fire. Holding out a hand he reached for her fingers, lacing their digits together before pulling her up to stand before him.

Fiona's free hand slid up his torso reigniting the fire in his eyes. The sudden knock on the door caused them to spring apart and Fiona to scramble for Michael's discarded shirt. Slipping it over her, she hurriedly fastened the buttons together before ushering him into his bathroom.

"Just a second," she called as she looked down at herself to make sure her modesty was intact before she pulled open the door.

"It's eight in the morning," Sam groused. "Me and Maddie were beginning to think you two would never get up."

"We'll be out in a few minutes Sam," Fiona told him with a wide grin as she heard the shower start in the bathroom. "Second thoughts make it half hour…Michael takes forever to shower…"

Sam stepped away from the door and nodded knowingly. "I'll take Maddie to the store, should take an hour…that'll give you two enough time to…uh…"

"Get out of here Sam," she laughed happily when he started to retreat back down the hallway. Shaking her head with a smile she clicked the door closed and slid the lock in place before turning around to come face to face with Michael's bare chest.

Glancing up at him she was suddenly struck with shyness that she hadn't felt since the very first time she had met him. Swallowing hard she met his smouldering gaze and took a step towards him.

"Something you want Michael?" she asked him with an innocent smile.

His eyes never left hers as his fingers rose to the top button of the shirt, knowing full well what his nearness was doing to her. Leaning close to her ear his breath caused her to shiver against him as he whispered, "I need this."

His closeness was setting her body into overdrive as once again passion took over, propelling her towards him.

"So?" she asked seductively, all shyness gone. Her arms moved up his bare chest to encircle around his neck as she stood up on tiptoe to lift her lips up against his ear, causing some chaos of her own. He shivered against her when she placed a soft kiss against his neck before she whispered, "Why don't you take it?"

"I think…I…" he leaned into her body and began to kiss his way up her throat, caught up in the moment with her. "I might just do that."

Fiona's reply was lost on her lips as the shirt fell to the floor. Her last thought before he found her mouth with his was how they were ever going to be ready in half an hour…

000

Later that morning Madeline and Fiona sat in the charger keeping a vigil opposite the Carlito. Sitting back in her seat Fiona lifted the binoculars to her eyes and scanned the crowd for any signs of a woman with an obvious broken nose.

"What's the point of this meeting anyway?" Madeline sighed as she pulled another cigarette out of her pouch. "It's not like she's gonna show anyway."

"Sam thinks she will," Fiona told her patiently without taking her eyes from the teeming crowds on the opposite side of the road. "She's obsessed with him, and all she wants is his attention. What better way than for Sam to ask her how she broke her nose..."

"And Agent _what's her face_ over there is going to help with that?"

With a heavy sigh Fiona lowered the binoculars and sat back in her seat. Turning to the older woman beside her she wound the window down further to let some fresh air into the charger, hoping to eradicate the smoke.

"Look, I'm not fond of her either but she did agree to help us with this." She closed her eyes briefly and moved her neck from side to side as she tried to ease the kinks out of her muscles. "Besides," she muttered under her breath, "Michael wanted her to help."

Madeline lowered her cigarette and fixed Fiona with an affectionate gaze before she reached across to squeeze the younger woman's arm.

"You don't have anything to worry about sweetheart."

"Excuse me?" Fiona's voice caught in her throat as she turned to look at Michael's mother with confusion.

"My son may not say much Fi, but I can tell you right now that he can't hide how much he loves you," she told her with a knowing smile. "And that woman over there," she screwed her face up in distaste as she pointed her lit cigarette in the general direction of Agent Pearce. "She has nothing on you."

Fiona felt the blush rising up her face as she looked down at the binoculars in her hands. Swallowing hard she lifted her eyes to the woman beside her and smiled thankfully before turning to face her.

"Thank you Madeline."

"Anytime honey," she nodded as she lifted her cigarette to her lips again to fall into silence.

Fiona felt warmth flood through her body when her mind drifted back to the passionate night she had shared with Michael. In all the years they had been together she couldn't ever remember a time when they had been so…connected, but if she had learned anything it was to never take what they had for granted. Michael wanted his job back regardless of her feelings and she knew if Agent Pearce called him tomorrow with the news that his burn notice had been lifted he would leave her and his family behind. Her only consolation was that the woman beside her would give him hell for it.

"And anyway," Madeline smirked behind her cigarette as she looked across the street at the dark haired detective. "I can't _stand_ that woman!"

Fiona shook her head and tried to hide the smile as she lifted the binoculars back to her eyes. Scanning the crowd she was suddenly drawn to the woman who was taking a seat a few tables away from Sam and Agent Pearce.

"She's here," Fiona hissed as she lowered the lenses into her lap to grab her cell phone from her bag. Pressing in a familiar number she lifted the phone to her ear until she heard Michael's voice at the other end. "She's here Michael. Far left, third table in."

"_I see her…good work Fi. I'll let Sam know he's being watched."_

"Okay, we'll stay here, you know, just in case," she told him as her lips turned up into a smile. "If she tries anything I'll just shoot her!"

"_Fi…" _his voice warned but she could hear the humour in his voice.

"I'm just saying," she grinned. "Now go and save Sam from the mad woman!"

000

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Agent Pearce fiddled with the straw in her glass nervously.

"So, explain it to me again," she asked in a low whisper as she leant closer towards him. "Why is this woman obsessed with you exactly?"

"Uh…" Sam coughed a little and sat up a little straighter. "Well…obviously she see's something she likes…"

Pearce sat back in her seat and shook her head, not even trying to hide the smirk on her lips. "In you?"

"Yeah," Sam huffed. "I'll have you know sister that the ladies love me!"

"Yeah?" she mused, "Well not this one, and don't call me sister."

"Fiona doesn't seem to mind," he groused as he looked around until he spotted the charger some distance away and was oddly comforted by Fiona's presence.

"Hmm, well we all have our faults," she snapped quietly before lifting the glass of water to her lips.

"Uh…I wouldn't drink that if I were you," Sam offered before the dark haired woman could take a sip. "Fiona's drink was drugged."

"Fiona _again_," Pearce slammed her drink onto the table and sighed before sitting back in her seat to fold her arms over her chest. "The way you and Michael talk about her anyone would think she was a saint."

"Fi a saint?" Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah she's no saint but she's a good friend to have…_but _get on her wrong side…she'll take you down, or blow you up depending on her mood!"

"Well, let's just hope she's in a better mood if Michael has to tell her he's leaving," Pearce told him coolly.

"What ya mean if he's leavin'?" Sam asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't know what you're implyin' sister but there's no way he's gonna leave Fi, not now"

Reaching out a hand she tapped his arm briefly and indicated that Michael was approaching the table before looking back down at her glass. She cursed herself for saying too much. Nothing was set in stone but Michael Westen was certainly back in the CIA's good graces. It would be a major shame if he threw his talent away because of a woman.

Michael moved slowly towards their table to sit down in the empty chair beside Sam. He looked from one to the other curiously when Agent Pearce shifted in her seat. She cast him an apologetic look before she lowered her eyes back to her glass. Shaking his head he tried to ignore the worry eating away at him, and instead focused on the job at hand.

"Fi just spotted our stalker; she's watching everything from the third table on the left. You have to make this convincing," he told them in a hushed whisper. "I'm sure you can _both_ do that."

"Oh I can do anything Mike," Sam told him with irritation. "It worked with Fi didn't it?"

Michael shot him a glare and reached into his pocket for his sunglasses and put them on as he stood up. Looking from one to the other he coughed a little and raised his voice enough for the woman watching them to hear. "I'll let you two get back to your _date._"

Sam nodded and reached across the table to grab hold of Agent Pearce's hand, holding on tightly to stop her from pulling out of his grasp.

"Hey, work with me here," he whispered.

"I don't like this," she hissed through a fake smile. "You owe me big time."

"Hey, I agreed to do your job so I say we're even…" glancing up quickly he could see the woman he'd met a few days before slowly leave her table to take a seat at one closer to them. Swallowing hard he looked at his beer longingly before taking a breath. "Don't say that pumpkin, you know you're the only woman for me."

Pearce caught the look in his eyes and sat up a little straighter in her seat before plastering fake hurt to her face. "You say that now Sam but what about Fiona? You told me it was over between you two."

"Oh it is now Kimmy, I promise you."

Pearce narrowed her eyes at his use of her name in such a way but she shook it off and lifted her other hand to wrap both of hers around his, squeezing her nails into his skin. When he didn't react she smiled sweetly before patting his hand. "As long as you promise to never see her again."

"Oh I do," he nodded enthusiastically, faking a grin as he caught sight of Pam Taylot out of the corner of his eye. Squeezing Agent Pearce's hand he nodded slightly indicating that their show was definitely on the road when the woman in question approached the table.

"Sammy?" she asked sweetly before fixing Agent Pearce with a hateful glare.

Lifting his eyes to hers he put on an act worthy of an Oscar as he feigned ignorance before she stepped closer towards him and touched his shoulder.

"Remember me from a few days ago? You were here with your girlfriend…Fiona was it?"

"Oh," Sam withdrew his hands from the woman opposite and pretended to be flustered. "Well…I was…uh…letting her down gently… you know how it is." Looking across the table at agent Pearce he cast her a pleading look. "It was only to say goodbye to her baby, that's all."

"I know _honey_," Pearce nodded, keeping up her pretence. "I told you I trusted you, and I do."

Smiling gratefully Sam turned to the woman standing beside him and looked up at her, faking concern. "What happened to you darlin'? That's two serious shiners you have there."

Pam's face flushed and she suddenly started to pat down her hair. He had just called her darling; he knew how she loved his soft endearments. Touching her nose gingerly she sighed heavily before looking at his eyes. "Oh this…I'm so clumsy, I wasn't looking where I was going and walked right into a door."

"You need to be more careful," he told her, keeping his voice gentle. "Don't you have anyone at home to take care of you?"

"Oh no," she giggled bashfully and bounced on her heels a little as she swooned. "No one but me, but I hope that will change soon."

"I'm sure it will darlin', you're a good looking gal."

"Oh…" she blushed again and grinned happily. "Stop it, I look a mess."

"No you don't," he told her with a smile. "Even Kimmy thinks so, don't ya pumpkin?"

Agent Pearce sat up a little straighter in her seat and smiled brightly when the woman beside their table cast her a frosty glare. "Oh yes, very pretty."

"This is Kim by the way," Sam held his free hand and waved it towards her. "My girlfriend."

"_Your girlfriend…but…I…?_" Pam stammered as she looked from the dark haired woman and back to the man she loved.

"O I know what you're thinking sweetie. Fiona was a nice girl and all, but it's always been Kimmy I love," he beamed a smile across the table at Agent Pearce who returned a loving smile of her own.

"Oh Sam," she sighed dreamily, smiling at him as she squeezed his hand. Looking down at her watch she pulled her hand away from his and reached down for her bag. "Honey, I've got to get to work…are you about ready to go?"

"Sure thing sweetcakes," he told her with a grateful smile. Pushing his chair back he stood up and regarded the dumbstruck woman beside him. "It was nice seeing you again. Watch out for those doors."

"Oh I will," she told him softly as she blinked back the wetness in her eyes. "Bye Sam."

"Later darlin'"

Pam Taylot watched their departure with anger boiling in her veins. All this time she thought it was _that_ Fiona woman who was being unfaithful to her darling Sam but now she realised that it was him all along. Well, it wouldn't take long for her to chase this new woman out of his life and then she would show him just how he should treat a woman.

She watched them until they were out of sight before she turned and walked in the same direction they had, keeping her eyes trained on the retreating couple with anger pulsing in her heart. By the time she was finished with Sam Axe he'd never look at another woman again. If he did, well…he would pay the consequences.

Keeping in the shadows she watched in seething silence until she couldn't see them anymore before she finally gave up her pursuit for the time being. Her nose hurt and she had some more work in the nursery to finish before she brought Sam home for good. With a rueful smile she turned on her heel and walked away, her mind already planning a punishment for the new woman in his life.

Heading back towards the table where Sam and his new _whore _had been sitting, Pam looked at their untouched drinks and smiled to herself when she thought of all the ways she could teach her cheating boyfriend a lesson. Looking around her, she moved towards the back of the bar and into the office where all the receipts were kept from the paying customers within that morning. Searching through them she stopped when she came to the table number that Sam had been sitting and looked down at the scrawled signature.

"Kim Pearce," she snarled angrily before slipping the receipt back into the pile before she turned around to head out of the door, nodding to her co workers as she left.

000

When they were clear of Carlitos Sam pulled his new phone out of his pocket while keeping a hold of Agent Pearce's arm. He didn't want to look behind him and make it obvious that he knew Pam was some distance away, watching them.

"_She's gone_," Pearce growled at him, pulling out of his grasp with such a force that he took a step away. "Get off of me!"

"Hey, you think I liked our little show, sister?" he asked her sarcastically. "My girlfriend had to leave town because of this nut case. She drugged Fiona and bashed Maddie around the head—"

"What?" Pearce stopped walking and pulled him to a stop beside her. "She's physically hurt Michael's mother? Why didn't she call it in?"

"Why?" Sam almost laughed and shook his head with frustration. "Fiona was with her when it happened and it's lucky she was. I hate to think what that psycho would have done to her if she wasn't. "

"So, it wasn't called in because Michael's gun dealing girlfriend attacked the woman?"

"Hey, this psycho attacked her first, she almost killed Fi. So don't you—" His cell phone suddenly sprang to life in his hand, cutting him off mid sentence. Lifting it to his ear he was more than relieved to hear Fiona's voice at the other end.

"_Hey Sam, you're both clear. She turned back a few minutes ago but make it quick just in case."_

"Sure thing Fi, we'll head back to the loft and meet up in half hour," turning away from agent Pearce he lowered his voice and spoke softly into the phone. "Fi, has Mike mentioned anything to you about…you know what, it doesn't matter. Where is he?" Sam heard some movement over the phone and Michael's voice whispering something he couldn't quite make out until his voice came on the line loud and clear.

"_Good show Sam, I think she brought it. Did Pearce write her full name on the receipt?"_

"Yeah, it's all set brother. You owe me a beer," Sam groused as he ushered Agent Pearce towards Fiona's empty car. "We're gonna take Fi's car. Meet you at the loft, buddy…"

"_Sounds good, Sam."_

The line dipped into silence and Sam sighed restlessly when he returned his phone to his pocket. "Get in," he told Pearce quickly as he pulled the door open for her to climb inside. "We'll head to the loft, you can pick up your car and this little shindig will be over."

"Great," she growled as she begrudgingly sat in the passenger seat and pulled the door closed. Her eyes scanned the interior looking for any signs of the woman who shared Michael's life, but there were no obvious signs of its owner.

She was more than relieved when Sam started the engine. She couldn't wait to get this over with so she could go home to her empty apartment and the silence that waited for her there.

000

Fiona pushed the door to the loft open and ushered Madeline inside before she made her way back down the stairs to help Michael bring in their overnight bags.

He met her smile with a beaming one of his own when she reached for her purse that he was holding in his hand. Their eyes met and held as their fingers touched sparking a surge of love between them. Stepping closer, Fiona smiled up at him and reached up to place a soft kiss onto his lips before stepping back again.

"Thank you," she smiled as she turned away from him to make her way back up the stairs before she motioned for him to follow her.

Michael watched her retreating form and couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. She was a constant ball of fire that challenged his every move. She made him a better man just by being with him and he knew that every one of his father's cruel words was erased the longer she was by his side. Picking up their remaining overnight bag he slammed the trunk closed before he followed her up the stairs.

By the time Sam arrived with Agent Pearce, he was about ready to blow a gasket. Pushing the loft door open he held it for her to step through while muttering _Ladies first_ under his breath.

She made a beeline for Michael, dragging him to one side and ignoring everyone else in the loft. Pushing him towards the open balcony doors she closed them enough to shield them from view before she started to rant about his friends and the mess they had roped her in to.

Fiona's eyes left the balcony doors to regard Sam with sympathy as she held out a cold beer towards him, thrusting it into his hands before he could even ask. His eyes met hers gratefully as he popped the lid and lifted it to his lips downing half of the bottle in one long gulp.

"That bad huh?" Madeline asked with a wide grin as she lifted a cigarette to her lips. "Poor Sam."

"Hey it's not funny Maddie," he groaned when he sat down heavily in the chair opposite her at the table. "_That woman _was sent to make my life a misery."

"Even more than me, Sam?" Fiona beamed before her eyes flittered back towards the balcony doors.

"Of course Fi," he told her as he lifted her beer and waved it in her direction. "I like you."

"Aww Sam," she smiled sweetly, masquerading how touched she was by his comment. She glanced back towards the balcony doors again and sighed. "She certainly knows how to make an entrance."

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Sam asked quickly, trying desperately to take Fiona's mind off of Agent Pearce. "Are we all bedding down at Maddie's place or are we all going to be roomies here?"

Fiona opened her mouth to answer when the balcony doors opened as Agent Pearce strode through into the loft and nodded at Fiona before she walked towards the loft door and disappeared through it. Michael appeared a few seconds later looking dazed and shaking his head in confusion.

"Just what did you do to upset her so much Sam?" Michael asked him incredulously. "She's pissed."

"_She's pissed?"_ Sam snapped. "I don't know how you work with the woman Mikey, she's a pain in the ass."

"A pain who is trying to help us," Michael told him with a sigh. "Look, I know things have been a little tense but hopefully this whole thing will be over real soon."

Fiona watched him silently from where she stood beside the refrigerator. Part of her seethed with the thought of him defending that woman, but she knew he was right. The sooner this was all over, the sooner they could all get back to normal.

"So, she's not coming back?" Fiona asked innocently. "She doesn't like the way we do things?"

Michael opened his mouth to speak when his mother coughed, bringing their attention back towards her.

"Well if you ask me the woman is rude," Madeline huffed as she took another cigarette out of her pouch. "No wonder she's so uptight."

"Mom—"

"Madeline," Fiona sighed as she moved around her boyfriend to sit in the seat beside Madeline. "We have to be nice to her…we don't have to like her."

"Well I don't," Madeline snapped. "She's rude and obnoxious."

"She's also Michael's agency contact. I don't like her either but I won't be the one to jeopardise his chances."

Sam looked over at Michael and met his gaze with a look of surprise. For so many years all he had heard from Fiona was how much she hated the thought of Michael working for the government again, and up until a few weeks ago she had been singing the same tune.

"You're supporting him?" Madeline asked in surprise.

Fiona shrugged her shoulders. "It's what he wants."

"What about what you want honey?" Madeline asked softly as she cast an accusing look towards her son who was looking just as confused as she was.

"What I want doesn't matter," Fiona sighed sadly as she refused to meet Michael's eyes. "I learned that a long time ago…"

"Fi—" Michael spoke her name so softly that she almost didn't hear him at first. Swallowing hard she slowly lifted her eyes to his; trying to hide the welling emotions he could see pooling there.

"Uh…Maddie and me are gonna go to the store…you're out of yoghurt…" Sam moved towards the older woman and pulled her up out of her chair.

"Sam…hold your horses, I'm coming," she whined as she gathered her cigarette pouch from the table and placed it into her bag. Before she left she turned towards her son who was watching his girlfriend with a mixture of worry and fear. Touching his arm, Madeline pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. "_If you hurt that girl one more time I'm gonna tan your hide."_

Michael gulped and watched her walk away before he turned towards Fiona who was busy filling the kettle with water. When the loft door banged shut he moved towards her and took the kettle from her hands to place it on the stove.

"Fi, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" he asked softly when his fingers skimmed along her arms to come to rest on her shoulders. "What—"

"You're leaving," she told him quickly before he could finish. "I overheard you talking to Agent Pearce when you thought I was asleep."

Michael shook his head in confusion, "When? She hasn't been here except for…" his voice trailed away when he remembered the night she had banged on the loft door late one night after they had returned from a mission to give him his jacket. He'd kept her talking on the stairs outside because all he wanted to do was crawl into bed next to Fiona. She had told him how impressed her bosses were and to keep up the good work because he could be reinstated for real very soon. Shaking his head he rubbed his thumbs over Fiona's shoulders. It all made sense now. When she was drugged she told him she knew he was leaving and at the time he thought it was the drugs talking, but now…

"I won't stand in your way," she told him in a shaky voice as she tried to be strong for him. "If it's what you want."

"It is and it isn't Fi," he told her as he pulled her close to him. Her arms hung by her side when he kissed her ear and whispered, "I'm not leaving you…how could you think that…"

His words caused Fiona's flaccid arms to slowly move. Her hands slid up his back until she was pulling his body closer to hers. "I heard her tell you the words you wanted to hear," she sniffed as she held him.

Her words coursed through him spurring him to slowly pull away so that he could gaze down into her eyes. "Fiona…"

"No," she whispered as she focussed on his lips. "Don't say anything…please…"

Michael closed his eyes briefly when her breath fanned his face. So many times in the past they had stood like this holding each other, kissing each other, making love to each other. Opening his eyes again he slowly dipped his head, meeting her half way as their lips touched gently, lingering together for a few seconds before they pulled away to gaze into each other's eyes. Neither of them had been prepared for the overwhelming desire that shot through them both the second their lips touched. Fiona could feel the slight tremble in her knees as she smiled up at him reassuringly, before moving to claim his lips again in at kiss that left them both gasping for more.

"Fiona…" he whispered breathlessly when he tore his lips from hers. Her kisses were addictive, and he had to hold his forehead against hers just to stop himself from tumbling headlong into her. He couldn't stop whispering her name, over and over until his words were replaced with a trail of soft kisses that he adorned over her face. He loved the taste of her as he continued to kiss his way along the column of her throat, and then back up again until he came to hover over her lips once more. "My Fiona…"

"I'm yours," she told him softly, her voice breaking when she saw his eyes welling with tears. She had never felt so utterly adored before in her life. "Michael…"

Hearing his name on her lips sent shock waves throughout his body and he suddenly pulled her against him, connecting their lips in a scorching kiss that sealed them both in an unspoken act of devotion. Fiona's hands found their way into his hair, her fingers threading through his dark strands. She was lost in him, and when his tongue ran along her lower lip begging for entry, everything around them melted away. One kiss led to another until they broke away, panting heavily.

"I…wow…" she managed breathlessly. His eyes seemed to be devouring her and she could feel the rosy blush heating her cheeks. "I—"

His lips were on hers again before she could speak, kissing her with one long kiss that left her body melting into his. When he slowly pulled away he smiled down into her desire filled eyes. "Next time," he whispered against her lips, "ask me."

At first she pulled back and just stared at him, stunned, until she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "But your job…it's what you've been waiting for—"

"It's part of what I want Fi…It's not everything," he told her in a husky whisper before he leaned into her again their lips mashed together once more...

000

Pam Taylot paced back and forth in front of her wall of photos and ran towards it to smash her hands against the surface. She let out a painful bellowed scream before she turned around, her back sliding down the wall to take some of the photographs with her. She gasped in shuddered breaths as her eyes dropped to the pictures littering the floor around her and immediately felt herself begin to calm. Running her fingertips over the face of the man she loved she swallowed hard and shook herself before she picked up the scattered photographs to lovingly pin them back up with the others.

Standing back she blew a kiss to the man looking back at her before she turned towards her computer and typed a name into the data base. She had paid a lot of money for this program, more than she had ever paid for anything, but it had been worth it so far. She'd found Madeline Westen's address with very little effort, and now when a name and photograph popped up onto the screen she sat back in her chair with satisfaction. It was time to pay this Kim Pearce a visit…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you as always for all of your reviews, PM's and favourite author and story adds. I apologise for not having the time to personally respond to all of you, but I am deeply grateful for each and every one of you who reads the stories I write.**

**As always a big thank you to DaisyDay and Purdy's Pal for their read through's and suggestions**

12

Kim Pearce sat in her car outside her apartment quietly seething. She had been an unwilling player in Michael Westen's little game and now that she had met their so called stalker, she couldn't believe that such an innocent looking woman could be capable of causing all of the chaos that these people had insinuated she had.

She'd been driving around in circles for hours, unwilling to admit defeat and return home to her lonely apartment. She felt so alone right now; she'd lost not only her fiancé but her self respect too. Thinking back over the last few days she couldn't seem to erase the frustration out of her mind. Michael was so damn loyal to his friends and it was becoming old. She knew she should be open minded and not let her personal feelings affect her judgement, but every time she looked at Fiona Glenanne she was reminded of how much she had lost.

It wasn't fair that Michael Westen had a solid relationship with a woman who was devoted to him. She should have had that kind of relationship too. She should be married by now with a couple of kids and be gloriously happy with the man she loved, but that had been stolen from her eight years ago.

Maybe she was a little envious of Fiona Glenanne. Maybe that was where this sudden animosity had come from. Everyone seemed to love the woman, even though she was guarded and suspicious. She didn't have to work hard for the attention, not like women who worked in the CIA.

Taking a deep breath she shook herself out of her downward spiral and cursed herself for being so foolish. She worked with Michael, not his girlfriend so there wasn't really anything to be so worked up about. So, next time Michael or Sam gushed about the fiery little Irish woman she would pretend not to notice. She would swallow her envy and force the animosity out of her mind. After all it wasn't Fiona's fault that her beloved fiancé had died, so she couldn't quite put her finger on why she had suddenly started to blame her.

Opening her car door she climbed out onto the sidewalk and grabbed her bags from the trunk before heading towards her apartment. The heels on her shoes clicked on the concrete as she made her way towards her door. She pulled her keys out of her pocket with a loud jangle the metal keys glinting when the light from the street lights hit it. She was about to put the key in the lock when someone came out of the darkness, making her scream with surprise.

"Porter," she yelled, hitting him hard across the arm, "you scared the hell out of me, don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry," Jesse stepped back and held his hands in the air. "Michael called and asked me to come by and check up on you."

"Well I'm fine as you can see," she told him angrily. "I don't need a babysitter."

"You may not need one but you've got me anyway," he grinned. "Come on, I promise I'll be out of your hair the second you throw me out okay?"

"I doubt that," she shook her head and smiled back despite her annoyance and opened the door for him to enter.

"Scouts honour?" he grinned. "One word and I'm gone!"

"Get inside," she laughed ignoring his jovial protests as she closed the door behind them.

000

Soft strums of jazz echoed throughout the loft as Fiona flicked through the pages of a magazine. She was laid on her stomach with her legs crossed in mid air behind her and not really paying much attention to any of the articles. Her eyes kept wandering over towards the kitchen where Michael was currently stirring some vegetables in a large pan. She was under strict orders to relax and not to interfere while he cooked dinner, something she was finding extremely difficult to do.

Pulling herself up onto her knees she crawled across the mattress and sat down on the edge of the bed. She watched him as he moved, admiring his body from afar. She couldn't believe how close they had grown since she'd finally made the move to Miami. All those years ago when he'd walked out of her life in the middle of the night, she'd thought she would never see him again.

It seemed like a lifetime ago since that night. He had broken her heart and stolen her trust to leave her utterly devastated. She had never allowed herself to become close to anyone else since he'd disappeared from her life and the relationships she did have only resulted in casual meaningless sex. There had been no love on her part, no commitment…no connection.

Up until five years ago she had given up on ever finding any kind of happiness. No other man had ever come close to what she felt for Michael, and back then in those desolate times without him she'd tried and failed to find someone to replace him. There had never been anyone else for her, she'd always known it.

Her mind drifted back to their last night together before he'd left her. He'd cooked for her that night too and something achingly familiar filled her heart with sudden dread. She wasn't a clingy girlfriend and she had no intention of starting now, but with a towel thrown over his shoulder and his back to her while he cooked, he looked just like he had all those years ago.

Swallowing hard she pushed those thoughts away from her mind. They were different people back then. They'd both wanted different things and neither of them had been prepared to compromise. Now, they were in a committed loving relationship that had survived despite all the obstacles they'd faced, and those years she'd spent without him seemed like a million miles away.

Getting up from the bed she wandered over towards the breakfast bar and pulled out one of the stools to sit down. He had some sort of magnetic pull that kept her drawn to him no matter how far apart they were. Even when he was away on a job with the CIA or Agent Pearce, she could still feel him.

Her heart lurched with a pang of jealousy when she thought of the dark haired woman who dominated a lot of Michael's time. She hadn't been fair on her, she knew that, but there was something about the woman that just brought out her jealous streak. Michael was a faithful man and she knew he would never stray, so she didn't know why her mouth surged ahead of her brain whenever Agent Pearce made an appearance. Despite her reservations she had asked Jesse to check on Michael's agency contact in a small effort to extend the olive branch. After all, when Michael would eventually have his burn notice lifted they would inevitably be seeing a lot more of her.

"Hey," Michael's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up in surprise to see him leaning over the bar, watching her.

"Michael," she smiled and reached out a hand to take one of his, running her thumb across his fingers. "Sorry, I was miles away."

"So I saw," he told her softly. "You okay?"

Her heart melted when she caught the worry in his eyes. Dropping his hand she lifted her fingers to his face, cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She smiled as she pulled her hand away from his face. Getting off of the stool she walked around the breakfast bar towards him, and slipped her arms around his waist. She sighed in contentment as she laid her head against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart beneath her ear.

"We're finally alone," she sighed, snuggling in closer to him. "It seems so long since it's just been the two of us."

Michael slipped his arms around her shoulders and lowered his lips to her hair, kissing her softly before pulling her tightly into his chest.

"I know," he sighed, his breath fanning her hair. "I'm sorry, Fi."

"Don't be sorry, Michael," she whispered softly as she pulled away just enough to look up into his eyes. "Let's just enjoy the time before your phone rings or someone knocks on the door…"

"Well," his eyes sparkled with amusement as he moved out of her embrace trace his fingertips up and down her arms. "Sam is entertaining my mom and Jesse is visiting Agent Pearce…I'm not expecting any agency calls…so tonight I'm all yours."

"All mine huh?" she laughed as she turned her head to place a kiss into his palm before pulling his hand away with her own.

"Yeah," he told her, unable to stop his lips turning upwards into a smile. "So, I thought we'd eat first and then we'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" she asked with a wide smile. "Well, how could I argue with that?"

000

"Make yourself at home," Agent Pearce called out from the bathroom. "There's beer in the fridge or I have coffee."

"Okay," Jesse called out in answer as he made his way into her small kitchen.

Opening her refrigerator he smiled at the sight of the bottles stacked neatly on the bottom shelf. This looked so familiar he mused. His fridge back at his apartment looked much the same as hers; meals for one and a large supply of beer.

The bathroom door opened and she stepped out wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans. She smiled as she took the offered bottle, opening it with a loud pop.

"So, are you going to tell me why you've been sent to babysit me?" she asked as she took a long swig from her bottle to swallow the bitter liquid down in one gulp.

"Come on," Jesse sighed and shook his head. "I'm just looking out for you that's all."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know," he told her as he lifted his bottle to his lips. "But Fiona was concerned so Mike called me."

"Fiona?" she huffed, _"Please!"_

"What?" Jesse asked quickly, automatically going on the defence. "You don't like Fi?"

Agent Pearce reached across to place her half empty beer bottle onto the table before she sat back to watch him curiously.

"I don't know her well enough to know whether I like her or not," she told him honestly. "She's nice enough but she's very…"

Jesse grinned as he watched her struggle to find the right words to describe his friend. Shifting forward he moved to the edge of the couch to place his bottle on the table next to hers.

"Fiona's a great friend to have. She's passionate about the people she loves," he told her. "She'll fight anyone who tries to harm her family and she is devoted to Mike. You can't help but love her. Believe me, once you get to know her you'll feel the same way."

"Ahh," she sighed knowingly, "so does Michael know you have a thing for his girlfriend?"

"I do _not _have a _thing _for Fi," he told her haughtily as he made a grab for his bottle again. "I admit I got caught up in some confusion after I was burned but it was never anything serious."

"I've had feelings for people I work with too," she admitted. "It's not something you can control and in my experience you just end up getting hurt…"

"You don't mean Mike?"

"What?" she gasped, making a lunge for her bottle. "No, no…someone I worked with a long time ago…he's gone now…"

"And you two were…?"

"Engaged," she provided as she fiddled with the label on her bottle. "He was killed eight years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," he shook his head apologetically. "And you've never—"

"No."

Jesse watched her quietly when she slipped into silence. She seemed so incredibly sad and in that one moment he suddenly understood why she was acting the way she was towards his friend.

"Look, tell me to shut up and mind my own business if you want, but has losing your fiancé got anything to do with how you feel towards Fi?" When her eyes shot up to his in annoyance he sat back and held his free hand up in surrender. "I'm just asking!"

"No," she snapped. "She has nothing to do with it—"

"So you're not the slightest bit envious that Fiona has the life you wanted? I mean you only have to see her and Mike to know what they have is special…you're telling me you don't—"

"Okay," she growled angrily, snapping him off in mid sentence and banging her bottle onto the table with a loud crack. "I _had_ everything she has…I was happy but then he was ripped away by a terrorist bomb and I lost everything…so yeah I'm angry…and when I see her with all of these people around her I do get a little jealous, but it's not her fault, it's mine." She sighed heavily as she ran a hand across her face and looked at him wearily. "Look, thanks for stopping by but I'm really not up to much company right now."

Jesse nodded knowingly and regarded her thoughtfully before he shifted towards the edge of the couch.

"Fiona's not your enemy," he kept his voice soft as he spoke and got to his feet. "Unless you threaten to come in between her and Mike, she'll keep it that way."

Kim Pearce looked up at him questioningly when he slowly made his way towards the door. "Are you talking from experience there?"

He was standing at the door before he turned around to face her, the smile dropping from his face. "I made some mistakes and I did some things that I regret, but she forgave me…they both did."

"And you think I should go against my better judgement and open myself up to these people?" she asked incredulously. "She's made it clear she isn't my friend."

"Maybe not yet," he told her quietly. "But give her time and she'll come around…She sent me over here didn't she?"

"You said Michael…" her voice trailed off when she saw his mouth turn upwards into a smile. Shaking her head she stood up and walked towards him to open the door so he could step outside. "I'll keep it in mind Mr Porter."

"Just Jesse," he told her with a wide smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, _Jesse_," she corrected, returning his smile with one of her own.

"Okay Agent Pearce…lock your door," he nodded before he turned away from her.

"Call me Kim," her voice halted his movements and he turned around to face her, his eyes meeting hers before he nodded silently.

"Kim," he smiled. "Goodnight."

She watched his retreating form until he had disappeared before she pushed the door closed. With a heavy sigh she turned the lock and laid her head against the wooden door. She was so caught up in her own confusing thoughts that she didn't see the movement behind her until it was too late. When the needle jabbed into her shoulder she tried to turn and take her attacker down to the floor, but suddenly everything grew black…

000

The loft was illuminated in candlelight, creating a warm glow over the two people who sat opposite each other at the table. The remains of their meal lay discarded on the plates in the centre of the table as they talked quietly, enjoying each other's company.

Taking a moment, Michael's eyes scanned Fiona's face, amazed even now how she could cause his heart to beat faster with just her presence. Continuing on their exploratory path, his eyes lingered over her elegant neck then down to the low cut burgundy dress which showed a wide expanse of skin. She was absolutely beautiful, and nothing could have prepared him for his body's reaction when she had walked out of the bathroom to face him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly, her cheeks reddening with the adoring scrutiny he was regarding her with tonight.

"You look beautiful," he told her with a glowing smile as his hand snaked across the narrow table to link their fingers together. "I'm sorry we didn't get to have that dinner at the Forge."

Fiona smiled up at him and squeezed his fingers. So many things had happened over the last few months that sometimes she had to stop to catch her breath. They had gone from a relationship that was fraught with denial to this, cohabiting and together in every sense of the word.

"It's okay," she told him with a warm smile. "This is nice, just the two of us…we haven't done something like this since Dublin…"

The mention of their time together in Ireland caused Michael's mind to drift back to the past. He'd never really appreciated what they had all those years ago, and as time went on he'd began to wonder if what they'd had was just a comfortable routine instead of love. He'd left her while trying to reason with himself that it wasn't love, that what they'd shared was something he could have easily found with someone else. Even he couldn't have known back then how wrong he was. He'd missed her more than he'd thought he would and when he couldn't get her out of his mind he knew he'd just been fooling himself. He'd loved her all along.

"We've never really talked about our time in Ireland…but…I know I hurt you, and I really am sorry Fi," he told her softly as he looked down at their joined hands. "I can't give you all the answers you need, but I need you to know that the night I left..."

"Michael," she spoke his name with such gentleness and he lifted his eyes to hers once more. "It's in the past…it doesn't matter anymore."

He pulled his hand from hers and reached up to her hair, tracing his fingers through the long strands to let it slide gently between his fingers. Lowering his hand back to hers he swallowed hard before he met her gaze, "I missed you."

His soft confession caused her breath to catch in her throat and her eyes to shine with unshed tears. Releasing his hands she pushed her chair backwards and came around the table to slide onto his lap and looping her arms loosely around his neck.

Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest as she laid her forehead against his as she closed her eyes. All those years when she had tried so hard to move on and forget him had been worth all the heartache.

"I missed you, too," she told him in a soft whisper as she placed a soft kiss onto his skin. Pulling back she smiled down at him and sighed contentedly before moving one of her hands to hold her palm against his cheek. "I never stop missing you…"

"I'm right here Fi," he told her, his voice a mere whisper. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yet," she told him as she moved closer to kiss any response he may have had away from his lips.

He sighed against her mouth, content to let her take control. So many times their passion had taken them over the edge, leading them towards whatever release they could find, but tonight there was something different. Her lips left his to leave a trail of tiny kisses over his cheek and up to his forehead where she settled against him.

She sighed happily as she leaned into him, content to be wrapped in his arms. Her eyes watched the candle as it flickered to create dancing shadows throughout the loft. Michael slid his fingers over her bare arms and kissed her ear before easing her off of his lap to stand them both up. She looked at him questioningly as he picked up their half-drunk bottle of wine and handed it to her before sliding their glasses in between his fingers. Taking hold of her hand in his he gave her a gentle tug and led her towards the balcony.

Fiona followed blindly, her heart hammering inside her chest. This was a new side to him that she had only ever seen once before. He very rarely showed her his romantic side, but when he pulled her out onto the balcony and placed their glasses onto the table, she recognised the glint in his eyes.

Reaching out he took the bottle from her hands and placed it onto the table with their glasses and turned back towards her. The cool breeze whipped around them causing Fiona to shiver slightly but when he reached for her and turned her around so he was directly behind her, she could feel the heat building up inside her body.

Her body stilled as she felt his larger hand come to a rest on top of hers. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath heating the side of her neck. Michael felt the slight tremble of her body against his and was delighted by the affect he had on her. Sliding his hand away from hers he slowly traced his fingertips up her arm until he reached her shoulder only to follow the path of his fingers with his lips.

"Michael," she shuddered, her back still against him. She leaned further back and inclined her neck to give his lips better access to her skin. His warm breath sent passionate vibrations throughout her body and she couldn't stop the soft gasp from escaping through her lips.

"Shh," he whispered into her ear as he slowly turned her to face him.

Fiona was lost. His eyes seemed to lure her closer into their depths, drawing her deeper into him. Slowly, intoxicatingly, their lips drew closer. His breath fanned her face and her eyes fluttered closed as he descended on her lips, this time giving in to the passion that coursed throughout her body. Unable to wait any longer she moved closer, needing to feel him. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip as she kissed him, silently begging for entry.

He readily complied, opening his mouth to her. He released her hands to reach behind her and pull her closer to his body. One of Fiona's hands moved upwards to thread her fingers through his hair and the other encircled his back, pulling him enticingly closer.

One powerful kiss followed another until they broke apart gasping for air. Wordlessly, as if by some silent understanding he released Fiona's body and she stepped back slightly to reach down for his hand. Her fingers wrapped around his and he willingly followed as she gently tugged him back towards her.

"Dance with me," she whispered breathlessly as she released his hand and smoothed her fingers up his chest to encircle behind his neck.

He smiled down at her, slipping his arms around her waist. He pulled her tightly against his body as they swayed to the faint strums of jazz that came from inside the loft. He couldn't ever remember a time when he'd felt so incredibly happy. He couldn't even put into words how this woman in his arms made him feel; loving her just didn't come close to what he was feeling.

She shifted against him and laid her head between his neck and shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"This is nice…just the two of us beneath the stars."

"Mmm," he agreed happily as his lips grazed her ear. "Perfect."

Fiona could feel the burning heat rising up inside her body, something that she had only ever felt with him. Inclining her head, she looked up to meet his gaze, knowing that he could feel their connection too.

Wordlessly, they came together, their lips drifting closer as the magnetic pull between them fused them as one. The gentleness of their kiss slowly became more demanding and the embers of passion began to flare into smouldering flames once more. Hopelessness and pure need fuelled them further, along with the deep set longing that had kept them pining for each other for so many years.

Michael groaned into her mouth when she increased the pressure of her lips, her kisses becoming more demanding in her bid to show him how much she needed him. Her body shivered slightly when his hands roamed her back. She couldn't stop the groan that escaped her lips when his fingers snaked across her skin, sparking desire that coursed throughout her body.

When her lips left his to begin a tender trek down his throat, he used her distraction and pulled away from her. Fiona found herself drawn in to his gaze and felt the burning love he held for her in every caress. Their eyes locked and so many words that had remained unsaid were finally spoken in silent communications. She had loved this man for an eternity and now she finally understood that he had loved her all along.

Unable to fight the pull of his lips any longer she sank down into his body and sealed them together in a kiss that poured out every ounce of love she felt. His hands left her shoulders to tangle in her hair as he pulled her in closer to their kiss, his burning need to be with her fuelling the desire that flared between them. Unable to withstand her heavenly torture any longer, he slid his hands back down her shoulders as he tore his lips away from hers and wrapped his fingers around her hand, tugging her back into the loft…

000

Agent Pearce slowly opened her eyes and blinked heavily as she tried to remember where she was. Her head was pounding as she eased herself upwards into a sitting position and gingerly lifted her fingers to her face.

Taking a breath she blinked through the pain in her head and focused on her surroundings before slow recognition formed in her mind. She was on the floor by her front door and she couldn't remember how she had come to be here. The last thing she remembered was saying goodbye to Jesse and then…

Pulling herself up to her feet she took a tentative step forward, instantly regretting it when her legs threatened to crumble beneath her. She leaned against the wall and put her palm flat against the white surface, using the stability guide her through to the living room. When she finally made it from the hall to the main room she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening in fear.

Her couch cushions lay strewn across the floor and her belongings were scattered like garbage over every surface. Tears filled her eyes and confusion sparked in her mind when she caught sight of the last few remaining photographs of her beloved fiancé tossed on the ground like they were nothing.

On trembling legs she moved further into the room but stopped in her tracks when she saw the big bold red message sprayed across her white walls.

'_BITCH'_

She tried to control the shaking in her body when she looked towards her answer machine to see it flashing with seven messages. How had she not heard her phone or woken when this intruder bombarded her apartment and trashed it? Reaching forward she moved to pick up her phone to call someone…but before she could process the list of names she knew she should contact her phone began to ring, causing her to jolt backwards. Reaching out she snatched the phone out of its cradle and put it to her ear.

"_Agent Pearce, you're late for our meeting."_

"Michael…" she gasped his name. "I…I think…" her voice trailed off when her eyes landed on the photographs of the man she still loved. The phone dropped from her hand and she crumbled to her knees as tremors coursed throughout her body…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, Pm's, favourite story and author adds. I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to everyone individually. RL is hectic at the moment, but thank you so much for taking the time to read this.**

**Huge thanks to DaisyDay and Purdy's Pal for reading through parts of this for me.**

13

Agent Pearce's apartment was encompassed in silence by the time Michael arrived. Removing his sunglasses he made his way in through the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw the mess inside. Agent Pearce was sitting in the middle of the floor looking completely lost as she sifted through her belongings.

"Agent Pearce," Michael spoke her name as gently as he could when he moved further into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Michael," she lifted her head to look in his direction but dropped her eyes back to her photographs before he could respond.

"Fiona's calling Sam and Jesse, they'll be here soon to help…have you called the cops yet?"

"Cops?" she asked in confusion as she tried to force the fuzziness away from her mind. "Uh…I…don't know…"

Michael came closer and knelt down beside her, regarding her worriedly. She was acting very strange and showing the same kind of behaviour that Fiona had when she was recovering from the Rohypnol in her system.

"Did you drink anything last night?" he asked as he looked around for any bottles or glasses.

"I…I think so," she shook her head and closed her eyes tightly to ease the pain behind them. Taking a breath she opened them again and looked over towards the new face that appeared in the doorway.

"Kim," Jesse gasped as he came into the room to crouch down beside her. His hand instantly went to her arm, touching her shoulder gently as he helped her to stand. "I'm so sorry…I should have stayed."

"Wait…you left her?" Michael asked with irritation when he stood to his feet. "Have you already forgotten what this woman did to Fiona? She almost killed her…"

"I know, and I was gonna stay but she didn't want the company…sorry man…look I—"

"Look, beat yourself up later, but right now you need to stay with her and call the cops in on this. We can't deal with this woman on our own this time." Taking his phone out of his pocket he pressed Sam's number and growled in frustration when it went straight to voicemail. He moved to dial Fiona's number but the phone sprang to life in his hand. "Fi, where are you?"

"_I'm at your mom's…but Michael…we can't find Sam…"_

"_WHAT?"_ Michael gripped the phone closer to his ear and struggled to think. "He's at my mom's…he's staying with my mom…"

"_He's not here, Michael,"_ her voice hitched as she spoke and he could hear her struggling to remain in control. _"Your mom said he went outside last night to call Elsa, she thought he'd just come in late, but he's not here…What if she has him…Michael…what if—"_

"Stay there Fi, I'm heading over," he told her urgently as his met Jesse's questioning gaze. "Keep trying Sam's number."

"_What about Agent Pearce…is she?"_

"She's shaken up but Jesse's going to stay with her and wait for the cops…" he told her quickly. "Wait for me Fi."

"_Michael…this is Sam—" _

"I know," he told her urgently. "And we'll find him but don't do anything until I get there." When she didn't answer he lowered his voice to use a tone that always worked with her. "Fiona…"

"_Alright, but if you're not here in half an hour I'm packing my car and I'm going to blow that bitch to hell."_

"I'll be there," he told her, his voice softer this time. "We'll find him."

Closing off the phone he turned to Jesse and Agent Pearce before texting some numbers into his phone.

"Call the cops and get them to send a team over to the address I'm texting you now. Sam's missing and I'm guessing this woman has him. Get her checked out too," he addressed Jesse but looked at Agent Pearce as he slowly started to back away towards the door. "Tell the paramedics to check her blood for Rohypnol…she used the same drug on Fi…"

"I'll take care of it," Jesse nodded as he looked down at his phone. "Go and find Sam."

Michael nodded gratefully and turned around, running out of the door and towards the charger. He tried to focus and not think of the danger Sam could be in right now. He needed to get to his mother's house and stop his girlfriend from becoming a one woman army.

000

The first thing that Sam became aware of was the intense smell of paint that was invading his senses and causing his throat to constrict with the fumes. His mind swam in confusion as he tried to remember if Maddie had mentioned she was going to be painting the guest garage any time soon.

Opening his eyes he blinked at the sunlight that was invading his vision and instinctively lifted his hand up to shield his face, but his arm wouldn't move. Trying again, he lifted his arm but it moved so far and then locked, preventing him from moving it further. Pulling on his other arm he gasped in pain when it too refused to move.

Turning his head he blinked rapidly as he tried to ease the blurriness away so that he could see what was holding him. Pulling himself upwards so he was sitting up he was about to try and move again when the door opened.

"Maddie," he blinked rapidly as he tried to focus on her blurred figure. "Something's wrong with my arms…how much did I drink last night?"

The woman in the doorway halted her movements and suddenly charged towards him, slapping him hard across the face. His head recoiled and it took his a few seconds to recover before he tried to find whichever woman he had managed to upset this time.

Swallowing hard he tried again. "Uh…Fi…?"

Another slap landed on his cheek and he lunged forward to whoever was in the room but she jumped out of his reach. His mind was foggy and his thoughts were jumbled when he tried to free himself from whatever binding held him to the bed. Taking a breath he blinked again and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat when one name came to the forefront of his mind.

"Pam?"

"Yes," she hissed angrily as she came closer to hover over him. "You will learn to appreciate me Sam Axe, and all of your cheating whores will be punished."

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked her as he tried to keep his voice soft even though his body rebelled against her.

"Silly man," she giggled as she moved a little closer to sit beside him on the bed. Her fingers danced over his thigh, walking over his pant clad skin. "I love you."

"No you don't!"

"Oh I think I do," she smiled, "and you'll soon learn how to be faithful to me."

"You call this love?" he asked calmly although his nerves were starting to fray. "You've tied me to a bed!"

"For your own good my darling," she told him as she shifted closer to kiss his neck. She lifted her head when he recoiled backwards and tried to put some distance between them.

"My own good?" he asked incredulously. "What good can possibly come out of this?"

"Oh Sam," she sighed sadly, running her fingertips over his chest. "When you've calmed down I'll untie you so we can sit down like civilised people…" her face brightened when she heard the oven timer ping. "I cooked your favourite…Spaghetti Gamberi…"

"Pam," he lowered his voice. "That's very…sweet an all…but I'm not really hungry…"

"_So_ after I spent all morning cooking for you…" her voice rose as she moved off of the bed and began to pace. "I went out of _my_ way to make _you_ your favourite…and this is how you repay—"

"Pam, I'm sorry," swallowing hard he blinked slowly and was slightly relieved to see some of his vision beginning to return. His mind was in turmoil as he thought of how to deal with this deranged woman who was convinced they were in a relationship. Deciding to play towards her delusions he lowered his voice and tried to turn on his charm. "I know you mean well honey…but how can you think I wouldn't be a little angry…you tied me to the bed…"

"Because you were bad, Sammy," she told him softly as the anger slowly seeped away from her. Returning to his side she sat down onto the mattress beside him. "You've been really_, really_ bad."

"I have, and I'm sorry," he told her gently, even though his stomach rebelled. "If you could at least untie me I'll make you feel special."

Pam's face brightened with a wide smile. "I'll be your only girl?"

"Yes," he lied. "My only girl."

For a moment he thought she was actually going to release him but the smile dropped from her face and she sprang away from him.

"You think I didn't know about your whores Sam?" she hissed. "Even when I gave you the proof that the bitch _Fiona_ was cheating on you…you still went back to her…"

"Fiona is my friend," he told her quickly, "the man in the photo is her boyfriend, she was never with me…Pam, you have to believe me honey…I would never—"

"_I saw you_," she spat. "She was all over you at Carlito's. You couldn't even keep your hands off of her…right in front of me…so don't you _DARE_ lie to me."

"NO, no Pam, you have it all wrong…she wanted to make her boyfriend jealous, that's all…there was never anything between us…" he watched when she stilled and her eyes softened. When she made no move to leave the room he tried again. "Please believe me Pammy…sweetheart…"

"Okay," she nodded but she still didn't move. "What about the others? Elsa, Maddie, Kim?"

"They mean nothing to me," he insisted, hoping she wouldn't see right through him.

"We'll see," she told him with a heavy sigh as she slowly backed out of the room.

"Just let me at least call my friends to let them know I'm okay, they'll be worried," he asked trying to appeal to her softer side, hoping that she would fall for his ploy and trust him just long enough so that he could let someone know that he was being held here.

"Which friend?" She asked him angrily as she hovered in the doorway. _"Fiona?"_

"No…no…" his mind scrambled for names but before he could answer she propelled herself towards him and delivered a loud slap across his face to send his head backwards.

"You're no better than your _whores._" Turning abruptly she made her way out of the room to slam the door loudly behind her.

The fight in Sam had all but slipped away as he tried to stop his body from shaking. He was determined he wasn't going to die here, not by the hand of a psycho bitch who had hurt three of his friends.

His eyesight had practically returned enough for him to see the bindings that confined him to the bed. Giving his arm another tug he pulled hard, ignoring the biting pain in his wrist. When he felt something give he tried again, pulling so hard that the twine sliced into his skin to cause a trickle of blood to roll a path down his arm. He watched the red droplet drip onto the mattress with a kind of morbid fascination until he broke out of his reverie and yanked hard until he felt something snap…

000

Fiona's pacing was wearing a hole in the floor by the time Michael reached his mother's house. Madeline stood in her kitchen smoking another cigarette, a cloud of smoke congregating around her. She looked up at him worriedly and nodded her head towards Fiona who was holding her phone tightly against her ear.

"Dammit Sam," she hissed. "Where the hell are you…?"

Striding up towards her, Michael touched her shoulder and turned her around to face him and gently pulled the phone out of her clenched fingers.

"She's got Sam," she told him, her voice catching as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Who the hell is this woman Michael? How can she do this? I got a look at her…I broke her nose…and she still keeps coming…"

"I don't know Fi," he told her honestly as he ran his hand up and down her bare arm. "But we're going to get him back…Jesse's calling the cops and sending them over to the house, and he's waiting with Agent Pearce."

"The cops?" she shook her head with frustration. "You know they'll only make it worse Michael, we'll be better off getting Sam back on our own—"

"We need them," he told her, reaching out to clasp her shoulder to stop her from pacing. "This woman could have killed you Fiona…she drugged you—"

"Yeah and the police can't know," she huffed. "So we're no further on than we were before…she'll get away with it unless we get to her first."

Michael tossed Fiona's phone onto the table and grabbed hold of her with both hands to hold her still. "She drugged Pearce too."

Fiona stopped struggling and lifted her eyes to his, understanding dawning in her eyes. "She…"

"Yeah," he nodded. "We can't tell them what she did to you but she drugged a CIA agent…she'll pay for what she did…"

"Oh she's gonna pay," Fiona told him fiercely. "I'll make sure of that."

Stepping away from him Fiona looked towards Madeline who was stubbing another cigarette out into the mountain of ends in her ashtray and trying not to make it obvious that she was listening in on their conversation.

"Don't let anyone in here," she told her forcefully. "You hear me Madeline, no one."

Madeline pulled herself up to her full height and regarded the younger woman with a mixture of annoyance and pride. "I'm old enough to look after myself Fi—"

"I mean it Madeline," Fiona retorted causing the older woman to snap her mouth closed. "Don't let anyone, not even your neighbours in here."

Michael swallowed heavily when he looked towards his mother who stood defiantly in the kitchen, her eyes locked with Fiona's. He waited for the fallout from the two women who were staring each other down, not willing to bet on which one would win this battle of wills. To his surprise his mother averted her eyes and nodded in reluctant acceptance.

"Okay," Madeline sighed as she took another cigarette out of her pouch. "Go and bring him home sweetheart."

"Thank you," Fiona told her gratefully as she turned and marched towards the door. Turning quickly she looked towards Michael and watched him expectantly, "Well…are you coming?"

"Uh…yeah…" he followed her and tried to ignore the smirk on his mother's face. "Wait…we need…"

"Michael everything we need is in the trunk…let's go get Sam back so I can shoot that bitch."

000

Sam pulled himself to the side of the bed and frantically tried to pull at the bindings that still held one of his wrists confined. His free hand was covered in his own blood from where the nylon twine had cut into his skin. His eyesight had virtually returned to normal but his limbs felt heavy, and he knew from the snippets of information he had discovered about his captor, she liked to use drugs to subdue her victims.

Shaking the heaviness away from his body he closed his eyes and focused on channelling all of his strength to free himself. Leaning forward he grabbed the tight knot in his teeth and tried to pull it loose, but when it wouldn't budge he looked towards the other side of the bed to see what had given way to enable him to free himself.

His eyes fell onto the metal headboard that the twine was wrapped around. It was aging and in places it was showing some signs of corrosion. The piece holding him in place was secured by a rusty screw that was embedded into the metal. Shifting all of his weight he pulled hard, hoping to snap the metal bar in the same way as he did the other side.

Lifting his free hand he wrapped his fingers around his bound wrist and used the leverage to pull hard. Taking a breath he shook the dizziness away from his head and tried pulling again, this time bringing his feet up as leverage. Holding his feet against the metal he pushed against the bars and pulled on the twine with both hands.

The nylon sliced into his skin but he pulled harder when he heard the metal begin to creak under the pressure. The noise spurred him onwards and he pulled again, using every ounce of strength he possessed. The bar suddenly sheared, breaking apart with a loud snap sending Sam careering backwards onto the bed.

Adrenalin roared through his body and he rolled off of the bed to land onto the floor with a light thump. Looking around the room he searched for anything that he could use as a weapon, but apart from the bed there was very little furniture in the room.

Walking back towards the headboard he picked up the now loose bar that he'd broken in two and tested the weight of it in his hands. It wasn't his chosen weapon of choice; it wasn't heavy enough to do much damage, but it was a weapon.

Moving tentatively towards the door he leaned his ear against the wood to listen for any signs of his captor. When he was met with silence he slowly twisted the doorknob and winced when the old lock squeaked as he pulled the door open.

He could hear noises coming from the end of the hall, so turning behind him he pulled the door closed and slowly started moving towards the sounds. He stayed close to the wall, using the flat surface as a guide to keep him upright. Moving passed a bedroom he could smell paint fumes coming from inside and slowly pushed the door ajar so that he could peer inside.

Sam's whole body lurched with what he saw inside. The room was a stark contrast to the old fashioned room he had been held in. The wall was alight with bright colours, looking very out of place with the rest of the house. By the brightly stencilled teddy bears it was obviously a nursery, but there were no signs of a child. Pulling the door closed again he held the metal bar tighter in his hand and moved further along the hall.

When he reached the end he could clearly see Pam moving in the kitchen, muttering something as she flittered around the room. Sam's eyes scanned the windows, looking for an escape but he was suddenly drawn to a wall that seemed to be covered from floor to ceiling in photographs.

Taking a step closer he stopped dead in his tracks when he recognised the faces staring back at him and he suddenly felt nauseous. This woman seemed to have been stalking him for months, much longer than he had first thought.

A photograph of Elsa caught his eye and he was suddenly overcome with a terrible feeling of loss. Since this whole nightmare had begun and he'd sent her away for her own safety, he hadn't allowed himself to miss her. But her face as well as Fiona's had been cruelly vandalised, turning the loss he was feeling into something much more powerful. Anger flared inside him and he gripped the bar tighter as he turned towards the kitchen.

Sam had principles that he'd stuck to all these years. He had never hit a woman unless he'd absolutely had to. He abhorred men who hit women but as he approached the psycho who had stalked him and the women in his life all this time, he could feel nothing but contempt.

He could hear sirens in the distance and a sudden screech of tyres, but he pushed the thoughts away from his mind. As far as he knew no one knew he was gone yet, and he had no way of letting anyone know where he was, so he ignored the sirens and the car that had come to a stop outside and proceeded to step tentatively forward.

A sudden noise halted his movements and he froze. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he turned his head to see his stalker staring at him with a livid rage. On instinct he lifted the metal bar and struck her as she screamed obscenities, rushing towards him in a furious frenzy. Lashing out he struck the side of her head and instantly raised his bar again when she kept on coming towards him.

Her weight knocked him sideways ramming him into a wall but he reacted just as quickly, picking up an old oil lamp that was on a table. With every ounce of strength he could muster he threw it at his attacker knocking her squarely in the head. The last thing he saw before everything span around him was her falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

000

"Where are the cops?" Fiona asked Michael angrily when she pulled the car to a stop opposite Pam Taylot's home. "They were supposed to be here."

"Jesse said there's a bunch of them at Pearce's apartment now," he told her calmly as he held onto her arm to prevent her from barraging the house in a full on assault. "They're on their way Fi."

"That's not good enough Michael," Fiona hissed. "Our friend is in there having god knows what done to him…we can't just sit here and wait."

"I know," he agreed, "but if we go rushing in—"

Fiona snatched her arm out of his grip and pushed the car door open, drawing her gun. "I'm not waiting for the cops."

Michael was by her side in seconds standing in front of her and blocking her path. He held onto her arm and turned her around before she could move.

"Fi, if you go in there how are we going to explain it to the cops?"

"My friend is in there," she growled. "I don't care about me."

"Yeah, well I do…and so does Sam."

A loud screech came from inside the house caused both of them to tear their eyes away from each other and look towards the house.

"Now can we go in?" she asked quickly even though she had already started to move.

"Yeah," he followed her and drew his gun as they both barraged towards the door. Michael shoved his shoulder against the wooden barrier and heard a crack as the old wood started to give way. Taking a step back he watched Fiona aim her gun at the lock and blow it apart before he rammed the door again, this time pushing it open with little effort.

When they both ran inside Michael rushed to Sam's side while Fiona made her way towards the woman on the floor who was groaning and pushing herself upright.

"_You_ stay still," Fiona growled as she delivered a kick to the woman's chest propelling her backwards and onto the floor. Turning around to get a look at Sam, she gasped when she saw the blood covering his arms. "Oh…god, _Sam…"_

Sam blinked heavily and looked towards Fiona who was staring at him with tear filled eyes. He tried to think of something sarcastic that would let her know he was okay but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's okay, Sam," Michael's voice broke through his haze and he looked towards his friend who was already calling for an ambulance.

"It's just a…scratch," he slurred, chuckling to himself when he leaned his head back against the wall. "Jussa scratch…"

Fiona looked back down to the prone woman on the floor and put her foot heavily onto her chest to push her back down when she started to move.

"I dare you…" she growled. "Just give me a reason to shoot you…"

Pam stared at the woman looming over her, her eyes flaring with anger. Something in the other woman's gaze extinguished the fury to leave her squirming beneath the weight of her stare, and she stopped struggling. There would be time for revenge later when everything had calmed down…she wasn't going to let her man go to this whore freely without a fight.

The sirens were much louder now and Michael left Sam's side to move towards Fiona and ease the gun out of her grip.

"Go and sit with Sam," he told her calmly as he tucked her gun inside his jacket. When she regarded him dubiously he implored her to understand. "Please, Fi…"

Fiona knew he was trying to keep her under the police radar by diverting attention from her, but it infuriated her to let this woman go without at least making her pay for what she'd done. Turning back to face the woman on the floor she moved closer and delivered a hard kick to her ribs and stood back in satisfaction when she heard the crack. Pam cried out in pain and squirmed on the floor, her eyes scrunched tightly.

"That's for kidnapping my friend _you bitch_," Fiona spat and lifted her foot to kick her again but Michael pulled her aside and pushed her towards Sam when the first police car pulled up outside of the house.

Sam held his hand up to Fiona when she scrambled over towards him and knelt down by his side. She clasped his hand in hers and smiled down at him with worried eyes.

"What took ya so long?" his voice shook with exhaustion when she rubbed her thumb over his fingers. "How'd you find me…"

"She went after Agent Pearce last night and this morning when Maddie couldn't find you…well," she swallowed hard and leaned her head back against the wall. "It wasn't too hard to figure out who had you."

"I don't remember anything," he shook his head as he tried to think of the events that led up to his capture. "I woke up tied to a bed with some woman yelling at me!"

"Just an ordinary night in the world of Sam Axe?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Watch it sister…" he shook his head and couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"Or you'll do what exactly?" she teased. "You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag right now! Be good or I'll have to tie you up again, but _I_ won't be so nice about it!"

"_Nice?_" he lifted his hand and hissed when she gingerly touched his wrist. "Don't suppose there's any booze around here, you know for medicinal purposes!"

Fiona smirked as she looked around the room and noticed the wall of photographs for the first time. "Sam…"

Sam followed her gaze and nodded slowly. There were photos of her up there on that wall that he didn't want her to see so he did the only thing he could and tried to make light of the situation. "I know…what can I say…I'm irresistible!"

Fiona regarded him fondly and patted his shoulder, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head Sam? You're delusional!"

"Try not to use all the big words at once Fi…" he grinned tiredly. "You been reading Mike's big book of spies again?"

"Hey, I'll hit you over the head with his big book of spies if you don't be quiet," she told him softly as she helped him stand to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Just dandy," he groaned as he leaned against her, letting her take some of his weight.

The first police officers moved through the door just as Pam chose that moment to scream in a jealous rage and kick Michael out of the way and scramble to her feet. He was on her in seconds, restraining her as she spat vile obscenities towards Fiona as she stood close to Sam's side, supporting him.

"_Bitch!_ I'll kill you next time…I'll kill _all _of your whores…and I won't just drug you and tie you to a bed next time Sam Axe..."

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW," the police officers yelled, both of them drawing their weapons and aiming them at Pam's struggling form. When she pulled out of Michael's grip to make a lunge towards Sam and Fiona, a loud crack sounded throughout the air when one of the cops fired, stopping her in mid flight. Pam hissed out a breath as she crumbled to her knees and dropped in a heap at Sam's feet.

Fiona pulled Sam backwards and out of the cop's way when they gathered around Pam Taylot's groaning form as she wreathed on the floor, blood seeping from her thigh. Patting Sam's arm she met Michael's gaze and nodded knowingly as he turned to greet Jesse and Agent Pearce when they appeared in the room with them.

Agent Pearce looked towards Fiona and nodded gratefully before turning back to the cop who was looking at the assorted photographs that adorned the wall. By her stance Fiona could see she was all business, using whatever authority she had to keep the cop's attention away from her and Sam.

"Come on Sam, you need to get those cuts treated, you're bleeding all over my new top," she told him softly as she steered him out of the door and towards the awaiting ambulance.

"I'm fine," Sam insisted as he stumbled against her, grabbing on tighter to her shoulder.

"Sure you are," she scolded. "Now stop being a baby. Elsa's waiting for you to call."

Sam met her gaze with a wide smile and allowed her to take control as she led him over to the paramedics who were waiting to treat him. As soon as they sat him down she pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her phone book to press in the number she was looking for. With a satisfied smile she moved forward and held the phone to his ear while the paramedic treated his wounds.

Sam looked up at her questioningly until he heard a voice on the other end of the phone and suddenly all the words he wanted to say to Fiona to thank her melted away when she shrugged her shoulders.

"Elsa," his voice softened and he laughed into the phone like a love sick teenager, instantly forgetting that Fiona was only a step away holding the phone. "It's good to hear your voice…"

Fiona averted her eyes and watched as Pam Taylot was brought out of the house on a stretcher with two cops by her side. Closing her eyes briefly she opened them again to see Michael approaching her and instantly felt the emotion welling in her eyes…the nightmare was finally over…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story and left reviews, sent PM's or favoured it. I really appreciate every comment. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter as much as the others.**

**Huge thanks as always to Purdy's pal and DaisyDay for reading drafts of this chapter and all the earlier ones**.

14

It was almost dark by the time Michael and Fiona arrived back at Madeline's with an injured Sam in tow. Michael had just spent the last few hours explaining all the details to Agent Pearce while Fiona had been trying to convince Sam to stay in the guest garage for the night while Elsa was on an overnight flight back to Miami.

ad beenMichael pulled the charger to a stop outside his mother's house and turned to regard the two brooding people in the car. He was pretty sure Sam was sulking in the front seat as he sat in a stony silence trying to ignore the woman who was glaring at him from the back seat.

Glancing over his shoulder Michael sighed heavily when she met his gaze. He knew she was worried about their friend even more than she would openly admit. Little things always rang alarm bells for him where she was concerned; things like taking the back seat and insisting Sam sat in the front. She never liked to relinquish her place by his side, but this time she had climbed behind the front seats and into the back without any word of complaint. Taking a breath he swallowed hard as he regarded both of them like troublesome children before he dared to speak.

"So, are we going to go inside or sit here all night while you two glare at each other?"

"She started it," Sam huffed miserably.

"Me?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch as she shifted in her seat. "You're in pain and it's better for you if you're not alone, especially after everything you've been through."

"Better for who?" he snapped as he reached for the handle to push the car door open. His breath hitched in his throat when he snagged the edge of his bandaged wrist on the seat.

Michael lowered his head and closed his eyes. These two were infuriating when they butted heads, especially when they had a difference of opinion. Opening his eyes he turned to Fiona, intent on asking her to let the matter drop but she was already pushing at the front seat.

Fiona shot him a glare as she shoved the seat forward to climb out and follow Sam as they approached Madeline's house. She kept his pace and watched him intently before she tried to reason with him one more time.

"I'm telling you Sam, Elsa made me promise that I'd make sure you stayed put until she gets back," Fiona sighed with frustration as they walked through Madeline's door.

"I don't need—"

"SAM!" Turning around to face him Fiona growled out his name in frustration and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "I've had enough of this. I'm calling Elsa."

"You wouldn't," he challenged as Michael came slowly into the room carrying a bag of groceries and trying to avoid the crossfire. Instantly feeling braver Sam puffed out his chest and eyed her with defiance but when Michael shook his head and turned away he knew he was in trouble.

"Oh I think I would," Fiona warned. "AND I'll tell her you've been eating junk food!"

"ONCE!" he snapped. "I ate a burger, once…"

"One more than you're supposed to…you know she's worried about you…we're all damn worried about you," she snapped as she turned towards Michael, instantly feeling his presence. This whole experience was beginning to weigh heavily on her and she knew he could see it. Stepping towards him she offered him a tight smile and ran her fingertips over his arm. "I'm going to find your mom…."

Michael nodded silently, watching her retreating form before turning towards Sam when they were alone in the room.

"You know she's right Sam. Why are you arguing with her?" He sighed. "Just stay for the night."

"So now she's got you on her side too!" he groused. "I get that you live together an all…come on Mikey, back me up here."

"Sam," Michael shook his head and moved to the chair beside his friend and sat down. "Fi's only looking out for you. You've been tied to a bed and held by a psychopath. You've been spied on for months, had your life turned upside down—"

"I get it Mike," Sam's voice cut through Michael's when he sat down opposite his friend and propped an elbow onto the table. "It's been a rough ride—"

"For her too," Michael told him quickly as he tried to force the images of Fiona's unconscious form out of his mind. "She's been through hell too...we all have."

Sam's eyes met his friend's and for the first time since they had left Pam Taylot's house, he finally allowed his mind to focus. He may have been stalked and had his life threatened by the unbalanced woman, but so had Fiona. A warm flush flooded through him when he remembered how she had grabbed hold of his hand to steady him. How she had led him to safety as soon as the police arrived and how she had instinctively known that he'd needed to hear Elsa's voice when it was all over.

I'll do it Mike," Sam nodded all the fight gone from his eyes as he lowered his voice. "I'll do it for her."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived when Sam sat upright in his seat. He shot him a warning glare not to repeat what he'd just said as soon as he saw Fiona return to the room. Puffing out his chest he feigned annoyance and put on his best glare before he spoke again. "But I'm only doing it cuz Fi threatened to squeal to Elsa!"

"Oh quit whining Sam," Fiona told him with a tired smile. "I told Elsa you'd behave, and that's exactly what you're going to do."

"Oh yeah! How exactly are you gonna do that?" He whined, keeping up his pretence "You won't be here!"

"Oh, I have my ways of keeping you in line!"

"You and whose army sister? I ain't scared of you!" Sam told her huffily even though deep down he would always be a tiny bit afraid of what she could do.

"Really?" she fixed him with a mischievous grin and dared him to challenge her when Madeline came into the room to stand by her side. "This is a full scale intervention Sam, you either shut up and do exactly what Madeline and I tell you or—"

"Or?"

"I'll tell Elsa you're refusing to take your medication," Fiona beamed triumphantly.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me," she grinned evilly as she folded her arms over her chest. When she saw him slump down heavily into his chair she knew she had won.

"Alright, but one night and then I'm outta here!" Sam groused sulkily and trying to ignore the jubilant grin on Fiona's face.

"Good," she came towards him and patted his shoulder affectionately. "It's for the best…you'll thank me tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Sure I will."

Fiona smiled down at him and squeezed his shoulder. Lifting his eyes to hers he couldn't help but match her grin before shaking his head in dismay. How did she always manage to do this to him?

"Okay, while I have you all here," Madeline spoke as she pulled another cigarette out of her pouch. "Now that this is finally over I want you all here tomorrow to celebrate."

"Uh, Maddie…that's nice an all but what about Elsa?" Sam started. "She'll want to—"

"She's invited too," Madeline told him while she pulled a lighter out of her pocket. "She's your girlfriend so that makes her family."

"Uh…" Sam's mouth opened and closed as he fought for the right words to say that could convey how much just those few words meant to him. "Thanks Maddie."

"Michael tell Jesse to come too. I haven't seen him for a while," she told him as she lit her cigarette and took a long drag.

"Okay mom," Michael met Fiona's eyes and nodded quickly before he turned towards him mother again. "Uh mom, how would you feel if Jesse brought a… friend?"

Madeline held her lit cigarette between her fingers and watched him suspiciously before she spoke again, "A friend?"

"Yeah, you know a sort of…woman…fri—"

"Oh for goodness sake," Fiona sighed, smacking him on the arm when he was taking so long. "Madeline, Jesse is spending a lot of time with agent Pearce. She was attacked by our stalker too so he may want to bring her."

"Jesse? Our Jesse?" Madeline asked as she shook her head dubiously. "Okay, I guess… but don't expect me to talk to her!"

"No one is asking you to, Madeline. Just be yourself," Fiona told her with a wide smile. Looking down at her watch she suddenly realised how late it actually was. Reaching out she touched Michael's arm gently, sliding her fingers over his skim.

Bringing his eyes ti hers he could see how tired she was and all he really wanted to do was take her home so they could both get some sleep. He knew she'd been restless, this stalker weighing heavy on her mind, but now Pam Taylot was behind bars maybe they could all rest a little easier.

"Yeah, we should go," Michael agreed as he got up from the chair to stand beside his girlfriend. "It's been a long day."

"Okay, but don't forget," Madeline stubbed her cigarette out into her ashtray and pulled Fiona into a tight hug before doing the same to Michael. "Four o'clock tomorrow."

"We'll be here mom," Michael told her with a smile as he slid his arm around Fiona's shoulders. His eyes drifted towards his friend who was trying to hide a yawn behind his hand. Squeezing Fiona's arm he guided her towards the door before she stopped him and looked back towards Sam.

"Get some rest Sam," she called out and smiled when he waved a hand in her direction. Looking towards Madeline she held out her hand and squeezed the older woman's fingers. "See you tomorrow."

"Night sweetheart," Madeline told her affectionately before they disappeared out of the door. As soon as she heard the charger start up and drive away she moved towards the refrigerator and pulled out a box of jelly doughnuts before walking towards Sam to to thrust them in his direction.

She smiled at the look of shock on Sam's face which quickly melted away as he took the box from her with barely contained delight.

"It'll be our little secret," she told him with a bright smiled as she squeezed his shoulder. "I'm going to bed. Lock up when you're done, okay."

"Maddie thank you," his voice wavered when she turned around to return his smile. "You're a lifesaver."

"Just don't tell Fi," she told him as she patted his arm and made her way towards her room.

000

The kettle in kitchen began to shrill loudly, its insistent whistling causing Michael to pad barefoot across the wooden floor, fresh from the shower. Leaning over the stove he lifted the kettle to pour the boiling water into Fiona's cup, the aroma of her tea filling his senses.

"FI," he called loudly, pulling the towel tighter around his waist as he turned back to replace the kettle onto the stove burners.

They had practically fallen in to bed as soon as they got home last night, both of them completely exhausted. They'd slept until late into the afternoon and by the time he had managed to pull himself out of bed, Fiona had already finished in the shower.

The bathroom door opened and Fiona came out into the loft clad in a short white bath robe and running a brush through her wet hair. Her eyes lingered over his bare back and the water droplets glistening over his skin. Moving closer towards him she stopped just behind him to place a soft kiss in between his shoulder blades and felt him shiver beneath her lips.

Turning around Michael greeted her with a smouldering smile as his gaze lingered over her mouth. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she grinned as she stepped closer towards him, invading his personal space. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "Mmm," she mumbled, planting kisses onto his chest before she nestled her head beneath his chin. "Do we really have to go to your mom's?"

"Afraid so," he laughed, the slow rumble building up inside his chest, bringing an onslaught of love along with it. Leaning down he pressed his lips into her hair and coaxed her face upwards so he could place a brief kiss onto her lips. "We still have two hours," he smiled, "What do you want to do?"

Fiona's head snapped up and she met his eyes with a mischievous smile. "Well we're free of our stalker, we both slept better than we have in a long time...I know what I'd like to do to pass the time…"

His lips turned up into a knowing smile as he reached down to pull her arms from around his waist so he could lift her hands to his lips.

Fiona's eyes closed in surrender when his lips touched her fingers. His warm breath spread across her skin, igniting something inside her.

"Michael," she gasped when he moved closer to trail kisses over her face. Tilting her head to give him better access to her skin she let out the soft sighs that ached to escape from her lips. Her hands began exploring, travelling up his bare forearms until they reached his shoulders. Her fingers massaged his skin as she tried to pull him closer at the same time. Fiona was lost in him, his powerful essence surrounding her while his lips trailed over her cheek and down her throat, forcing every other thought from her mind.

Pulling back suddenly he gazed down at her in complete awe. Her face was flushed and her eyes were closed but he thought he had never seen her look so beautiful. Leaving her side briefly, he turned and gave her a gentle tug, watching as her eyes slowly opened. Fiona regarded him quietly when he led her towards their bed, her eyes skimming over his body.

His calves touched the edge of bed when she gave him a gentle push, forcing him to sit down into the edge of the mattress. She knew he could see the desire in her eyes as she wordlessly closed the small distance between them to crush their mouths together.

Michael's hand snaked around the back of her head to thread his fingers through her hair, pulling her towards him. Fiona responded in kind as she slowly edged closer. One of her hands lingered over his chest, stroking his bare skin with her fingertips while her other hand nestled around the back of his head, pulling him as close to her as possible. Passion took over as their bodies craved each other's touch. Hands moved blindly over one another, bringing a thousand different emotions to burst through their senses, igniting the smouldering embers that bound them together.

Moving closer to straddle his thighs, Fiona's lips left his to trace kisses over his face and chin while her fingers started to work the towel around his waist free. He gasped when her fingertips ran over his abdomen and he lifted slightly to help her free him of the towel. Catching his lips again, her need for him increased and she slid her hands further down his body.

"Fi," he whispered between kisses, his hands trying to push her robe aside. She gazed down at him intently, enjoying the fire that burst into his eyes when she slid her hands over his to help him push the material away from her skin to leave her naked before him.

"Shh," she whispered, closing the short distance between their lips to kiss him. Michael lost himself in her touch, succumbing to her movements as she caught him in her hand. Each touch provoked another, each kiss adding a burst of flame to the now burning fire that raged throughout them.

Fiona closed her eyes with the sensations that he always caused inside her and began her slow movements as she enticed moans of surrender from the man beneath her body. Making love with this man always caused her to fall in love with him more and more.

"Fiona," he groaned throatily, shifting their bodies so that she now lay beneath him. Opening his eyes, he gazed down into hers adoringly as he bathed her face in soft kisses. He matched tenderness with strength as he poured out every ounce of love he felt into her. Their bodies became rhythmic as they moved together, spurring each other towards completion. Fiona clung to him desperately as she felt herself tumble over the edge of their own private heaven only to pull him along with her seconds later.

He collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy and unsteady. Lifting himself up slightly he ran his fingers gently over her face causing her eyes to open as she blinked heavily before a slow smile crept over her face.

Placing a soft kiss onto her lips he rolled over to his side, taking her with him so she was cocooned against his body. She sighed contentedly into his chest, placing a soft kiss onto his skin before she relaxed against him.

"Mmm," she sighed contentedly. "Maybe we could pretend we forgot."

Michael chuckled softly as he combed his fingers through her hair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "My mother would be over here in seconds just to remind us!"

Fiona's lips turned upwards into a smile as she turned her head to plant a soft kiss onto his chest before hugging his body tighter. Closing her eyes she let the luxurious warmth of him wash over her as she felt herself being pulled down into the chasm of sleep.

000

They got to Madeline's house a little after four and were both surprised to find they were the last to arrive. Fiona cast Michael a sheepish smile and looked away quickly when a warm blush spread over her cheeks.

"What shall I tell her?" he asked in a whisper when he saw how she squirmed under his gaze. Leaning closer towards her he pressed his lips against her ear and lowered his voice into a whisper, "I could tell her the real reason…"

Fiona turned to him sharply and lifted her fingers to cover his lips, "Don't you dare!"

Michael's eyes sparkled as he kissed her fingers before wrapping his hand around hers to clasp them together. He couldn't contain the feeling of elation that soared through him. Since they had moved in together his feelings for her had intensified and it was becoming more and more difficult to concentrate when she was around. Before he could respond his mother's voice echoed throughout the room and he felt Fiona tense beside him.

Madeline hurtled towards them and threw her arms around Fiona, pulling her into a tight hug before releasing her to clasp her hand, tugging her closer.

"I'm so glad you're both here," she told them as she leaned in closer and spoke under her breath. When a high pitched squeal stopped them in their tracks, Madeline straightened up and feigned a wide smile. "Michael, your brother's here with his _wife_…isn't that _nice?_"

Michael exchanged worried glances with Fiona before his mother pulled her away from him and dragged her forcefully towards his obnoxious sister in law. He reluctantly started to follow until someone called his name, stopping him in his tracks.

"Mikey," Jesse's voice rang out from the kitchen and he turned to see Jesse pulling a six pack out of the fridge. "Sam's out back with Elsa and Kim."

"Kim?" Michael asked dubiously as he eyed his friend in disbelief. "I didn't think this would be her thing."

"What can I say, I'm persuasive," he grinned and lowered his voice into a conspiring whisper. "I see your mom has kidnapped Fi…can't say I blame her, your brother's wife is a little—"

"_Yes,"_ Michael nodded and plastered his face with a fake smile when the small blonde woman charged towards him.

"There you are _bro_," she beamed as she wrapped her hand around his arm and began to pull him away from Jesse. "Nate said you'd be hiding out here."

Jesse waved and turned away before Michael could see the grin forming on his face. Picking up the beer he shook his head in amusement as he moved towards the back door, unable to hide the laughter when Michael shot him a glare.

Fiona looked up in relief when he came towards her and instantly felt herself relax. She was trying everything she could to avoid holding the squirming baby that Nate had tried to thrust at her. Luckily for her Madeline had stepped in and taken Charlie from her son, rocking him back and forth while he drifted in and out of sleep.

Fiona looked down at the infant with a mixture of awe and apprehension. It wasn't that she didn't want to hold him; she just didn't want Madeline to get ideas in her head about her and Michael having children. She knew that life wasn't open to her, not in their line of work; she just didn't need to be reminded.

When Michael moved to stand beside her she naturally gravitated towards him, letting his body heat soothe her.

"Nate, it's good to have you home," Michael nodded towards his brother, slipping an arm around the woman beside him as he spoke and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Mom didn't mention you were coming."

"I know, they just arrived this morning out of the blue," Madeline beamed, faking a smile in Ruth's direction before she turned to offer the baby to Fiona.

Without giving the younger woman time to refuse, Madeline handed the sleeping Charlie to Fiona and smiled triumphantly when she reluctantly took him. Despite all of her reservations Fiona was a natural. Madeline's heart melted when her son's girlfriend looked down at the child in her arms with a look of total adoration. She knew that Fiona would never openly admit she loved children, but with Michael stood beside her, his arm around her shoulder as they both looked down at the baby nestled in Fiona's arms, something broke inside her.

Standing up Madeline patted Fiona's shoulder as she tried to hide the waver in her voice. "I'm going outside for a cigarette."

Fiona tore her eyes away from the baby to offer the older woman a small nod as she walked away before her eyes drifted down to the sleeping child again. A sudden ache welled inside her bringing her to her senses. Standing up straighter she took a deep breath and handed the baby over to his mother before she turned away and left the room.

Michael's eyes followed her worriedly and he turned to follow her but Nate's voice halted his movements.

"It's a shame that you and Fiona aren't having kids," he sighed sadly patting him on the shoulder as he took the baby into his arms while his wife placed the diaper bag over his shoulder. "Too bad Charlie won't be having that cousin."

"What?" Michael turned around to ask him what he was talking about but they were already walking away. Taking a mental note, Michael shook his head and went towards the back door to find Fiona.

Sam's voice boomed with laughter when he finally stepped out into the yard. He was standing up with Elsa at his side and looking more relaxed that Michael had seen him in a very long time. So far no one had noticed his entrance and he took the opportunity to scan the small group to see Fiona standing beside Elsa.

With a heavy sigh he stepped down the steps and made his way towards Sam, patting him on the shoulder before moving towards Fiona to slip his arms around her from behind. He'd never been openly affectionate before but something inside told him that she needed this from him. If the last few weeks had taught him anything it was life was short and time together was precious, and right at this moment he didn't care who saw him.

Sam had been right when Fiona was lying lifeless after the drugs had been eradicated from her system. Outside of this circle of his friends and family it was safer for them not display their feelings, but here…he wanted everyone to know that this beautiful woman was everything to him.

To his relief Fiona leaned into him and slipped her hands over his on her stomach. Inclining her head she looked up at him and smiled as he dipped his head to place a soft kiss onto her temple. When he looked up again he caught Jesse's eye and nodded when the other man tipped his bottle in greeting.

"Agent Pearce," Michael lowered his voice when the dark haired woman approached them, but he didn't relinquish his hold. To his surprise she offered him a smile but spoke to the woman he held against him.

"Thank you for giving me your friend's number. He really helped me," she smiled warmly. "I know it's silly."

"No it's not," Fiona told her softly. "Did he manage to salvage your photos?"

"Yes," she beamed. "I mean he couldn't save all of them but the one's I do have are perfect."

"Glad to hear it," Fiona smiled. "He's one of the good guys…even if his methods are a little unethical!"

Agent Pearce broke out into a wide smile as she chuckled softly. "You got that right…but I agree, he's a criminal with a heart." Reaching out a hand to pat Fiona's arm she turned away and walked back towards Jesse who looked down at her with a beaming smile.

"Did you see that?" Fiona asked Michael as a slow smile bloomed on her face. "I think Jesse has found himself a friend!"

Michael chuckled and buried his face in her hair before releasing his hold on her to slip an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and cast a warm smile towards Elsa who slipped away from Sam so she could step closer to them.

"Sam told me you looked after him when he was hurt," she smiled as she reached out to hold onto Fiona's hand briefly before releasing her. "Thank you."

"He's family," Fiona told her with a shrug. "He'd do it for me."

"Yes he would," Elsa beamed as she looked towards her man adoringly. "He's wonderful…"

"_Okay_," Fiona nodded dubiously, tightening her hold on the man beside her. When Elsa returned to Sam's side and draped herself over him she nudged Michael, "What is up with everyone today…are you sure your mom hasn't snuck some of her happy pills into the beer?"

Michael's face lit up with a smile as he looked down at her. The laughter in his eyes set her off and she started to giggle softly before she turned into his chest to hide it.

"Everyone's happy," Madeline's voice caused them both to jump when she came to stand beside the two of them with a triumphant smile. "That woman has gone. I have everyone I care about here in my house…what else could I want?"

Nate came out into the yard carrying little Charlie on his shoulder but minus his wife. Coming close to his mother he passed the baby into her waiting arms before he cast a curious smile towards his brother who had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. Catching his mother's eyes, he was about to ask her when Michael had become so openly affectionate when Sam's voice echoed throughout the yard.

"I just want to say…" he started, his eyes lowering to the non alcoholic beer in his hand. "Jesse pop that champagne cork would ya…I wanna propose a toast."

Jesse grinned and lifted the bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket and popped the cork with a loud pop. The frothy liquid cascaded over the side of the bottle as he hurriedly poured it into several glasses before handing them out one by one. Fiona and Michael exchanged curious glances as they looked towards Sam who was being unusually quiet.

Clearing his throat he held up his beer bottle and thought of what he wanted to say before he could only think of one thing. "To family…"

Glasses clinked and the word 'family' was chorused throughout the air before everyone fell into comfortable chatter again. Leaving Elsa to talk with Jesse and Agent Pearce, Sam moved towards Michael and Fiona who were still nestled together drawing comfort from each other.

"Guys…I'm not big on the…you know…but I just wanted to say…" swallowing hard he lifted his gaze towards Fiona as he struggled to find the right words.

Fiona shifted against Michael and handed him her glass before she stepped towards Sam to pull him into an awkward hug. Patting his shoulder she moved away just as quickly before she smiled sweetly and patted his face affectionately. "You're welcome."

Sam looked from Fiona to Michael and coughed in embarrassment. "Uh...well…glad that's…I'll uh…"

They watched him move away from them to slip back next to Elsa as he shot them both a wide grin before he re-joined- the conversation. Fiona turned towards Michael, the smile widening on her lips when she saw him watching her with complete adoration. Stepping forward she reached up on tiptoe to press a soft kiss onto his lips before she took her glass out of his hand.

Madeline came towards the pair of them and smiled when they slipped their arms around each other again.

"Nate's taken the baby inside. Apparently Ruth has a headache!" She grumbled. "I'm going to refill the snacks and steal my grandbaby back."

Michael shook his head with amusement when she sauntered off and back inside the house. His eyes followed her until she had disappeared before he lowered his head to kiss Fiona's temple.

"Do you want kids?" he asked softly, his question causing her to choke on her champagne. He rubbed her back until she had control again before he chanced a glance down at her. "I saw you with the baby—"

"Do you?" she asked him, her voice breaking through his as she spoke.

"I didn't think I did…but, now…I don't know. Maybe…"

"It's nice to think it's possible," she nodded. "When all of this is over and you have your life back…maybe after…"

His lips met hers; silencing whatever else she was going to say. Pulling back from her he laid his forehead against hers and smiled before taking her hand to pull her towards the four people already in deep conversation.

Fiona willingly followed, unable to stop her heart from skipping a beat. For a man who wasn't big on commitment Michael had pretty much told her that what they had was forever. The conversation merged around her and she finally allowed herself to relax…life was going to be good from here on…

000

The woman in the small cell limped around the room, ignoring the pain that ravaged her thigh. These people here were treating her like a criminal, not the wronged woman that she was. Her darling Sam had lied to her all this time and she had believed him when he'd spouted all of his spiel about love.

He would pay for his betrayal and so would his whore. She'd seen her lunging towards him when the police had arrived, pushing him out of the way. The whore Fiona would die slowly and she would make Sam watch her torture. Maybe then he would think twice before he played around.

Shifting positions the smile dropped from her face when she tried to move her arms. The straight jacket they had fitted her with was entirely unnecessary and soon everyone would see that this had been just one huge misunderstanding. Sam was her man…_hers_…and if it took the rest of her life she would wait until she could prove it to him once and for all.

A slow smile spread over her face as she backed up against the wall to slide down until she was sitting upright on the floor.

She would have her revenge one day…and as long as she lived and breathed she made a silent vow to whoever was listening…Sam Axe hadn't seen the last of her…Pam Taylot was here to stay…

The End

Thank you for reading


End file.
